La Variable Perpetua
by salinas.Rigel
Summary: En un mundo donde la variable cambio, donde Naruto fue derrotado en el valle del fin, donde Sasuke no logró cargar con el dolor del mundo y donde Sakura dejo su amor y se volvió una revolucionaria, las cosas comienzan a ir mal, Sasuke quiere herederos y le pide a Sakura, su mayor molestia que le ayude a encontrar esposa, mientras ella intenta no ser descubierta. SasuSaku. NaruHina
1. Capítulo 1:Luz

**Hola, estuve pensando mucho si subir este fic. o no, porque al principio estaba emocionada, pero luego no...Y así.**

 **Pero hace unos días le di una leidita y dije, que diablos, publícalo.**

 **Y aquí lo traigo, todo sucede en algo así como una realidad alterna.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: SI eres SasuSaku y no te gusta ver a nuestra hermosa pareja pelear en batallas a muerte, este fic. No es para ti...**

 **Creo que es todo, los veo abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen, son obra y Magia de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, y con todo respeto uso sus personajes para nuestro entretenimiento.**

* * *

 ** _-LA VARIABLE PERPETUA-_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Luz._**

 _"La luz de la vida y la esperanza en las personas, es la luz más preciada, y es la luz que no se puede ver"_

 _._

 _._

Siempre piensas que la cosa es fácil, pero para lo que te conviene no…así son los humanos ¿o me equivoco? Traspasan desiertos enteros en busca de comida y agua, pero cuando se trata de un examen de mate lloriquean. Todo está en sus manos, siempre ha estado en sus manos, su futuro, su destino. El problema está en que creen que la vida es fácil de manejar, y la cosa no es así, la vida es como una ecuación, la variable afecta el resultado, un pequeño centímetro puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, un escaso minuto decide el fracaso o el triunfo.

Todos alguna vez se han preguntado, el ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? pues yo lo se… ¿mi nombre? Si tienes suerte te lo diré más adelante, esto no se trata de mí, es solo una historia sobre el ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, Uzumaki Naruto hubiese sido derrotado en el valle del fin, si Sasuke Uchiha se hubiese vuelto Hokage, y si Sakura Haruno abandonara su amor y se hubiese convertido en una revolucionaria?

Me han convencido, se los contare, comencemos.

Imagina un bosque, el bosque que rodea Konoha.

Las hojas de los árboles se mueven antes la velocidad de los saltos de una Kunoichi. El sonido que hacen sus sandalias contra los troncos y las ramas es rítmico, relajado, pero rápido.

Cabello rosado vuela con el viento.

Haruno Sakura.

19 años recién cumplidos, su cabello no es corto, está justo por debajo de los hombros.

Su semblante esta pulido por la determinación, la banda de Konoha no se ve por ningún lado.

Trae puestos unos pantaloncillos negro muy cortos y algo parecido a un kimono rojo en la parte de arriba con un brazo en una manga larga holgada y el otro brazo descubierto en su totalidad, tiene puestas medias de media pierna, sus sandalias ninja y por supuesto los guantes negros. En la espalda lleva una mochila de viaje, todo indica que lleva lo básico para…

Mira de reojo hacia atrás y sonríe, sigue avanzando, pero unos metros más adelante sus ojos se abren como platos y en el próximo árbol en el que aterriza, se impulsa con ambas piernas hacia atrás, Justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastada por el Susano de Uchiha Sasuke.

Con un estruendo ensordecedor, ha aplastado varios árboles y ha dejado un gran hueco en la tierra.

Sakura cubre su cara con los brazos, para esquivar la tierra y los escombros, ha bajado de los árboles y tiene ambos pies fijos en el suelo. Los antebrazos de la pelirrosa bajan un poco y sus ojos verdes brillantes de ira, observan a su compañero de equipo.

Sasuke está dentro del Susano, su semblante es tan serio como siempre, pero luce más sombrío, Su cabello es ligeramente más largo que durante la guerra.

18 años en su vida, pronto cumplirá 19, su vestimenta consiste en pantalones holgados negros y un Haori azul oscuro casi negro con los abanicos Uchiha en el pecho.

Sakura lo mira a él y él la mira a ella. Sus ojos chocan. Entre ellos no hay nada positivo, ni siquiera una pequeña pisca de admiración o amor, en cambio hay odio, rencor y más odio y cabe destacar que todo va de parte de Sakura.

Los guantes de Sakura crujen ante la fuerza que ella aplica al apretar sus puños.

El Rinnegan aparee en el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha, y el Sharingan en el derecho.

El rombo en la frente de Sakura comienza a brillar cubriendo su cuerpo con el byakugou no in.

Sasuke levanta ligeramente la barbilla sabiendo lo que se avecina.

El viento cálido acaricia la piel de Sakura removiendo sus ropas y sus cabellos.

El Susano hace un movimiento fluctuante.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella está sobre él, al principio parece que quiere patear la cabeza del Susano, pero entonces en un rápido movimiento lleva su puño hacia el frente, Sasuke eleva la vista hacia ella, puesto que ahora vuela literalmente sobre su cabeza, pero él no cambia la expresión de su rostro al contrario ambos se miran a los ojos con fuerza.

A milímetros de que Sakura lo golpee, ella desaparece de su vista. Se ha vuelto realmente rápida, y ahora se encuentra cayendo a espaldas del Susano y entonces aterriza en el suelo.

El Susano se da la vuelta rápidamente y antes de que Sakura pueda correr es empujada por la mano del mismo y vuela, golpeándose con árboles y la tierra misma, removiéndolo todo alrededor. Una vez que la velocidad del empuje termina, Sakura se levanta con dificultad, pero sin ninguna herida.

Sasuke se acerca lentamente y Sakura lo mira, desde hace 18 meses la historia es la misma, ninguno de los dos se tienta el corazón al atacar, Sakura escapa de la aldea sin ser vista, pero él, por alguna razón quiere mantenerla allí.

Sakura ya no ve a Sasuke como aquel niño al que amaba, tampoco lo ve como el vengador que los traiciono e intento matarla. Para ella solo es un monstruo sin corazón.

Ambos se prepara para atacar de nuevo, pero debes estar confundido ¿no es así?

Vayamos al inicio, les contare donde cambio todo, en donde la variable fue afectada.

¿Recuerdan a Kaguya y la cuarta guerra shinobi? Exactamente el día 10 de octubre.

Sasuke habla sobre una revolución.

Sakura triste intenta fallidamente hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Naruto habla con Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke pelean.

Y aquí afecte la variable, donde Uno gana y otro pierde.

Sasuke miro ese día, el cuerpo de Naruto en el suelo, él estaba seguro de algo:

El corazón de Naruto no latía y por ende él había ganado.

No sonrió, se sentía infeliz, muy infeliz. No paso mucho tiempo para escuchar la voz de Sakura junto a él, lo miro con ojos llorosos y se arrodillo junto al rubio.

Sakura le grito a Naruto, le grito a él y le grito al valle del fin.

Viendo los ojos de Sakura, ojos llenos de lágrimas y desesperación, Sasuke supo una cosa:

Ella no iba a perdonarlo, no esa vez.

Sasuke revertió el Tsukuyomi infinito, con el chakra de las bestias con cola, luego las destruyo, convenció sin muchas palabras de que él había sido el salvador, destruyo a casi todo el que se le opuso. Se autonombro Hokage y no se preocupó por que el paso con el cuerpo de Naruto, en cuanto a Sakura, había sido un dolor de cabeza desde entonces. La paz a Konoha nunca volvió, todos estaban a la espera de que algo malo sucediera, algo que tarde o temprano pasaría…

Los dos siguen luchando, Sakura es rápida, algo que no era hacia unos cuantos años. Sasuke intenta golpearla con Amaterassu, pero ella lo esquiva dejando tras de sí un árbol envuelto en llamas negras. Ella intenta rodear al Susano, paso a paso, hasta que en uno de esos pasos no puede mover el pie del suelo, sabe cuál es que problema, una sombra Nara y ha atrapado la suya.

"Shikamaru…"-piensa ella-"se terminó"

Se mueve nerviosa mientras observa al Susano acercarse, entonces la mano del mismo la envuelve y la aplasta un poco, en un movimiento voluntario por parte del su antiguo compañero.

Sakura grita, mientras escucha el crujido de sus huesos al romperse uno tras otro.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritan desde lejos. Es Yamanaka Ino, que desde debajo de un árbol ruega con la mirada, parece desesperada. Sasuke aprieta un poco más y Sakura vuelve a gritar con ira.

-¡Sakura!...-dice Ino acercándose un poco-pídele perdón…-intenta acercarse más, pero es detenida por Shikamaru y Choji. Un hilillo de sangre resbala por los labios de Sakura, pero todo indica que no hablara- sabes que te dejara ir si le pides perdón - dice Ino, causando que Sasuke frunza el ceño y mire a Sakura esperando algo, ella respira con dificultad y le ve con los ojos entrecerrados debido al dolor, pero no dice nada.

Ino gruñe con ira, ella sabe que Sakura no dirá nada, y Sasuke también lo sabe, todos allí lo saben.

El Susano comienza a desvanecerse y en el proceso, Sakura cae de golpe al suelo y gime, comenzando a curarse por sí sola. El equipo 10 ve la escena desde lejos, pero no se acercan a ayudarla. Sakura reacomoda sus huesos y una vez hecho eso, se tira bocarriba comenzando a sanarse. Escucha pasos que se acercan con parsimonia y se detienen junto a ella pero sigue observando el cielo azul.

-7 veces…-escucha la voz fría de Sasuke que la mira fríamente. Ella no lo mira, sigue contemplando el cielo azul, sabe a lo que él se refiere, 7 es el número de ocasiones que ha intentado "escapar" en el año y apenas es abril.

Sasuke espera algo, espera que ella se arrepienta, pero no sucede nada, entonces él frunce el ceño y en un movimiento rápido desenvaina la Katana y la clava en el suelo, justo al lado de la mejilla de la pelirrosa, la sangre resbala lentamente por el filo y ella ve su reflejo en la hoja por unos momentos, entonces vuelve a ver el cielo ignorando la presencia del Uchiha.

Ella no le dirige la palabra, no ha hablado directamente con él, desde el 10 de octubre de hace 18 meses.

Mientras Sakura ve el cielo sonríe con tristeza y dice:

-El cielo…me recuerda a tus ojos, Naruto-El pelinegro sabe, que no se lo ha dicho a él , aunque al principio pensó que así era, termino por darse cuenta de que dijo lo que dijo para enojarlo, pero el sigue mirándola imperturbable.

-No lo intentes de nuevo…-amenaza el tomando la Katana y volviéndola a la funda-, llévensela-ordena y un rato después un grupo de AMBUS toma a Sakura por los brazos y la llevan de regreso a la aldea.

Hasta ahora Sakura ha resistido cada golpe, cada herida, por una sola razón.

Ahora vayamos a Konoha, una Konoha diferente, una Konoha con menos personas, sin la montaña con las caras de los Hokages, que ha desaparecido ya en su totalidad, una aldea conocida ahora como "la Nueva Konoha".

Sasuke quería que el mundo ninja cambiara, siendo gobernado por él, a su manera. Después de derrotar a Naruto, se dio cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que planeaba hacer no tenían sentido, como querer eliminar a los kages entre otras cosas, decidió que cargaría con el dolor del mundo de una manera distinta y pacífica, había tenido que eliminar a unos cuantos, como al Raikage. Las acciones de Sasuke habían desatado una serie de guerrillas civiles y al final se vio obligado (por su propia consciencia) a ceder. Le devolvió a cada aldea su libertad robada, menos a Konoha, Gaara y Mei volvieron al mando de sus respectivas aldeas, las otras dos consiguieron a un nuevo Raikage y a un nuevo Tsuchikage y a su vez las cuatro aldeas: suna, kumo, kiri e iwa rompieron toda relación con la hoja. Nada había salido como Sasuke planeaba y estaba seguro de que las demás aldeas planeaban atacar Konoha.

En resumen Su filosofía de "cargare con el dolor del mundo en mis hombros" no había funcionado, por que vaya, a todos les gusta que alguien más cargue con su dolor, lo toman como un acto egoísta y cobarde. Sasuke sentía, no por primera vez en su vida, que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal.

°0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o°

Los AMBUs llevan a Sakura a rastras, ella no se resiste y simplemente ignora las miradas de las personas, se pregunta si Naruto se sentiría así cuando era pequeño y entristece al pensar que así era…ya que, no es una sensación agradable.

Llagan a la casa de la Haruno, donde ahora vive sola, los AMBUS, saben cuáles son las ordenes, abren la puerta y tiran a Sakura dentro con brusquedad. Antes de marcharse se inclinan ante ella.

-Lo sentimos Haruno-san - y entonces se van, menos uno de ellos. Sai, que se quita la máscara, y entra cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sasuke le había ofrecido el mando de las fuerzas especiales AMBU, y él lo había aceptado.

Sakura no se levanta ni le mira, se queda allí sentada con la espalda contra la pared, mirando sin mirar.

-¿Por qué, Sakura?- Ella sabe que es lo que siempre pregunta, y también sabe que nunca recibe respuesta, hasta ahora- ¿quieres que él te mate?-Sai parece enojado, sus facciones antes serenas y estáticas, ahora están deformadas por el enojo- Ya lo intento Una vez, Sakura.

-dos veces - suelta ella sin mirarlo levantando dos dedos para que él pueda verlos.

-¿Qué?-parece sorprendido de escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo.

-Intento matarme, dos veces en menos de media hora cuando teníamos diecisiete-Sakura gira la cabeza mirándolo con dureza, el mensaje es claro, ya no le importa.

Sai le sostiene la mirada sin expresión alguna, está sorprendido aunque no lo demuestre, solo hay 5 personas en toda la aldea a las que Sakura aún les dirige la palabra y Sai, no es uno de ellos.

-Sakura - Sai se acuclilla junto a ella, pensando que es una oportunidad - debes dejar de intentar irte, no sirve de nada él no va a vol…

-Naruto seguiría intentando - dice ella volviendo la vista a la pared.

-Él ya no está - Los iris verdes jades de Sakura se vuelven aún más verdes y se contraen por la ira, Sai se reincorpora y ella también lo hace.

-tienes razón – susurra ella con los ojos llorosos - él no está aquí-señala con una mano a su alrededor-ni Kakashi-sensei, ni Tsunade-sama y ¿sabes por qué?

Sai comienza a retroceder y a cada paso que da Sakura avanza

-no están aquí, porque Sasuke apago su luz- Sai llega hasta la puerta y la abre a sus espaldas logrando así escapar de la ira de la pelirrosa, desde dentro de la casa, ella lo mira con tristeza y con un toque de desprecio.- ¿quieres saber por qué quiero escapar, Sai? - el muchacho no dice nada, pero Sakura sigue.- porque intento que mi luz no se apague- y así cierra la puerta de golpe dejando al AMBU con un mal sabor de boca.

La razón por la que Sakura está enojada con Sai, es simple…tanto Sai como casi todos en la aldea, le juraron lealtad al Uchiha.

AL término de la guerra, los Shinobis que acababan de despertar, estaban confundidos y se vieron entre la espada y la pared: tenía que elegir entre, seguir a su salvador y verse seguros o pelear contra el….

Yo no los culpe por seguir a Sasuke, después de todo así son los humanos, la mayoría de ellos toman el camino más fácil. Pero el estereotipo Humano no impidió que Sakura los culpara, se revelo y fue derrotada junto con Kakashi, Hinata y otros más, fue encerrada y después liberada, los detalles se los dejo para después.

Regresemos a lo importante, después de echar a Sai, Sakura sube a su habitación, paso a paso, la escalera es tortuosa, pero cuando se deja caer en su cama, una sonrisilla melancólica, triste pero triunfal, se dibuja en su rostro, ya que su plan va de maravilla.

* * *

 **¿Triste?**

 **Esta vez la pelea de Sasuke Y Sakura fue cortita, las buenas están más adelante, y que no se les olvide de que habrá Sasusaku y voy a tocar un poquito de Naruhina, bueno tal vez mucho ajaja.**

 **Sé que si Naruto hubiese sido derrotado, no hubiera pasado nada de lo que escribí, pero así lo escribí...**

 **Si les gusto díganmelo y sus dudas y opiniones también, próximo capítulo se sube el domingo.**

 **Besos y Abrazos. Rigel.**


	2. Chapter 2: esperanza

**hola, llevo prisa...pero, aquie les traigo el segundo cap.**

 **Estar cortito, pero nada mas es para darle introducción.**

* * *

 **La variable perpetua**

 _ **Capitulo 2:** Esperanza_

.

.

"la esperanza nos sostiene pero sobre una cuerda floja"

.

.

Siempre me han gustado los humanos como Sakura, los humanos que cambian drásticamente de personalidad y resisten a la locura. No es que Sakura cambiara tanto, pero estamos de acuerdo en que antes de la guerra solía sonreír para todos y todo incluso cuando estaba triste. Pero la Sakura de ahora, es diferente, ya no sonríe a menos de quesea con burla o cuando esta…en fin, vayamos con ella.

Ella camina, con las mismas ropas de ayer, ropas de combate, por las calles de Konoha con cuatro personas custodiándola, dos shinobi al frente y dos shinobi atrás, Las personas y comerciantes que pasan a su lado, la miran con curiosidad, a pesar de que la ven todos los días en esa misma ruta, después de tantos meses, siguen admirándola como si de un animal exótico se tratase.

Deben entenderlos, Sakura era conocida antes, como la estudiante favorita de la Gondaime Hokage, como la predecesora de una Sannin, como la amiga más allegada de Naruto Uzumaki, como la estudiante del ninja copia, como una Kunoichi con un brillante futuro por delante, pero ahora, es conocida como el juguete favorito del Hokage, la prófuga, en resumen todos los aldeanos y shinobis la apodaron, la flor marchita de Konoha.

Lindo, lo sé, si yo fuera ella, presumiría y cosas por el estilo como decir: "hey vagabundo escucha, soy la flor marchita de Konoha" pero no soy ella, en fin…dudo que siquiera esté enterada del apodo.

La pobrecita no se puede mover ni un centímetro fuera de su casa sin ser vigilada. Su trabajo en el hospital ha cambiado, ella lo dirige y no se siente orgullosa de la manera en que obtuvo el puesto.

No es como si se divirtiera de lo lindo curando a todos los heridos que llegan de las misiones de espionaje a otras aldeas, pero la relaja, por unos momentos mientras cura la pierna rota de un gennin o extrae el veneno del corazón de un AMBU, ella se siente bien, y se olvida de que, nadie la apoya, de que Naruto está…

-¡Sakura!-un grito desde el otro lado del pasillo interrumpe sus pensamientos y hace que ella se dé la vuelta rápidamente. Descubre que quien la llama es Ino, que corre hacia ella con papeles en las manos.

¿Recuerdan que Sakura solo le habla a un par de personas?

¿Sí?

Pues Ino no es una de ellas y para dejarlo claro de una vez, si llegara a hablarle seria por cuestiones de trabajo.

La rubia llega hasta ella y sin mirarla le extiende los papeles que lleva en las manos.

-Sasuke necesita que revises a los ninjas que regresaron de…umm …Suna, fueron atacados-Sakura levanta una ceja sabiendo que hay algo que le interesa en todo eso- el equipo 8 iba con ellos.

Sakura le arrebata los papeles de las manos y comienza a caminar seguida de los cuatro Shinobis que siempre la siguen.

Mientras Sakura llega a su destino ¿Qué les parece si vemos que hace Sasuke?

Nos dirigimos a la torre Hokage, un lugar (a pesar de lo que puedan creer) bastante tranquilo.

Sasuke está sentado leyendo papeles, su gran escritorio está repleto de los mismos. Cerca de la Ventana, están Juggo y Suigetsu, ambos con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro. Yo también estaría aburrido, si tuviera que estar junto a Sasuke Uchiha, esperando a ver que se le ofrece.

Sasuke, el había cambiado mucho, su corazón ya no tenía tanta oscuridad, en cambio había culpan e ira hacia sí mismo.

Jamás pensó que cumplir con su objetivo de derrotar a Naruto fuera tan malo…No existe dia en que su corazón no sienta un arrebato de dolor por lo que ha hecho, y sin embargo sabe que lo ya hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás.

La puerta de abre de golpe y los tres chicos levantan la vista hacia Orochimaru y Karin que entran en la habitación luciendo disgustados.

El pelinegro baja los papeles con lentitud y los mira de hito en hito.

-¿Qué sucede?-suelta con un deje de preocupación en la voz- ¿ella de nuevo?

Orochimaru sonríe con burla y Karin gruñe disgustada, mientras Suigetsu y Juggo se miran entre ellos divertidos.

-Está trabajando…-dice Orochimaru aun con la sonrisilla en sus labios- cálculo que tardar poco menos de un mes en idear otro plan para escapar…de nuevo.

-lo sé- dice Sasuke volviendo a sus papeles.

-Sobre eso…- suelta Karin colocando una mano en su cadera- ayer…te excediste con ella, Sasuke.

-¿ahora la defiendes?-suigetsu le da una sonrisa coqueta, como todas las que le ha dado últimamente-creí que ella era tu rival de amores.

Karin gruñe y lo apuñala con la mirada. Su cabellos está atado en una coleta, su atuendo no ha cambiado mucho, la parte de arriba de su atuendo se alargó, pero sigue mostrando las piernas y el ombligo.

-tu no estabas allí, idiota-dice a Suigetsu acomodando sus anteojos.

-Tú no deberías haber estado allí- suelta Sasuke sin mirarla.

-quería curarla por si…-hace una pausa mirando al suelo- pero la subestime…

Sasuke levanta la vista hacia Orochimaru, ignorando a Karin por completo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

El hombre serpiente, con ambas manos en la espalda, da un solo paso al frente con parsimonia.

-Seguramente yate enteraste al ataque al equipo de investigación que enviamos a Suna.

El pelinegro asiente, interesado de pronto en el asunto, deja los papeles a un lado y acomoda su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-los envié al hospital- dice en un tono serio y desinteresado.

-¿te dieron su reporte?...

-estaban heridos

Orochimaru asiente una vez y dice:

-creo que deberíamos ir personalmente a oír lo que tienen que decirnos.

Sasuke estrecha la mirada con lentitud, preguntándose el por qué.

-escuche…-sisea orochimaru con una sonrisa- que quien los ataco, era alguien que tenía chakra de bijju…y no eran ni el Kazejage,ni bee…

Sasuke se levanta y los mira a todos con frialdad, parece a punto de decir algo, pero niega confundido y sale de la habitación seguido de los demás.

Les seré sincero, cada vez que Sasuke escucha la palabra Bijju se tensa increíblemente. No es que tenga inquietud sobre eso, es solo que…sabe muy bien cómo funciona la esperanza.

Ahora volvamos con Sakura, ¿quieren saber por qué no se ha rendido y como ella dijo ¿Por qué su luz no se ha apagado? Fácil, porque tiene esperanza.

Después de caminar hasta la habitación ala que se dirigía, La Haruno abrió las puertas de golpe, encontrándose con 6 personas en una habitación con 3 camas.

Al primero que ve es a Kiba, el cual solo tiene unos cuantos rasguños, sabe que las enfermeras se encargaran de él, así que pasa a ver a Shino, no le dice nada, solo le indica a la enfermera que lo sostenga, y esta así lo hace. Toma el brazo del muchacho y lo reacomoda mientras este se retuerce y entonces comienza a curarlo con chakra.

-estará bien- le dice a la enfermera- no es grave, solo facilítele unos analgésicos.

Sakura sale de ahí y va a con Kiba, le hace un gesto a la enfermera para que le informe.

-está bien Sakura- Sama solo es necesario cerrar sus heridas.

Sakura lo cura y este le da las gracias, ella solo asiente.

Mientras los Chicos son atendidos para irse, Sakura pasa con Hinata y le sonríe. La ojiperla está sentada en la camilla mirando hacia ningún lado.

-Hola Hinata- dice Sakura al tiempo que cierra las cortinas y le da una sonrisa amigable.

-Hola- la pelinegra le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ahora sí, Hinata Hyuga es una de las cinco personas a las que Sakura aún le dirige la palabra en la aldea.

Hinata fue una de las pocas personas que no juraron lealtad a Sasuke, no después de lo que le hizo a Naruto. Si la peliazul no estaba en prisión o muerta en el mejor de los casos, era porque no armaba mucho revuelo, por eso y por otras cosas, ya las diré más adelante.

Después de revisar a la chica, Sakura se sienta junto a ella soltando un suspiro, como si por fin pudiera liberarse.

Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y mece sus piernas rítmicamente. Hinata la mira de reojo con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación,

-intentaste irte de nuevo, ¿cierto?-dice en voz baja.

Sakura abre los ojos, pero no se mueve, el jade mira directo al blanco del techo.

-si…-es lo único que contesta después de un rato de silencio.

-¿hasta dónde llegaste esta vez?

-varios kilómetros después de traspasar la barrera, perdí la cuenta después del cuarto.

Hinata sonríe.

-cada día llegas más lejos, pero te localizan más rápido, eso significa que te has vuelto muy veloz..

-puede ser…pero me lleve una buena paliza.

La hyuga suspira con cansancio

Recordemos a Hinata Hyuga como una persona gentil y humilde, la hinata de 16 años, la chica que era antes de ahora, no ha cambiado mucho, su cabellos es más largo y su uniforme ninja ya no esconde tanto, dejo de ser tan tímida y dice lo que piensa más seguido.

-Sakura…-la aludida reincorpora la cabeza y la mira inexpresiva, en cambio la Hyuga parece enojada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?

Sakura mira al suelo y lleva las yemas de sus dedos al frente con distracción.

-ya te lo dije…es peligroso.

-si las dos lo intentamos quizá…

-no…-sakura se levanta y camina hacia afuera, dando un ultimátum a la conversación. Antes de abrir las cortinas se detiene un momento y suelta en un susurro:- no entenderías.

Hinata baja la mirada sabiendo que recibió la misma respuesta de siempre, ya no insistirá, por el momento.

Sakura abre las cortinas con ambas manos, encontrándose con ojos tan negros como la pez.

Ella da un paso atrás con sorpresa, Sasuke en cambio permanece en su lugar mirando los ojos color jade, como si buscara algo dentro de ellos.

No pueden evitarlo, sus ojos chocan. Lo que Sasuke ve en los ojos de Sakura es vacío, no hay sentimientos…o quizá, si lo analiza bien y observa con cuidado, hay temor…no esperaría menos.

Algo parecido pasa con lo que Sakura ve en los ojos de Sasuke, al principio cree que no hay nada, pero después descubre algo que jamás vio en los ojos del Sasuke de ahora: miedo, solo que ella no se hace ni a la idea de por qué hay miedo en los ojos de su antiguo compañero.

Ella desvía la mirada y camina hasta la puerta, pero entonces se detiene y mira a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose que hace ahí.

-yo recomendaría que te quedaras- dice la voz de Orochimaru- quedras escuchar esto.

Sakura mira al sannin con cuidado, después de tantos años su voz áspera aun le eriza el vello, no lo tolera y sabe que Sasuke tampoco, pero Orochimaru es una manera de mantener a los Shinobi tranquilos.

Sakura mira a través de la sala, allí siguen Shino y Kiba, las enfermeras no están, pero ha llegado el equipo Taka…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dice Sakura con firmeza y les mira de uno en uno.

-queremos el reporte de la misión-dice Karin recargándose en la pared.

-¿y por qué yo quedria oír esto?-le dice Sakura a Hinata.

La peliazul duda, pero dice:

-nos atacó alguien con Chakra de Bijju- después de que suelta eso, el aire se vuelve pesado, la tensión es palpable y ni el silencio mismo quiere ser escuchado.

-¿Quién?-dice Orochimaru curioso.

-Era…alguien de dentro de la aldea…-asegura Hinata

\- no estamos seguros de que quiera, solo ataco-dice Kiba serio.

De un momento a otro, todos los ojos en la habitación, salvo los perlas de Hinata, miran a Sakura con desconfianza. A estas alturas, después de tantos intentos de escape, del odio que se ha ganado, todos desconfían de ella

Sakura baja la barbilla y les mira furiosa-

-¿si creen que yo…?

-era un hombre-dice Shino- pero tenía el protector de frente de la hoja

-Puede haber sido cualquiera-señala Orochimaru mirando a Sasuke- alguno de los que desapareció después de la guerra…

-Eso…-dice Sasuke- tiene más sentido.

Muchos ninjas de la aldea, habían desaparecido en los meses siguientes a la guerra, muchos se habían ido a buscar refugio en otras aldeas y otros se habían ido a países lejanos.

-solo fue una advertencia-murmura Sasuke después de un minuto en silencio, se gira hacia Sakura y le dice: - vendrás a la oficina, ahora-luego se giró hacia kiba-en cuanto a ustedes quiero un informe completo al terminar el día…

El Inuzuka asintió y salió junto con Shino

-Karin-dice Sasuke sin mirar a la pelirrosa- infórmale a Yamanka que se hará cargo del hospital el resto del día.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-dice Sakura a la Pelirroja- ¿Qué se supone que hare el resto del día.

Karin suspiro con cansancio y miro a Sasuke en busca de una respuesta y lo que obtiene es que el pelinegro mire hacia la Haruno y gruña:

-Nuestra conversación no durara ni dos minutos…

Esta vez Karin miro a Sakura y la pelirrosa le dijo:

-¿puedes decirle que no pienso mantener ninguna conversación con él?

Karin volvió a Suspirar y con una mano en la cadera miro a Sasuke.

-dile que hace…lo que le ordeno-soltó el entre dientes.

La pelirroja chasqueo la lengua y miro a Sakura.

-me niego, a menos que esté presente-dijo Señalando a la Uzumaki.

El nuevo puesto de karin, consiste en ser la "intermediaria de esos dos", Al principio si transmitía sus mensajes, pero después dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que se veía más ridícula que ellos y que ni siquiera la necesitaban, ya que se contestaban ellos mismos.

Y mientras esos dos siguen discutiendo, Hinata medio sonríe melancólica desde la puerta, y hecha un último vistazo a lo que queda del equipo 7 y se va a buscar a su equipo mientras los recuerdos de un rubio risueño la asaltan de repente.

* * *

 **si ven mucho errores disculpen, la semana que viene aclaro dudas.**

 **besos y abrazos. Rigel.**


	3. Chapter 3: no lo nombres

**hola...**

 **Aquí el tercer capitulo...**

 **Ahorita van a ver como va mas o menos la cosa...**

 **los dejo leyendo y los veo abajo.**

* * *

 **La variable perpetua**

 **Capitulo 3: no lo nombres**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Si pronuncias su nombre, te haré caer...como tu hiciste con el"_

 _._

 _._

La mejor manera en la Sasuke logra controlar a Sakura, es (la mayoría de las veces) con un Genjutsu. Ella, bueno…es demasiado terca.

Así que cuando ella se negó a ir a hablar con él en la torre Hokage, sucedieron tres cosas en cuestión de segundos.

Primero. Hinata se fue de la habitación.

Segundo. Sakura dio un no definitivo a ir a la torre Hokage, después de todo no pisa ese lugar desde que hace catorce meses.

Tercero. Sasuke se impaciento y activo su Sharingan. Karin solo pudo ver como Sakura caía inconsciente al suelo. Ella no reaccionó inmediatamente, pero si lo hizo Suigetsu, que corrió rápidamente impidiendo que Sakura golpeara el suelo con la cabeza.

-mierda, Sasuke- se quejó el espadachín- deja de hacer eso….

Sasuke la miro con frialdad por breves momentos, observo sus labios entreabiertos, sus parpados aunque cerrados, en movimiento, debido al Genjutsu en el que se encontraba, él gruño por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-tráiganla…

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Sakura siempre ha sido buena con el Genjutsu y eso Sasuke lo sabe, es por eso que diseño algunos especiales para ella, de los que fuera un poco difícil salir, pero fueran de poca duración también.

En esta ocasión Sakura despertó cuatro minutos después en la Torre Hokage. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y con pesadez. Miro alrededor con cautela y supo enseguida en donde estaba. E nn al oficina del Hokage

Ella está en una silla en medio de la habitación, Karin esta junto a ella con los brazos tensos a los costados, y en el escritorio que tiene enfrente esta Sasuke, que la observa con la mirada estrecha, como si ella fuera una niña que necesita ser reprendida.

Le duele la cabeza y sabe que él es el responsable de eso, gruñe al recordar lo que paso e intenta levantarse, pero Karin se lo impide.

-Estas algo débil…-le informa la pelirroja mirando hacia Sasuke con el ceño fruncido-…Mejor quédate allí.

"Así será más fácil controlarme" piensa Sakura, pero asiente y mira a su antiguo compañero con ira, pero no dice nada.

Sasuke le regresa la mirada, la observa como si se empeñara en descifrar lo indescifrable, como si buscara lo que sabe que nadie más puede encontrar.

-Haruno…- dice Karin por lo bajo mientras se cruza de brazos- Sasuke quiere…preguntarte un par de cosas.

La pelirrosa la mira de reojo con curiosidad, la Uzumaki parece nerviosa, como si supiera que algo malo se avecina.

Sakura no está enojada, no más de lo usual, de todas formas siempre sucede lo mismo, la rutina de "cielos Santo, otro Genjutsu a la joven Haruno, llévenla a su casa y vigílenla". Es de verdad extraño lo que pasa ahora, ya que jamás había sido llevada a la torre Hokage, desde hace 14 meses y para ser sincero, la mata la curiosidad del por qué todo parece ser tan serio, incluso no hay AMBUS en la habitación, lo que quiere decir que es algo extraoficial, y ella necesita información, así que no se niega más, mira a Sasuke, indicándole con la mirada que hable…

Sasuke Uchiha, ahora duda si hablar o no, quizá piensen que está loco, ni Orochimaru está enterado de su inquietud, pero necesita saberlo, necesita que Sakura lo niegue…Si ella lo niega, todo se arreglara, o eso piensa el.

Se pone cómodo, se inclina hacia adelante y entrelaza los dedos sobre su cara, a Sakura le recuerda su niñez, le recuerda muchas cosas, un pelinegro idiota y callado, y un rubio también idiota pero ruidoso. Esos son recuerdos que hacen que le duela hasta el alma y en un impulso inconsciente lleva su puño al pecho, ahí donde está el corazón, como si intentara protegerlo...pero ese simple acto no lo va a proteger.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay… -dice Sasuke dejando las palabras al aire-…de que ÉL esté vivo?

Sakura parpadea con sorpresa, mira al pelinegro fijamente en estado de Shok.

-De nuevo- suelta el con impaciencia- ¿Qué posi…?

-¿A quién te refieres?-suelta Sakura a Sasuke mientras se levanta de la silla con lentitud, como si acechara a una presa e intentara no asustarla. Sus palabras causan que tanto Karin como el abran los ojos con sorpresa.

La quijada de la pelirroja cae, no creyendo por completo lo que ha escuchado, pero Sasuke se recompone pronto y frunce el ceño con lentitud.

Silencio peligroso, esta vez sí hay algo entre ambos, la tensión es tan palpable, que puede cortarse con un cuchillo y así desatar el caos mismo.

.Sasuke parece no inmutarse ante la mirada peligrosa de Sakura, y para demostrarlo dice:

-Naruto…está vivo ¿cierto?

En toda la habitación, puede escucharse como Sakura aprieta los puños y la quijada con fuerza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos parte el escritorio en dos, con su fuerza descomunal, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del Uchiha en ningún momento.

El ceño de Sakura y Sasuke esta fruncido, las astillas vuelan alrededor de ambos y sus cabellos están escandalizados en un frenesí violeto.

Parece que los golpes van a volver, perón entonces Sakura Grita:

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre!... ¡tú Uchiha Sasuke no tienes Derecho!

Los ojos color Jade, están llenos de Ira, enojo y dolor, las lágrimas amenazan con salir y sus nudillos se han vuelto blancos debido a la fuerza que aplica.

Sasuke tiene el ceño fruncido profundamente, y no sabe que decir.

Cerca de 6 AMBUS, incluido Sai, entran a la Habitación, pero Sasuke ya sereno los detiene. Ella se levanta respirando con dificultad.

-Sabes muy bien- masculla entre dientes- que Naruto está donde está por tu culpa, ¿y aun así te atreves a nombrarlo?

Sasuke estrecha la mirada y se levanta.

Karin se acerca a Sakura y la toma por el brazo.

-Cálmate, Haruno…-Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerzas unos segundos y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, Sasuke está justo frente a ella.

-Salgan-ordena a todos. Durante unos segundos en los que Sakura da un paso atrás, nadie, aparte de ella, se mueve- Salgan…AHORA.

Y entonces todos se van, antes de cerrar la puerta Karin observa que a pesar de que Sakura tiembla, la mirada en su rostro es feroz. No teme por ella porque sabe que Sasuke no le hará daño, no esta vez.

Si, Sakura está temblando, pero no por miedo, es porque se está conteniendo.

-responde a mi pregunta- dice Sasuke con sequedad, como si en realidad aquello no le importara, pero la verdad es todo lo contrario.

Sakura levanta un puño en el aire y por un momento, parece que va a golpearlo y a pesar de que el no se mueve, mira el puño con cautela. Ambos se miran a los ojos, ella aprieta los labios con fuerza y entonces baja el puño.

-si te refieres…-dice ella mirando a través de la venta- …a que Él está allí afuera, saltando y atacando a sus antiguos compañeros….estas muy equivocado.

Sasuke la contempla, es extraño que ella le hable a el directamente, le hace sentir bien, llena un poco el hueco que hay en su pecho. No le quita la mirada de encima, mientras ella ve por la venta, la mirada melancólica de su rostros es inquietante, haría que él lo creyera, sin embargo algo le dice que miente…

-No lo descarto…-anuncia Sasuke, causando que ella le mire preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo negaste por completo.

Ella frunce el ceño y da un paso atrás.

-¿para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para decir estupideces?

Sasuke deja de mirarla y va hacia la puerta, la abre y por ella entran los AMBUS, tres de ellos se llevan el escritorio hecho trizas y dos más invocan uno nuevo e igual al anterior. Entonces se vuelven a quedar solos.

El camina hacia la silla con parsimonia y mientras lo hace, dice:

-necesito tu opinión en algo…

Sakura levanta ambas cejas en el aire, pensando al principio que es una trampa, pero dándose cuenta enseguida de que no es así. Sasuke tiene esa mirada extraña en el rostro, la que muestra casi nunca, la que significa que está preocupado.

-jamás me necesitaste para nada y mucho menos mi opinión ¿Por qué lo harías ahora?

Sasuke se sienta detrás del escritorio y suspira con cansancio. Ella tiene razón pero…

-quiero una esposa-dice sin sentimiento alguno, como si lo que estuviera pidiendo fuese su almuerzo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Los ojos de Sakura están blancos de la sorpresa y su quijada está abierta, se queda unos segundos petrificada en esa posición, pero entonces vuelve en sí.

-No entiendo…-Susurra más para sí misma que para Sasuke-¿Por qué?

Pero aun así él contesta.

-Me di cuenta de que como están las cosas, puedo morir tarde o temprano, no me resistiré esta vez- Sakura frunce el ceño- Pero mi propósito de reconstruir mi Clan jamás será cumplido si no me doy prisa. Así que quiero que recopiles información sobre las mejores candidatas.

La pelirrosa levanta una ceja intentando esconder que muy en el fondo, le duele.

-Eso lo tienen que hacer tus pa…-se detiene y mira al suelo avergonzada- …um ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Karin-San?

-Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti…

Ella se inclina sobre el escritorio, colocando ambas manos firmemente sobre la madera. Sasuke no se mueve y sus narices están a escasos centímetros de distancia, entonces ella susurra con enojo.

-No soy casamentera, Sasuke…

El parece no inmutarse, ni siquiera por la cercanía, en cambio dice:

-permitiré que te incluyas en la lista, después de todo cumples con los requisitos.

Ella se sonroja y retrocede cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo hare.

Sasuke sonríe para sus adentros, ella lo hará y él lo sabe, lo hará por la oferta que está a punto de hacerle.

-Si lo haces, podrás verlo, podrás verle hoy mismo y siempre que quieras.

Los ojos jade se llenan de sorpresa y algo recorre su sistema nervioso entero, causando que tiemble un poco por la emoción.

Es una oportunidad que no puede despreciar y el Uchiha lo sabe, para desgracia de ambos.

-¿y bien?

Ella asiente con una sonrisa.

-lo hare.

El único indicio de satisfacción en Sasuke, es el brillo lúgubre en sus ojos, pero Sakura no lo nota.

-Tienes 3 días…

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-que sea una Kunoichi sobresaliente, que sea de una edad adecuada y…que sea hermosa…-Sakura frunce el ceño ante esto último y Sasuke se percata de ello.

-¿sucede algo?

-Creía que…-le mira y luego al suelo-creí que eras un ser que no apreciaba la belleza.

Él se inclina hacia adelante y vuelve a entrelazar los dedos tal y como hacia cuando era Gennin.

-Créeme…lo hago-dice mientras la mira severamente.

Ella no le toma importancia y dice:

-Hay muchas chicas con esa descripción en la aldea, Karin, Ino, Makoto Nara…

-Solo quiero 10 candidatas…

-en tres días, no podre

-…Tres días, Sakura, no más.

-Bien, haré lo que digas con tal de verle-dice ella con ambas manos sobre el pecho.

Sasuke no sabe por qué, pero su sangre hierbe un poco. Es curioso ver como Sasuke Uchiha siente celos y los confunde con la Ira.

-Puedes irte…

Sakura vuelve a asentir y se da la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta…Entonces, justo antes de abrirla se detiene y mira al pelinegro de reojo.

-Una cosa más…-toca la perilla y Sasuke acomoda su espalada contra la silla-…si tienes una pisca de respeto o vergüenza, te abstendrás de nombrarlo de nuevo…¿entendiste? _Si pronuncias su nombre, te haré caer...como tu hiciste con el..._

Y entonces se va…

0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Sé que a estas alturas ya deben de saber a quién quiere ver Sakura ¿o me equivoco?

Pero de todas formas les mostrare a donde va nuestra querida Kunoichi…

Salió de la oficina con el corazón en un Hilo, es difícil concentrarse cuando está tan emocionada o soqueada. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr, por los pasillos, luego por las calles…hasta la prisión de Konoha.

Entro sin importarle que la vieran, o que posiblemente el hospital estaba lleno a esas horas, no le importo nada y entro. Por lo visto Sasuke ya ha dado la orden para que no impidieran e paso, ya que bajo circunstancias normales, apenas asomara la cabeza por allí y todo se hubiese vuelto una cacería de brujas, pero en esta ocasión nadie la detuvo y uno de los guardias, la acompaño a través del largo pasillo, puerta tras puerta, hasta detenerse en la numero 77.

El hombre abre la puerta y adentro solo hay oscuridad.

Por un segundo aterrador, ella cree que todo ha sido una broma y que quizá el ya este…pero entonces ve una mata de cabellos en el fondo y se lanza dentro con fuerza.

Es recibida en los brazos fornidos de un hombre.

-Cálmate- dice él, sereno pero con una voz apagada.

La pelirrosa hunde la cabeza en su hombro y comienza a sollozar.

-¿Sakura? No llores-ella retrocede para mirarlo y el limpia las lágrimas de Sakura con los pulgares.

-Que gusto me da verlo, Sensei….

Y los ojos negros le regresan la mirada.

* * *

 **hola de nuevo...**

 **jaja...era Kakashi ¿que? ¿de verdad pensaban que lo había matado? nop...**

 **bueno...no se que decir...**

 **Gracias por los reviews, y me encanta que les gustara tanto, no esperaba eso...**

 **¿Algo que decir?...ya saben...hermosos reviews son aceptados.**

 **¿Naruto esta vivo?...miren, un pajarito...**

 **En fin...los dejo...aun no se si publico la semana que viene por que quizá me de un tiempo para irme a pasear...son vacaciones y el cuerpo lo sabe...ok no...pero aun no me decido...ya veré en la semana...**

 **Besos y abrazos. Rigel.**


	4. Chapter 4: Secreto

**Me desaparecí ya se, pero les dije que a lo mejor me iba de vacaciones...osease me puse a ver tv todo el día.**

 **En fin**

 **Aquí** **el capitulo 4 y va a estar mas largo parta compensar el otro Domingo.**

* * *

 **La Variable Perpetua**

 **Capitulo 4: Secreto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Los secretos mas grandes se ocultan siempre en los lugares mas inverosímiles"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podría decir que Kakashi Hatake y Haruno Sakura son muy unidos, o que alguna vez lo fueron, pero él la protegía más que a los varones del grupo, porque creía que era frágil y ella en ocasiones lo era. El punto es que la protegía, física y emocionalmente, él estuvo ahí para ella y la resguardo tanto como pudo, tal y como un padre haría con su hija.

Así que ahora, ella llora y el siente impotencia, al no poder hacer nada por su dolor.

El guardia ha permanecido afuera de la celda mientras escucha sollozos e intenta mirar de reojo hacia dentro de la celda.

La luz amarillenta del pasillo entra por la puerta. Sakura se aferra a Kakashi con todas sus fuerzas. Sus delgados brazos rodean la cintura de su maestro y el acaricia su cabello intentando consolarla. A Kakashi nunca lo ha convenció mucho el contacto físico, pero hace 14 meses que no ve a su alumna y la ha extrañado y es más que obvio que ella a él. Pasado un muy buen rato, Sakura ha dejado de llorar y solo tiene espasmo pequeños por todo el cuerpo.

—Sakura—Dice Kakashi separándola para mirarla a la cara, ella limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonríe.

—Soy una tonta, debe de estar cansado

—No es eso—Asegura el peli plateado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. No tiene puestos ni el chaleco, ni la camiseta de manga larga negra que solía llevar, solo el atuendo negro ceñido al cuerpo que le cubre la cara, pero no los brazos.

— ¿Entonces qué es?—Suelta con reproche la Haruno observando la palidez de la piel se su maestro.

—Has crecido mucho…—Sakura se sonroja inconscientemente y asiente. —Y escuche que has intentado irte.

Ella baja la cabeza esperando un regaño o reproche por dejarlo allí, pero no se arrepiente, esos intentos de escape, eran Todos necesarios.

—Sigue intentando—Dice Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa que da un paso atrás—Pero cambiando de tema…¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

Sakura mira sus manos nerviosa y suelta un suspiro digno de una mujer que ha vivido mucho.

—Vera….

No le cuenta mucho, si lo hiciera, todo su plan se vendría abajo, principalmente por el guardia fuera de la celda. Ella le cuenta solo lo necesario, una pequeña parte de la verdad.

Que ha estado bien y que Sasuke le hizo una curiosa petición a cambio de que pudiera verlo.

Pero no le cuenta que el Uchiha casi la ha matado varias veces en el último año, o que no habla con nadie en la aldea a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario, y tampoco le cuenta sobre su pequeño secreto, bueno, no tan pequeño…

Kakashi se ha sentado en la cama de la celda, mientras parece meditar lo que Sakura le ha dicho.

La pelirrosa mira por primera vez alrededor, es una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, con una cama que no parece ser nada cómoda, un lavabo y retrete y una bañera. Ante esto último Sakura levanta las cejas con sorpresa. Esperaba que su maestro estuviera en pésimas condiciones, pero no es así, inclusive por su estado físico, parece que es bien alimentado, todo está bien, salvo por el sello que Kakashi de seguro tiene en su pecho, un sello que le impide moverse mucho, pero eso es para que el no escape, de ahí en fuera, el parece estar bien.

Recuerdos dolorosos vienen a la mente de Sakura, el equipo 7 aparece en sus pensamientos.

—Al parecer Sasuke-kun no se ha olvidado de quien fuimos para el…— suelta ella sin pensar.

Kakashi la observa con la mirada estrecha mientras ella mira el suelo con la vista perdida y expresión melancólica. Mala señal piensa él.

—¿te sientes cómoda con esto, Sakura?—Ella le mira sin comprender, pero aun con esa mirada vacía que parece difícil borrar.— Me refiero a que si de verdad planeas ayudar a Sasuke a buscar esposa.

Sakura asiente sin dudarlo.

— ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—Todavía lo amas ¿no es así?—Sakura abre la boca para hablar, pero nada sale de sus labios, los cierra y mira a otro lado.

Kakashi recuerda aquel día 10 de Octubre cuando Sasuke hablo de su revolución. El día que Sakura intento detenerlo con palabras.

Usualmente el Hatake no se mete en los asuntos de los demás, ni con sus sentimientos, pero él sabe muy bien como evolucionaron los sentimientos de Sakura y sabe que eso los hace más fuertes, sabe que las palabras que ella le dijo a Sasuke aquel día, eran sinceras e incluso a él le dolieron, sintió lo que Sakura sentía, es por eso que la defendió después, cuando Sasuke la metió en el Genjutsu, dejándola fuera del juego.

.

 _"Sakura realmente quería salvarte todo este tiempo"_

 _._

Kakashi también recuerda lo que Sasuke la había contestado.

.

 _"¿Ella sigue viviendo en su sueño de amor de amor verdadero? Yo no tengo ninguna razón para amarla y tampoco veo una razón para que ella me ame"_

 _._

El peli plateado conoce a Sasuke, porque era aunque no igual, parecido a él. Sabe que aunque Sasuke no viera o tuviera razones, no significaba que no estuviera buscándolas, por eso había hecho caer a Sakura en el Genjutsu, porque quizá el comenzaba a ver razones, razones que quería negar. Y aunque el mismo le había dicho a Sasuke que no las necesitaba, no estaba del todo en lo cierto.

.

 _"el único momento en el necesitas un motivo es cuando odias a alguien ¿no acaba ella de decir que te quería a su lado? Tan solo quería salvarte no hay nada más en ello. Esa chica de ahí que casi pierde su vida por ti, aun llora cuando sea que piensa en ti, y la única Razón es que te quiere tanto que duele_ "

.

Kakashi sabe que aunque sea poco pero sus palabras afectaron a Sasuke, al igual que las de Sakura. Esa es una de las ocasiones en las que Hatake Kakashi de verdad deseaba poder saber que pensaba su alumno.

—NO…—sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Sakura, que hace eco en la habitación.

El levanta la vista y contempla los ojos fríos de su alumna.

— ¿Qué?

—ya no le amo.—Asegura ella con las manos en puños sobre el pecho.

Kakashi asiente, sin creerlo pero no hay nada más que discutir, por el momento.

El asunto se ha vuelto incomodo, y ambos lo sienten. Sakura se abraza a sí misma y dice:

—Tengo trabajo que hacer...—Sale de la habitación y mira desde afuera a su sensei—Lo veré mañana Kakashi-sensei…

Y entonces el guardia cierra la puerta.

Cuando Sakura Sale de las instalaciones de la prisión, el sol indica que es más de media tarde y solo quedan unas horas hasta el atardecer y ella tiene trabajo que hacer, Así que se apura, hacia la Biblioteca de Konoha.

El resto del día será algo aburrido, así que esperaremos hasta el anochecer.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Desde el 10 de Octubre de hace 18 meses, Sasuke se ha vuelto una persona muy reflexiva, he incluso es algo difícil que lo saquen de sus casillas, ante cualquier problema, medita antes de actuar, a menos de que ese problema tenga cabello rosado con ojos color Jade, y su nombre sea Sakura, porque en ese Caso él va a actuar y luego a meditar.

El Uchiha está en su oficina, mirando a través de la ventana, el cielo es azul oscuro, adornado con algunas estrellas que comienzan a salir.

Él se está preguntando si fue buena encomendarle a Sakura la tarea de buscarle esposa. ¿Pensó en ese instante? La verdad es que no mucho, originalmente, se lo había pedido a Karin, pero Sakura lo había hecho cabrear y no vio mejor forma de cobrárselas que esa... pero ¿Por qué?

De pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. Él se gira y ve a Karin en la puerta con los brazos cruzados Sobre el pecho.

Sasuke se le queda viendo fijamente, esperando un porqué de su visita.

— ¿Qué planeas?—Suelta ella causando que el Uchiha frunza el ceño. —Sabes que a lo que me refiero, Sakura-¿Por qué le pediste a ella…?

—No es tu asunto…

—En realidad, lo es… porque a mí me lo pediste primero. Planeas algo con ella ¿verdad?—Sasuke se da la vuelta mirando hacia afuera nuevamente…—Sasuke…

El pelinegro la mira fríamente, Karin traga sonoramente y da un paso atrás, pero parece que no planea irse sin respuestas, así que…

—No…

— ¿No? ¿Enserio?—Karin intenta no sonreír, se quita los anteojos y mira a Sasuke sonrojada, un cambio muy repentino, si me preguntan—En ese Caso ¿no quieres que te haga compañía?

Sasuke suspira con cansancio y le ordena que se largue.

—Lo supuse…—Dice con una mueca la Uzumaki, Vuelve a ponerse los anteojos y se acerca al escritorio—Escucha, ya no sé si te engañas a ti mismo o a ella…

Sasuke frunce el ceño pensativo y camina hasta la silla tocando el respaldo con una de sus manos, no la mira a ella, en cambio ve la madera del escritorio los papeles que hay sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué intercedes por ella?

Karin parece sorprendida, pero aun así contesta…

—Me cae bien, además…le debo la vida. —Sasuke la ve sin expresión alguna en el rostro, él sabe muy bien lo que la pelirroja quiere decir…—De todas formas, también esperaba que ella fuera algún día una Uzumaki….

El pelinegro aprieta los puños y la quijada.

—¿a qué viene eso?

—Ah ya sabes —exclama ella restándole importancia, pero con una sonrisa burlona en los labios—Ella y Naruto eran muy unidos ¿no? O eso fue lo que yo vi mientras estuve en la aldea.

—Vete Karin—la pelirroja traga saliva y asiente, los ojos de Sasuke ahora están teñidos de rojo y morado con el Sharingan y el Rinnegan.

La Uzumaki reacomoda sus anteojos y sale de la habitación, pero justo en la puerta se detiene y le dice:

—Si planeas algo o no… no importa, simplemente dile a ella a que viene todo esto…

Y entonces se va.

Sasuke comienza a creer que ella tiene razón, jamás hace nada que Karin le aconseje, pero en esta ocasión quizá ella este en lo correcto.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Creo que ya has notado que Sakura está un tanto…Histérica. Crees que ella está enojada y llena de Ira y en realidad lo está, pero solo porque la Ira y el Enojo cubren y esconden el dolor que siente.

Lo descubrió días después de ser liberada, cambio sus ojos rojos por un ceño fruncido, cambio las sonrisas por miradas de odio, pensó que le funcionaria, como a Sasuke le había funcionado tantos años, ella se alejó de los demás y se sumergió en su oscuridad, por primera vez en la vida comprendió por completo a Sasuke, pero me estoy adelantando, eso es para después.

No digo que la pelirrosa se haya vuelto una versión femenina y rosada de Sasuke, sigue siendo (en ocasiones) la misma chica de antes.

Como en estos momentos, que está en su casa con tres montañas de papeles alrededor.

Hay una carpeta con diez hojas por cada chica en la aldea, y ella tiene que revisarlas todas en tres días, además de elegir y consultar con las propias chicas, no va a obligar a nadie después de todo.

Hasta ahora ha descartado solo a una chica, Hinata. ¿Por qué? Bueno, seria cruel, porque Sakura sabe muy bien lo que la ojiperla sentía por Naruto.

Naruto.

Sakura levanta la vista del papel que sostiene en las manos y ve a través de la casa sumida en la oscuridad.

Su casa, cortesía de Sasuke, está en el centro de Konoha y ella la eligió. Es grande, con un solo piso, algo anticuada, tiene un pequeño patio y todas las puertas, son corredizas salvo la de la entrada. La adquirió después de su…pelea con sus padres.

En momentos como este Sakura podría comenzar a creer en los fantasmas, se siente observada desde la oscuridad, pero sabe, por su instinto ninja que no hay nadie allí.

Vuelve la vista a los papeles y un rato después mira en reloj en la pared, marca las diez de la noche. Ella se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia una puerta en el fondo de la casa. Pero entonces, alguien llama a la puerta de entrada. Ella maldice por lo bajo y avanza, esta vez hasta la entrada. Tiene una idea de quién puede ser, una pelirroja con anteojos quizá…a veces la visita y habla con ella.

Si, Karin es otra de las personas con las que Sakura interactúa.

Abre la puerta y Oh mierda, no es quien esperaba.

Sasuke, está afuera, mirando hacia otro lado con si Haori casi negro ante la oscuridad de la noche sin Luna.

— ¿Sasuke?—Es lo único que se le ocurre decir, pero tiene miedo en ese instante, si él hubiese llegado un minuto después…

Él la mira y al hacerlo lleva su manos a la Katana inconscientemente, ella enseguida se coloca en posición de ataque, con los puños al frente. Sasuke ve como los ojos de Sakura brillan, pero por primera vez en meses no es a ira lo que causa en brillo, sino la sorpresa Y ¿MIEDO? él suelta la Katana y cada musculo del cuerpo de la Haruno se relaja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dice ella con una mirada de preocupación.

Sasuke avanza y hace ademan de entrar, ella se hace instintivamente a un lado y el entra a la casa y al pasar junto a ella se detiene brevemente y la mira hacia abajo. Ahora él es más alto que ella, parece un acto de intimidación lo que hace, pero más bien le está pidiendo permiso. Sakura le ve a los ojos, ambos están en el portal de su casa y no saben que pensar. Entonces ella desvía la vista y entra, pero seguida de él.

En una sociedad, como es la Shinobi, la cortesía es sin duda, primordial y como Kunoichi bien entrenada, Sakura no puede olvidar sus modales. Aunque el que esté en su casa sea, Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo guía hasta la sala, en donde ella estaba, le indica que se siente, y él así lo hace….Sakura mueve una montaña de papeles y ella también se sienta sobre un cojín con las piernas cruzadas.

Y solo entonces los dos se dan cuenta de la incómoda situación. Sentados frente a frente, solos…en la casa de Sakura.

Ella se aclara la garganta y toma uno de las carpetas

— ¿Por qué viniste?

Sasuke coloca la Katana a un lado y Sakura lo observa sin quitar la mirada del arma en un solo momento. Pero vuelve la vista a él.

—Si quieres ver personalmente las listas, no es necesario que…

—No es eso

—…

Por un segundo Sasuke duda, quizá no tenga tanta importancia después de todo, quizá sea una estupidez que este allí…quizá, pero aun así dice:

—La idea de tener una esposa no fue mía.

Sakura baja la mirada evitando la sorpresa, ella suponía algo así, pero no esperaba que Sasuke se lo dijera.

—Orochimaru y el Daimyo me recomendaron que buscara una figura femenina para que gobernara a mi lado… Lo pensé mucho, tenían razón.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Creí… que deberías saberlo. Después de la elección, nos iremos a la mansión del señor Feudal y allí me casare.

Olvide mencionarlo, Aunque el señor Feudal, no estuvo de acuerdo con que Sasuke fuera Hokage, se vio Obligado, porque, bueno era Uchiha Sasuke y ahora todos le temían… Pero esa es otra historia.

Sakura sigue mirando sus manos sin decir nada, Le duele lo que oye, aunque quiera negárselo. Se da cuenta de que lo que acaba de escuchar es la información más valiosa que ha tenido en meses…Y del propio Sasuke, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que sea una trampa o algo parecido, así que no se fiara tan fácilmente.

—Entonces…—Suelta Sakura mirando de nuevo a Sasuke que permanece imperturbable—… quieres que escoja a cualquier chica con porte, para que la presentes ante el Daimyo…

—Quiero que escojas a la mujer que me va a acompañar el resto de mi vida, eso si no te incomoda.

Sakura le mira con el ceño fruncido unos momentos, ¿Por qué todos le hacen esa pregunta?

—Hare lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo—Se levanta dejando la carpeta que tenía en las manos a un lado. Sasuke la imita y toma su Katana. —Puedo buscar a alguien con esas características, Sasuke, pero no te prometo que te amé, si eso es lo que buscas.

Sasuke la mira unos momentos sin decir o hacer algo, entonces se acerca a ella y Sakura no se mueve, solo lo observa.

—Aun puedes incluirte entre las candidatas, Sakura—Por un momento su corazón late desenfrenado c cuando Sasuke se acerca más. Pero entonces Sakura se da la vuelta.

—Tengo cosas que hacer…ya conoces la salida.

No lo ve, ni escucha nada por unos segundos muy largos, pero luego oye pasos que se alejan, y la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Y de nuevo esta sola…

Necesita unos minutos para calmar su corazón.

"No puedes"-se dice ella mismas-"no puedes caer de nuevo"

Pero la verdad, la que le oculto a Kakashi y a ella misma, está por salir a la luz.

Se pregunta qué estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida, entonces lo recuerda, vuelve a dirigirse hasta la puerta en el fondo de la casa, la desliza a un lado y observa dentro con cuidado. Es un baño, el único baño de esa casa. Ella entra y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

Hace un sello con la mano derecha y la bañera e mueve a un lado, dejando ver una escalera oculta.

Sakura respira profundamente y comienza a bajar por las escaleras, donde esconde su secreto.

Llega a una pequeña habitación, donde hay equipo médico y ninja. Hay una pequeña mesa llena de pergaminos vacíos. Se dirige hacia ella y toma uno, escribe dentro de él y finalmente lo cierra.

Invoca a una pequeña babosa que aparece frente a sí.

—Sakura-san—dice la babosa—Aun no sé nada de Tsunade-sama…

—Lo se Katsuyu, necesito que lleves este mensaje.

— ¿A dónde?

—Con Gaara, en Sunna.

La babosa desaparece con una nube de humo, entonces Sakura se da la vuelta y mira la cortina azul, como las de los hospitales.

Camina hasta ella y la abre.

¿Ya sabes qué hay del otro lado?

Un chico…

Sakura revisa el suero y la maquina junto a la cama, la máquina que desprende un sonido insistente que indica que Sasuke se equivocó aquel 10 de octubre.

Después de cambiar algunas cosas, Sakura ve al chico y finalmente, se puede relajar, ahora puede permitir que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos.

Acaricia con cariño la mata de cabello rubio sobre la almohada-

—Tengo mucho que contarte, _Naruto…_

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Así es, todos creen que Naruto murió, pero no fue así.

En realidad si murió, pero después de una hora de resucitación en la que Sakura no se rindió, logro revivirlo, pero había un problema. Sasuke destruyo a las bestias con cola, o eso creyó el…

Naruto se había vuelto el Jinchuriki de todas las bestias, y al "destruirlas" Naruto debería haber muerto. Pero una esencia de estas permaneció dentro del Uzumaki, pero era débil…Así que las bestias se están regenerando dentro de él.

Tsunade era la única que sabía sobre Naruto aparte de Sakura, ella le había dicho que si ni Killer-Bee, ni Gaara habían muerto era por algo… Que era seguro que Naruto despertaría, pero que podían pasar años.

Pero había una esperanza. Esto lo dejo para después…

Lejos muy lejos, en Sunakagure algo está pasando. Ahora estamos en la sala de juntas de Suna, la mesa la encabeza Gaara, alrededor cerca de veinte personas le miran con atención, personas conocidas, desconocidas, recordadas y algunas olvidadas.

— ¿Cuál es el Plan Gaara-sama?-dice un chico con cabellera larga color verde parduzco y unos característicos ojos violetas, podría decirse que su edad es de cerca de quince o dieciséis años. Él se encuentra parado detrás de una mujer de cabello morado y ojos negros.

—Paciencia Yukimaru — dice seria la mujer —No presiones al Kazekage.

—Lo siento Gaara-sama, Guren-san…

El pelirrojo asiente y se levanta de la silla mirándolos a todos con dureza.

—Todos estamos aquí por una sola razón —Su voz es fría, desde la guerra ha tenido problemas, se ve mayor, su cabello esta alborotado y su ropa ha cambiado también. —Nada ha sido fácil en los últimos años, hemos perdido a muchos amigos—Guarda silencio un momento y todos, sin excepción en la sala están pensando en Uzumaki Naruto…—Lo que buscamos no es venganza, sino justicia…buscamos la libertad, que fue robada de nuestros hermanos Shinobis de Konoha.

—Pero ellos no han buscado su libertad—dice alguien levantándose en el otro extremo de la mesa, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio y ondulado— ¿Cómo estamos seguros de que en verdad la quieren?

—No se ustedes, pero yo creo que ella tiene razón—Dice un chico de cabello corto gris azulado, con ojos marrones y una túnica blanca de monje.

—Hotaru y Sora ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?-Dice la mujer de cabello morado, Guren, enojada.

—Ellos tiene razón—die Gaara sorprendiéndolos a todos— ¿Cómo lo sabemos dicen?...Tenemos un contacto dentro de la aldea…

—Déjame adivinar—Suelta Mei Terumi junto a el— ¿Haruno Sakura?

Gaara asiente con gravedad.

—Esa chiquilla… Era amiga de Naruto ¿verdad? Pero también sentía algo por Uchiha Sasuke-dice Killer-Bee, junto a Mei.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-Grita la mizukage…

—Bueno…a veces el corazón se entromete en la razón-suelta Hotaru sentándose de nuevo.

—¿y lo dices por experiencia?-Guren se inclina hacia ella con burla.

La muchacha la fulmina y cuando parece que van a pelear Gaara habla:

—Sakura ha sido nuestro contacto desde hacía meses, pero también tenemos información de otras fuentes muy confiables.

— ¿es esa la razón por la que siguen allí?—Pregunta Sora indiferente.

—Sakura ha intentado escapar muchas veces, pero siempre es detenida por Sasuke-informa Temari detrás de su hermano.

— ¿y qué hay de los demás?

—ninguno nos ha dado ninguna razón concreta….

—Esto me huele mal, es la verdad—Soltó moviendo los brazos Bee.

— ¿Sabemos algo sobre Tsunade?—Dijo de pronto con interés una mujer hermosa pelinegra con ojos ónix junto a Gaara.

—Raikage-sama—Le regaño un muchacho peli plateado tras ella

—Tranquilo Yusei, es simple curiosidad—Suelta fríamente la mujer.

Tanto el chico como ella tienen puesta una armadura Samurái color negra.

—No sabemos nada de ella—Informo Mei con expresión cansada.

—Es unan cobarde…-Exclamo un hombre apuesto de cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros.

—Tsuchikage-dono—dijo Gaara con tranquilidad—Tsunade Senju no es ninguna cobarde, debió haber tenido motivos para irse de la aldea…Como sea…El mensaje que nos llego tiene información muy interesante sobre los movimientos de Sasuke en los próximos días…

— ¿Y qué haremos?—soltó Yukimaru con preocupación.

—Atacar—Dijeron los 4 Kages al unísono.

Y así lo Harán.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo...**

 **Primero que nada, si no lo notaron voy a usar a los personajes del relleno de Naruto, no a todos pero si a algunos.**

 **Hay una nueva Raikage...y un nuevo Tsuchikage...¿sus nombres? en unos capítulos mas.**

 **¿Que mas?**

 **Gracias por los reviews, tomare en cuenta todo lo que me han dicho, mejorare este fic tanto como pueda, pero ahora me es difícil por la escuela y el trabajo...Pero créanme, que mejorare.**

 **se que se deben de estar preguntando como escondieron a Naruto tanto tiempo...pues sigan leyendo y lo sabrán jeje.**

 **Mil besos, mil abrazos...Rigel**


	5. La lista de las 10, sueño y Hentai

Ya se que merezco lo peor, matenme.

Esta vez si fue mi elección abandonar el fic, pero no permanentemente. Fue temporal, decidí esperar a que la escuela terminara y el trabajo también, para poder escribir todas las vacaciones.

Fue mucho tiempo lo se, pero cuando quise comenzar de nuevo, se me vinieron exámenes, tramites y fue todo un caos en mi cabecita.

-Por cierto, el fanfic CAOS tambien sera actualizado y terminado muy pronto-

Ahora si, a lo que iba, este capitulo lo resumí, se suponía eran dos, pero no le vi el caso, por eso Sasuke ni sus luces.

Los veo abajo, espero les guste y me alegra estar de vuelta.

* * *

Disclaimer. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y magia de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo algunos de los personajes que aquí se presentan son míos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5:**

 **"La lista de las 10, sueños y Hentai"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los pasos de Sakura son escuchados atentamente por todos los que se cruzan en su camino, muchas personas se hacen a un lado o cambian de rumbo apenas la ven. Es una especie de ley no proclamada "Tratar a Sakura como una peste"

La pelirrosa los ignora, su vista y básicamente todos sus sentidos están centrados en los papeles que lleva en las manos. Mira a uno y luego otro, tiene una decisión que tomar, dos personas con las cuales hablar y esta desesperada por una segunda opinión. Era allá a donde se dirigía, por una segunda opinión.

Mira la fotografía de la rubia ojiazul que está en su mano derecha, entonces sus ojos se posan en la pelirroja de ojos carmesí, cuando escucha detrás de ella:

-¡Sakura-chan!- su cuerpo se congela en ese instante y sus ojos se abren como platos, una punzada de dolor atraviesa su corazón cuando se gira con lentitud, sabe que lo que vera No son ojos azules como el cielo, o una cabellera rubia y brillante, o una sonrisa tan grande que hincha tu corazón.

Konohamaru le sonríe alegremente y agita su mano mientras corre hacia ella. Sakura siente como sus labios tiemblan un poco antes de obligarse a sonreír.

-Nee-san…-dice el niño cuando llega hasta ella. Sakura pone ambos papeles bajo su brazo izquierdo, mientras que su puño derecho se posa en su cadera.

-Konohamaru-kun ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El niño sonríe, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, un gesto que le recordó demasiado a Naruto.

-Es una larga historia, nee-san - Konohamaru mira a todos lados y le indica a Sakura que se acerque, ella se inclina hasta quedar a su altura y escucha lo que susurra el niño- Nos enviaron al país del rayo, a una misión de espionaje - Sakura abre los ojos con sorpresa y se levanta mirando a Konohamaru con preocupación.

\- ¿Enviaron a gennins a una misión tan peligrosa?

-Tranquila, sucedieron cosas muy interesantes, quiero contártelas pero… no sé si sea el lugar adecuado.

Sakura sabe lo que se avecina, se inclina de nuevo colocando una mano en su barbilla, Konohamaru la imita, ambos con cara de complicidad, y comienzan a asentir. Saben que están pensando lo mismo.

-¿Ramen?-dicen los dos al unísono.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Su respiración esta entrecortada, Hinata tiene ya un buen rato corriendo alrededor de la aldea. Su cabello vuela al aire y abraza con fuerza algo entre sus brazos.

-¡Espera, Hinata!-grita alguien detrás de ella.

Sus ojos aperlados miran de reojo hacia atrás y observan a Kiba y Akamaru que corren en su dirección. Al ver la cercanía, aprieta el paso, gira en una esquina y sigue corriendo, no sabe a dónde va, solo sabe que tiene que correr.

-¡Hinata!

-¡No! Kiba-kun, no permitiré que le hagas daño- Kiba detrás de ella frunce el ceño y corre más rápido, causando que Hinata corra aún más rápido. La hyuga da una vuelta más y entonces choca contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!-Grita Sakura frotando su cabeza.- ¿oh? ¿Hinata?

-L..lo siento Sakura –Dice Hinata levantándose de encima de la pelirrosa con dificultad.

-¿Qué sucede?-La Haruno se levanta con ayuda de Konohamaru-¿Estas bien?

La pelinegra mira sobre su hombro, pero no suelta aquello que trae entre las manos.

-¡Hinata!-Grita de nuevo Kiba-regresa aquí.

La ojiperla da un saltito y se apresura a esconderse detrás de sakura.

-No dejes que se lo lleve-susurra.

-¿de qué hablas?-Dice Sakura mirando como Kiba da la vuelta en la esquina y se les queda mirando con ira.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-dice Konohamaru señalando el bulto que abraza Hinata, y al tiempo de que lo hace se escucha un sonoro ¡MIAU!

-Ese maldito animal- dice Kiba con un puño en alto –Me ha atacado y a ti también Hinata, acepta que es un gato pervertido.

Sakura Y Konohamaru se miran y luego al gato amarillo que se aferra al pecho, o dicho de otro modo, a los pecho de Hinata. Todo indicaba que ella no se había dado cuenta de que el animal era en definitiva un pervertido.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Sakura a Hinata mientras tomaba al gatito del lomo y lo levantaba frente a ella, el animal no parecía muy contento de que lo hubiesen alejado de su protectora.

\- Fuimos a dejar flores a mi Neji- Dijo Kiba – Y ahí estaba ese engendro del mal, entonces ataco a Hinata y cuando iba a quitárselo de encima, me ataco a mi- Kiba señala el rasguño en su cara, nada grave, se le pasaría en unos días.- Akamaru me ayudo, pero entonces esa…cosa fue a con Hinata y ella corrió protegiéndolo.

Sakura le echó un vistazo más al pequeño gatito en su mano que la miraban suplicante, pero Sakura podía ver más allá de esos ojos lindos y su pequeño tamaño, ella podía ver que ese gato era un pervertido, sin embargo, y a pesar de que ella hubiese estado gustosa de entregarle el animalito a la justicia, no a Kiba claro, pero si a alguien que se hiciera cargo de él, ella no podía porque Hinata quería protegerlo y la Hyuga se había vuelto su mejor amiga y si ella quería proteger al animal ella la apoyaría, así que le entrego el gato de vuelta a Hinata.

-Oye, eso no es justo- se quejó Kiba.

Sakura le miro severamente y por primera vez en meses, le dijo lo siguiente:

-Ya nada es justo aquí, Kiba- Ella levanto la barbilla retándolo-La justicia, por más pequeña que fuese se esfumo de esta aldea, desde el 10 de octubre de hace dieciocho meses- Las personas comenzaron a aglomerase alrededor mientras Kiba daba un paso atrás, Sakura suspiro debido a que había llamado la atención.

-Sakura-chan, no lob hagas…-dice Konohamaru tomándola del brazo. Ella asiente mientras observa con disimulo a los AMBUS que la vigilan desde lejos.

-Vamonos- La pelirrosa se da la vuelta y Konohamaru la sigue, Hinata espera un poco, le lanza una mirada de disculpa a Kiba seguida de una inclinación y se va.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-De verdad lo siento- dice Hinata a Sakura, de nuevo, los tres han caminado ya varios minutos y la Hyuga se ha disculpado por lo menos veinte veces.

-No te preocupes-vuelve a decirle Sakura con una sonrisa- Yo me deje llevar, pobre Kiba.-Su mirada baja al suelo y avanza con tristeza.

Konohamaru frunce el ceño mientras mira a la pelirrosa, ellos dos se han vuelto muy unidos desde hace 18 meses, desde que todos creen que Naruto murió. El niño se refugió en Sakura y Hinata, porque ellas eran lo que más le recordaban a Naruto, y a ellas dos les pasaba lo mismo con él.

-Pero, Sakura, yo…- Hinata calla al observar el lugar frente a ellos, se da cuenta que ahí es a donde se dirigían todo este tiempo- El… ¿Ichiraku-Ramen?

Los tres se quedan parados mirando el local, algo parece vacío en el, sobre todo después de que Ayame se fuera, el Viejo Teuchi la había enviado al país del té, a que comenzara otra vida, lejos de la Nueva Konoha, la aldea que se podría. La expresión en la cara de las dos Kunoichis y del niño es de perdida e infinita tristeza. Caminan hasta dentro del local y toman tres asientos colocándose Sakura en medio. El viejo Teuchi les sonríe alegremente.

-Me da gusto verlos por aquí- dice preparándose para servir.

-Lo mismo decimos-le contestan Sakura y Hinata.

-¿Lo de siempre?

-Claro.

Enseguida los tres tienen un enorme plato de ramen enfrente, lo miran unos segundos, gritan "Itadakimasu" y comienzan a comer. El viejo Teuchi los observa con una sonrisa melancólica, ¿Qué más puede hacer? El único tema de conversación que le ocurre, los pondría tristes, así que prefiere ver como degustan su platillo con alegría.

Mientras comen, Akamaru les cuenta que la misión de espionaje salió mal y que fueron descubiertos por la misma Raikage, sin embargo solo los había dejado ir con una advertencia.

-Entonces –Comienza Sakura dejando los palillos a un lado- ¿el nuevo Raikage es una mujer?

-Sí, su nombre es Tomoe Teisen - Konohamaru mira hacia atrás esperando que nadie lo escuche-Es una Onna Bugeisha - Sakura da un salto de sorpresa y mira a Hinata que luce igual de sorprendida.

-¿Una mujer Samurái?-Hinata acaricia al gatito en su regazo- Pero eso solo sucede en el país del hierro.

-En nuestra investigación encontramos que ella nació en Kumogakure, su madre era una Kunoichi y su padre un Samurái, ella tiene las habilidades de ambos, Shinobis y Samuráis - Konohamaru mira el nuevo plato que le es servido y continua- Tiene control sobre el elemento rayo y su técnica secreta es más poderosa que las habilidades del antiguo Raikage.-Después de comer un poco más sigue hablando - Su dominio de las armas Samurái es extremadamente eficaz. Ella estuvo en el frente de varios campos de batalla durante la guerra, después de que…cuando necesitaron un nuevo Raikage, la postularon a ella.

-Vaya, debe de ser muy fuerte, -asegura Sakura imaginándose a una mujer con armadura Samurái.

-Y eso no es todo - dice Konohamaru de pronto sonrojado - ella es muy bella y buena.

Sakura y Hinata sonríen, al tiempo que el viejo Teuchi soltaba una risotada. Los tres rieron un rato mientras Konohamaru los ignoraba y seguía comiendo.

-Hablando de belleza – Dice Teuchi inclinándose hacia el frente -¿Cómo vas con la lista de las 10?

-¿lista de la 10? ¿Se refieren a las candidatas?-Todos asienten-¡vaya! Le han puesto nombre.

-Toda la aldea ha comenzado a llamarle así, Sakura –Informa Hinata mirando el gatito en su regazo.

-Ya veo - suelta la pelirrosa mirando hacia arriba- Bueno, solo me falta una chica, y tengo dos opciones aun.

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura-suelta Teuchi dándose la vuelta. Sakura le ve la espalda con preocupación – es cruel que justo a Ti, Sasuke te pida eso.

Los ojos aperlados de Hinata, se posan en el ceño fruncido de la Haruno, su mirada tiembla y Hinata sabe que se está conteniendo.

Después de varios platos más y de que Sakura pagara la cuenta, todos se despiden de Teuchi, luego Konohamaru se marcha a buscar a su equipo y Sakura y Hinata siguen andando.

-oh, lo olvide-se queja Hinata mirando al gatito amarillo con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo llevarlo a casa-levanta al animalito en alto- A Hanabi y a mi padre no les agradan mucho los gatos.

Sakura medita un momento y después dice:

-Dámelo a mí…

-¿estas segura, Sakura?

-Claro, tengo mucho espacio en mi casa-Toma al gatito que de nuevo parece infeliz al alejarlo de la Hyuga - ¿y cómo se llama?

-Aun no le he puesto nombre….

-Vaya, tengo el nombre adecuado para el…

-¿e…enserio? - Sakura asiente con picardía y Hinata dice -Bueno, gracias de nuevo.

-No es nada, enserio-La pelirrosa parece recordar los pápeles bajo su brazo-por cierto, antes de encontrarme con Konohamaru-kun te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, tengo un consejo que pedirte…

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura sabía que una de las dos candidatas que tenía en mente le diría que No, pero no sabía cual, ni por qué, Hinata le aconsejo que le preguntara a ellas y se dio cuenta de que no era mala idea.

Puede oler las flores incluso antes de ver la florería. Tiene que repetirse a sí misma varias veces que lo hará rápido, que lo hace por Kakashi… y por Naruto.

Entra a la florería y tiene suerte de que quien este atendiendo sea Ino, en sus tiempos libres fuera del Hospital, le ayuda a su madre en la florería. Los ojos azules de la Yamanaka se abren con sorpresa.

-¿Sa..Sakura?

-Hola

-Hola… mi turno termino hace rato y…

-Tengo algo que preguntarte.

Ino mira el ramo de flores que está arreglando y sus ojos se llenan de comprensión. Sigue trabajando, pero sus manos tiemblan levemente.

-¿Quiero saber si…?

-No lo digas - contesta Ino sin mirarla - se a que viniste y la respuesta es no.-Sakura frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta para salir.- Es por Sai ¿sabes? - Ino se sonroja y Sakura la ve de reojo- Él y yo, bueno… me he enamorado de él.

-Me alegro por ti- Sakura comienza a Salir.

Ino corre tras de ella y cuando Sakura ya salió le grita:

-te extraño...vuelve por favor.

Sakura sigue avanzando, no la mira y se esfuerza por no hacerlo, en cambio se concentra en acariciar al gatito que lleva entre sus brazos.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Sakura hablaría con Karin y esta aceptaría ser una de las candidatas, aunque nadie se esperaba que la Uzumaki tuviera un gran plan.

Solo queda una noche y Sasuke escogera a su futura esposa, puesto que la lista de la 10 ya está completa.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todo está oscuro, Sakura sabe que es un sueño, desde hace 18 meses siempre lo sabe.

Hay agua bajo ella, un agua oscura que lanza ondas multicolores bajo sus pies. Puede escuchar su propia respiración, mira alrededor reconociendo el lugar cuando la oscuridad retrocede un poco, entonces lo ve.

Naruto está sentado en posición de Loto en medio del aire, levitando. Sus ojos están cerrados y sus puños están juntos frente a él, parece como si meditara para activar el modo sabio, pero la verdad no es esa.

Sakura avanza hasta él, mientras observa la enorme jaula que está detrás del rubio, hay oscuridad total ahí dentro, pero Sakura sabe lo que encierra.

Observa a Naruto unos momentos, el mismo Naruto de 17 años que todos creen que murió, sus ropas rotas, la banda de Konoha en su frente.

-Volviste- Se escucha a su izquierda, ella levanta la vista y observa que de entre las sombras sale una figura alta de cabello rubio. Sakura sonríe, dudosa.

-Baka - suelta a forma de saludo-¿creíste que no volvería?

El chico se encoge de hombros.

-Ya no vienes tan seguido como antes Sakura-chan.

Sakura mira al chico con tristeza impidiendo que las lágrimas de sus ojos escapen. Busca alguna excusa aunque no la encuentra, no quiere decirle la verdad, aunque la respuesta es simple: No había logrado ir. Ella observa al Naruto que está meditando y aprieta los labios brevemente.

-Lo siento…Naruto-Entonces mira al chico frente a ella, Un Naruto de 18 años con el cabello corto debido a que ella acaba de cortarlo, es idéntico al que esta escondido en su casa, más alto y guapo que el de 17, pero claro eso a ella no le importa.

Es aquí donde explico, esto es un sueño, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa así que solo diré esto, este sueño es el medio que Sakura utiliza para comunicarse con Naruto.

El chico que salió de la oscuridad es Naruto, representado como el chico de 19 años que encarna toda parte consiente del Uzumaki, aquello que debió ser. Y el Naruto que medita, representa la parte que se quedó dormida. La jaula, eso es otra historia.

-¿Cómo hemos progresado?- dice Sakura caminando hasta la enorme Jaula. Naruto suspira y se cruza de brazos.

-No hay muchos avances.

Sakura no entra en la Jaula, aunque bien podría hacerlo, debido a que los barrotes son gigantescos al igual que las separaciones de estos. La pelirrosa ve el interior observando lo que hay dentro, algo que apenas y logra distinguirse debido a la oscuridad.

-¿sucede algo, Sakura-chan?-Suelta Naruto apareciendo junto ella. Sakura lo mira fijamente, desearía que él estuviera allí afuera, saliendo con Hinata, con todos los demás, apoyándola a ella, sin embargo él no puede, porque eso dentro de la jaula se lo impide-¿Sakura-chan?-dice el apremiándola para que hable.

Ella sacude la cabeza negando mientras aprieta los puños y trata de impedir que la lágrimas salgan y logra reprimirse, cuando levanta la cara, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo siento Naruto…yo…

-¿Qué sucedió?- Sakura siente los brazos del rubio envolviéndola, no es real pero se siente como si lo fuera.

-No pasa nada, enserio- Él se aleja de ella y ambos vuelven a mirar a la Jaula-Pero si tengo varias noticias.

-¿Cuáles?

Sakura sonríe, esta vez enserio.

-Tenemos una mascota. Un gato.

Naruto frunce el ceño.

-¿Una gato? ¿Cómo se llama?-Naruto recuerda todas sus experiencias a lo largo de los años con gatos, y la mayoría no son buenas.

\- Su nombre es…Hentai.

-¿Por qué se llama Hentai?

-Es una larga historia, todo comenzó cuando me encontré con Konohamaru y Hinata esta mañana…

La noche pasa, Sakura le promete a Naruto que soñara con él pronto, ella no sabe ya no lo hará, no sabe que esa es la última vez que soñara con Naruto Uzumaki.

Entonces despierta, preparándose para el día que Uchiha Sasuke escoja una esposa.

* * *

 **AHORA SI, SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:** **SASUSAKU** por montones y el **NaruHina** comienza en el 7, mas o menos.

sobre la nueva Raikage, escogí el nombre Tomeo Teisen, Por la Onna Bugeisha Tomoe Gozen, que si existió.

Los spoirleo pues, Tomoe sera super importante, su papel Y el de HInata, se irán intensificando mas adelante.

El gato también es importante, bueno ni tanto. XD.

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **Nuevo Capitulo: posiblemente (y esta vez enserio) próximo domingo.**

 **gracias por soportar los meses de ausencia.**

 **Besos y abrazos. Rigel.**


	6. Chapter 6: La presentación

**Holis...¿que dijeron? No va a subir cap. jaja.**

 **Ya esta aquí, espero les guste, los veo abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La presentación.**

 **.**

 _"lo mas triste de la traición, es que nunca proviene de tus enemigos"_

 **.**

 **.**

Ha sido una mañana muy ocupada para Sakura, y para mí también…no crean que es fácil seguir a esa chica a todos lados, la pierdo un segundo de mi vista y se ha ido, casi como si supiera que la estoy siguiendo, como sea. Orochimaru le había enviado una lista de sus deberes ese día.

Ella estaba preparando su almuerzo, el pequeño Hentai, el gato, dormitaba sobre un sofá, mientras ella recordaba el sueño que había tenido, ella sabía que no era solo un simple sueño, era algo más, una técnica que usaba una parte de su chakra al dormir. Ella estaba Pensando en que había usado más energía de lo normal cuando llamaron a la puerta. Antes de abrir tomo un Kunai de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida, encontrándose con un mensajero que le entregó un sobre y se fue.

Volvió a la cocina y abrió aquel sobre que decía lo siguiente:

Sakura-san, Esperamos que la lista este completa, como se acordó con anterioridad, las candidatas tienen que estar en la academia al medio día.

Usted debe asegurarse de que luzcan presentables y de que lleguen a tiempo, cualquier retraso no importa el motivo, no será perdonado.

Atentamente. Orochimaru

Ella bufó con burla, no era necesario que aquella asquerosa serpiente le recordara lo que tenía que hacer, ella sabía muy bien sus obligaciones. Lo único que no lograba entender, era por qué la reunión tenía que ser en la Academia Ninja.

Sakura sabe que este será un largo, largo día. Decide ignorar lo molesto que es el Sannin y continua preparando su almuerzo y el de Kakashi ya que más tarde pasara a visitarlo.

Sakura es una chica complicada que solo logra ser descifrada por algunos pocos, por ejemplo cuando esconde sus sentimientos, aquellos que son engañados es probable que no la conozcan o que no le presten demasiada atención pero, quienes la conocen de toda una vida o quienes la han estado observando, se dan cuenta cuando miente.

Kakashi es uno de esos que sabe cuándo Sakura miente, cuando ella fue a visitarlo esa mañana, lo primero que él vio fueron ojos cansados y una sonrisa un tanto forzada. ¿Era acaso que su alumna se engañaba a si misma? La respuesta él la sabía.

El Hatake era de la fiel creencia de que Sakura aun sentía afecto por Uchiha Sasuke, pero se lo negaba a sí misma, era obvio que ella sentía que querer a Sasuke era como traicionar a la memoria de Naruto y lo que él representó alguna vez.

Después de un desayuno silencioso, Sakura se despidió alegando que volvería al día siguiente, cuando ella llego esa mañana un presentimiento acudió al peli plateado y cuando ella se hubo ido, estuvo seguro de eso:

"ALGO MALO PASARÍA"

La vida está llena de eventos, inesperadas sorpresas que buenas o malas te hacen sentir de diferentes maneras.

Sakura se sentía feliz por dos simples Razones:

1.-el trato acabaría y ella podría ver a Kakashi siempre que quisiera, lo cual le facilitaba las cosas,

2.-Sasuke se iría por un tiempo, y ella tendría días de buscar un plan para escapar, pero no sola, esta vez seria enserio y sacaría a Naruto y a Kakashi, ya no esperaría por Tsunade…ya no.

Así mismo ella tenía una razón para sentirse triste:

Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo, pero tenía que ver con el evento de ese día.

Hinata le ha informado a Sakura que después del ataque de la persona que tenía chakra de Bijju, le han dado al viejo equipo 8 algunas semanas de descanso, por lo que podrán verse más seguido.

Antes de ir a su destino, la pelirrosa va al hospital a ver cómo va todo, y según le informan, no ha habido más complicaciones. Sale de ahí y camina por las calles de Konoha que existen con su típico ajetreo de siempre, aunque hay algunas diferencias. Algunas chicas, van más arregladas de lo usual, Sakura sabe a qué se debe, muchas de las chicas, Kunoichis o no, aquellas que no entraron en su lista pero hubieran deseado hacerlo, irán a la elección con tontas esperanzas de llamar la atención del Uchiha. Sakura frunce el ceño para sus adentros mientras camina con las manos en la espalda, ella espera que Sasuke no se fije en ninguna de ellas, y no la malentiendan, es solo que espera que su trabajo los tres últimos días sea aprovechado y si una de ellas se interpusiera (cosa que ni ella ni yo creemos posible) arruinaría muchas cosas y solo le acarrearía problemas, algo que no queremos.

Después de caminar un rato llega hasta un puente y se detiene en él, mira hacia la cristalina agua, casi podría parecer que ve su reflejo ligeramente distorsionado por la corriente, pareciera que observa cómo ha cambiado en los últimos 18 meses, con su cabello largo, el sello en su frente y sus ojos sin brillo, pero no, ella no ve eso, está recordando cuantas veces el equipo 7 se reunió en aquel puente.

"buenos días Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura-chan"

"Siento mucho llegar tarde"

"hmp…"

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en sus labios, pero en seguida es borrada. Ella suspira y se gira planeando continuar su camino, cuando:

-"Buenos días, Sakura-san"-La pelirrosa se gira mirando con sorpresa al chico que le ha hablado, con su peinado de hongo, sus ojos extrañamente redondos y su traje verde, ella se da cuenta de que casi no ha cambiado nada.

-Hola, Lee-san ¿Qué haces aquí?-ella mira a todos lados con preocupación esperando que nadie pueda verlos.

-tranquila, no hay nadie cerca-dice el chico seriamente.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-suelta ella casi enojada.

-Hay muchos puntos ciegos en las defensas de la aldea -dice el – Después de que tu mensaje llego, vine tan rápido como pude, pase a ver a Ten-Ten, ella me contó que Sasuke te pidió que…

-eso no importa, lee ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es el que estés aquí?

-Si, lo sé -Lee se cruza de brazos- pero tu mensaje nos preocupó a Gaara, a Gai-sensei, a mi y otros tantos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿estas segura de que no es una trampa? -Ella baja la mirada al suelo pensativa.- ¿Quién te dio esa información, Sakura?

Ella duda, sus labios se entreabren, teme que al decir la verdad se den cuenta de que sus propias defensas han bajado. Pero es Lee con quien habla, sabe que él no la juzgara.

-Fue, Sasuke…el me lo dijo…

Lee frunce el ceño, unos segundos después observa de reojo hacia su espalda.

-Escucha Sakura, no debes confiar en él, puede que te esté probando, Gaara y los demás Kages han planeado…algo. Sé que tu plan es escapar, pero…

-¿pero qué?

-Puede ser una trampa -Sakura vuelve a bajar la mirada- aun así, sigue intentado y trata de sacar a Kakashi-sensei de aquí…

Antes de que ella pueda decir algo, Lee se ha ido. Entonces ella se da cuenta de que alguien se aproxima, actúa como si solo pensara para no levantar sospechas.

Lee y Gai, fueron unos de esos Shinobis que se fueron de Konoha luego de la guerra, Rock Lee era la quinta persona a la que Sakura aún le hablaba dentro de la aldea. La noche en la que el Saco a Gai-sensei de ahí, él fue a buscarla y ella se negó a ir con él, por Naruto…por que no podía sacarlo tan pronto.

Hagamos cuentas Hinata, Karin, Konohamaru, Teuchi y Lee, son las 5 personas de las que hablé, aunque Lee ya no estuviera dentro de la aldea. Ni Kakashi, ni Sasuke, ni los demás cuentan en esta lista, porque con algunos ella ha congeniado recientemente. Los otros 5, son en los que Sakura ha puesto toda su confianza en los últimos 18 meses, aunque una de ellos estuviera a punto de traicionarla.

Sakura tiene muchas cosas que pensar, así que decide que la aparición de Lee ha sido un delirio. Lo sé, se está volviendo loca, en fin…

Después de ver pasar a unas chicas por el puente, ella comienza a caminar hacia la academia. Lejos en el horizonte, nubes de lluvia comienzan a formarse, el viento comienza a soplar con fuerza removiendo sus cabellos y sus ropas. Mala señal piensa ella.

La academia esta justo frente a ella, avanza hasta la puerta a paso seguro, cuando ve el columpio bajo un árbol y su ceño se frunce al ver quien está bajo la verde copa. Sasuke observa con mirada estrecha el columpio que se mueve suavemente con el viento, el viejo columpio en el que Naruto solía estar siempre.

Sakura puede escuchar muchas voces dentro de la academia, voces femeninas que suenan nerviosas. No retira la mirada de Sasuke y así mismo el no deja de mirar el columpio, hasta que levanta la vista, hacia ella. Ambos se miran preguntándose qué significa aquello.

-hmp -suelta Sasuke y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, Sakura hace lo mismo, ella entra primero, el pasillo esta vacío pero escucha el alboroto venir de…su viejo salón de clases, camina hasta la puerta y la abre. Encontrándose con muchas chicas, más de las 10 que deberían ser, todas sentadas en lo pupitres, solo la fila de adelante esta libre, en la segunda fila se sitúan las 10 candidatas, todas exageradamente arregladas, salvo una, Karin, ella luce como siempre con su cabello atado y su atuendo morado.

Las demás chicas deben ser las que no entraron en la lista e iba a por esperanzas. Cuando se dan cuenta de que ella está en la puerta guardan silencio y todas sin excepción la asesinan con la mirada. Sus ojos color jade se abren con sorpresa, no se había sentido tan juzgada desde los 7 años.

-Haruno-san -sisearon tras ella- has llegado al fin.

Sakura se da la vuelta encontrándose con Orochimaru y Sasuke, ambos escoltados por Suigetsu y Jugo.

-Parece que tenemos…público -Suelta el Sannin con una sonrisa. Sakura asienten mirando de nuevo hacia dentro, las chicas ya no la miran a ella, observan a Sasuke.

En silencio, entran a la Sala, Sakura avanza hasta el frente y mira los papeles que hay en el escritorio, son hojas que contienen información de las candidatas, el día anterior ella las había entregado a Karin para que hiciera un informe al respecto. Toma la hoja de encima y dice:

-Comencemos.

Sasuke y Orochimaru se han situado en la primera fila, detrás de ellos ninguna de las chicas guarda silencio.

Sakura frunce el ceño, levanta el pie derecho un poco y lo estrella contra el suelo causando que todo se estremezca, todos la miran, Suigetsu y Jugo sonríen divertidos.

-Les agradecería a todas ustedes… -dice Sakura mirándolas duramente-… que guardaran silencio, o me veré obligada a Sacarlas yo misma.

Las chicas se tensan, pero guardan silencio, Karin suelta una risilla burlona y Sasuke sonríe casi imperceptiblemente.

-¡Bien!-Grita la pelirrosa-La candidata numero Uno: Aizaka Momo.

Una chica pelinegra de ojos purpura con un kimono azul se levanta de la segunda fila y avanza hacia el frente, Sasuke la sigue con la mirada y Sakura lo observa a él, el Uchiha siente la mirada sobre si y mira a Sakura a los ojos, ella lo esquiva y comienza a leer.

-Momo-san tiene 17 años, ella es una Chunnin al servicio del…Hokage, su familia es…-Sakura describe todo lo ideal de la chica y luego pasa a lo personal- a Momo le gustan los pasteles de fresa y las tardes cálidas…-continua con su descripción mientras la chica se mantiene derecha y sonrojada frente a todos, con su vista en el suelo, evita mirar a Sasuke que se mantiene de brazos cruzados mirando a Sakura hablar, y no a ella.

Cuando Sakura finaliza, le agradece a Momo y ésta toma su lugar en la segunda fila, entonces Sakura llama a la siguiente candidata.

-Mirumi Kairen, pasa al frente por favor…

Una a una las candidatas pasan y Sakura las describe, cada una más segura que la otra, hay chicas que incluso le guiñan un ojo a Sasuke o pasan saludando al "publico"

"Idiotas" piensa Sakura "eso solo las hace perder puntos con él"

Pronto solo quedan dos hojas en la mesa, dos candidatas, Karin y una castaña muy linda, Sakura la conoce bien, Hamura Sawako, ella está ahí porque sus padres la obligaron, Sakura suspira y toma la siguiente hoja leyendo en voz alta:

-Uzumaki…Karin –Sakura y Sasuke se reaccionan ante el apellido, Sakura observa a la pelirroja por sobre la hoja, esta se levanta y camina al frente sin mirar a nadie, Suigetsu sonríe con burla a mas no poder. Sasuke en cambio la observa con seriedad, es a la que más le ha prestado atención sin duda.

Sakura observa la seguridad de la pelirroja, no recuerda que se mostrara así cuando fue a preguntarle un día antes.

-Karin es una ex miembro de Hebi y Taka - Sakura frunce el ceño, ella no puso eso ahí- Sasuke la…- Sakura se detiene sorprendida, mira a Karin pidiendo explicaciones, sin embargo solo recibe una sonrisa que la invita a seguir leyendo, Sakura mira la hoja ¿Cómo es posible que Karin hay hecho eso? Cierra los ojos por un instante y sigue leyendo: - Sasuke la conoce desde hace un tiempo, así que no es necesario que mencione cuáles son sus habilidades porque él ya las conoce…Su familia, bueno es una larga historia y Karin piensa que no es… asunto de nadie, en cuanto a sus gustos, Sasuke conoce muy bien sus gustos con respecto a…Hombres.

Para cuando Sakura termina de leer, coloca las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas, ya que están rojas… sabía muy bien cual era ese sentimiento, era vergüenza ajena, ahora parecía que ella había saboteado a la Uzumaki, ¿Qué planeaba esa pelirroja?

Sasuke se mantiene serio, pero es una seriedad diferente, a Sakura le recuerda al viejo Sasuke, al niño de 12 años que la llamaba molesta y estorbo.

Karin avanza segura hasta su asiento, mientras Sasuke la sigue con la mirada, al igual que todos en la sala, una vez que se sienta, todos observan a Sakura.

-Continuemos por favor-Dice Orochimaru al parecer divertido.

Sakura suspira y toma la última hoja sobre el escritorio. Observa a Hamura Sawako un instante y puede notar que está temblando, sus ojos bajan a la hoja y sin darse cuenta comienza a leer…

-h…Ha…Ham -Sakura no continua, sorprendida mira la hoja, es la mayor sorpresa que se ha llevado en días, sus ojos se desorbitan, y mira al frente sin mirar ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿sucede algo?-suelta Orochimaru muy serio.

-es…-Sakura ni siquiera puede articular palabra, sus ojos se posan en la puerta, donde están Ino, Hinata y Ten-ten recién llegadas, sus sentidos se congelan ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? Hamura Sawako la mira preocupada. Karin sonríe gustosa y Sasuke tiene el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién es la siguiente candidata?-Suelta Orochimaru ya impaciente.

Sakura no habla, entonces Sasuke se levanta y más rápido que nunca, aparece junto a la pelirrosa y sin que ella pueda objetar le arrebata el papel de entre las manos, los orbes negros del Uchiha pasan con rapidez sobre el papel, y una vez termina, observa hacia abajo a Sakura, no hay sorpresa, no hay enojo, ni nada en su mirar.

-¿Quién es la candidata?-vuelve a decir Orochimaru.

Esta vez Sakura contesta:

-Yo…

Sasuke mira el papel y lee en voz alta:

-Candidata número 10, Haruno Sakura.

Entonces los murmullos comienzan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jaja, no se que decir LOL.**

 **me emociones con este capitulo jaja. Mas tarde tratare de subir el próximo, este mismo día...Ya solamente me falta transcribir y corregir asi que es probable que suba hoy o mañana y de no ser así en los proximos tres días, pero lo mas probable es que suba hoy.**

 **Espero leerlos mas tarde, espero sus sensuales y kawaisos reviewss...**

 **Saludos. Rigel**


	7. Chapter 7: La elección

**les dije que hoy también jaja.**

 **bueno disfruten...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Una elección**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"muchas veces las mejores elecciones, te hacen daño, pero salvan a los demás"_

 _._

 **.**

Sakura no está loca, ella sabe que en ningún momento se incluyó en la lista de las 10, ni siquiera paso por su mente, bueno tal vez un par de veces sí lo hizo, pero nunca planeo hacerlo en realidad, y está segura de que no lo hizo. Solo hay una explicación, y está sentada con una sonrisa burlona. Karin, ella debió hacer eso, si le hizo algo a su propia presentación, a Sakura no le sorprende que haya hecho algo con la de Hamura Sawako.

Los murmullos crecen por toda la habitación, La pelirrosa ha buscado la mirada de Hinata que parece sorprendida. Sakura siente que podría desmallarse en cualquier momento, du vista se nubla y sus rodillas tiemblan.

De pronto, no sabe como pero está en el pasillo, afuera del salón de clase, Orochimaru está frente a ella, al igual que Karin, algo se aferra a su propio brazo y espalda, siente una calidez extraña en el costado y cuando baja sus ojos jade se encuentra con la mano de Sasuke, que las sostiene como si evitara que cayera. Como aquella vez en el desierto.

Sakura se aleja de él tan rápido y lejos como puede, los observa a todos, deteniendo su vista en Karin.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-le reclama.

La pelirroja sonríe.

-Tu lista estaba mal, Sakura.

-¿Insinúas que no he hecho un buen trabajo?-reclama Sakura con un puño en alto.

-Los requisitos eran fáciles -Dice la Uzumaki- no era difícil deducirlo y encontrar a las mejores, pero tú sin duda debías estar en esa lista.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren con sorpresa, entonces ella da un paso atrás.

-Yo no me incluí -dice aun mirando a Karin, entonces se gira hacia el Uchiha- que te quede claro, Sasuke.

Los ojos negros la miran muy serios y llenos de brillo, como si la cosa le emocionara o divirtiera, algo que logra despertar la cólera de Sakura.

-Esto puede arreglarse -comienza Orochimaru- simplemente llamamos a la otra chica al frente y…

-No…-dice Sasuke mirándolo y luego a Karin- Ya he hecho mi elección.

La pelirroja reacomoda sus anteojos, Sasuke se da la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la sala y Karin le sonríe a Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke y Orochimaru entran en la sala, las voces de las chicas callan. No se detienen en la primera fila, ambos avanzan hasta el frente, mientras Sakura y Karin se quedan en la puerta.

-Todo indica…-dice Orochimaru con las manos en la espalda- que Sasuke-kun ha tomado una decisión.

Los murmullos crecen y una sola señal de Sasuke los acalla.

Él no va a darles un discurso larguísimo sobre como llego a su conclusión, no va a consolar con palabras ni con nada a las demás, no les va a dar el gusto de nada, solo pronuncia el nombre, con suavidad y una pequeña sonrisa que nadie descubre en sus labios, mientras mira sus ojos abierto por la sorpresa.

-Sakura…

La pelirrosa no sabe por qué, pero no se sorprende, solo se queda en Shock (que es peor).

Las 10 candidatas, incluida Sawako, e incluso las demás chicas tienen expresiones diversas en el rostro, expresiones que van, desde la sorpresa hasta el enojo, Hinata mas bien parece angustiada e Ino irritada, Ten-ten frunce el ceño pero medio sonríe y Karin, bueno, una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca, una sonrisa triste.

Sasuke avanza con parsimonia hacia Sakura que no se mueve ni reacciona. Cuando él está justo frente a ella, levanta una mano como queriendo tocarla. Entonces Sakura lo aparta con fuerza. La expresión del Uchiha se vuelve más gélida al tiempo que Sakura aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño.

-¡Váyanse todos!-ordena Sasuke entre dientes sin dejar de mirar a Sakura...

-Pero Sasuke-kun -sisea Orochimaru disgustado.

Sasuke dirige sus oscuros ojos hacia el hombre serpiente, apartándolos de Sakura que enseguida se relaja.

-Deseo hablar con ella -dice el Uchiha -a solas…

Todas las chicas comienzan a salir, Sakura no se mueve, Orochimaru duda un rato pero finalmente sale, seguido de Hinata que observa a Sakura con preocupación.

Una vez solos, Sasuke vuelve a mirarla y sus ojos chocan un una fuerza inesperada.

-¡¿a qué juegas?!-Grita Sakura sin contenerse.

-No es un juego Sakura -Sasuke coloca una mano en su cadera observando a Sakura con diversión- simplemente eras…la mejor opción.

Sakura abre sus ojos y da un paso atrás, siente como si un cuchillo se clavara en su pecho.

Les voy a dar una simple lección de vida, que aunque no se aplica a todo y ya la he mencionado antes, es importante ahora.

 _La ira cubre el dolor._

Es por eso que la Ira y enojo inundan a Sakura.

Yo…-comienza ella entre dientes cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello-…no soy ninguna opción.

Entonces lanza su puño al frente, afortunadamente él lo vio venir y la toma por la muñeca al tiempo que se hace a un lado para evitar los daños colaterales de la onda expansiva del puño de la chica.

Ahora él la mira de lado mientras toma su muñeca con delicadeza. Se miran a los ojos unos momentos, momentos en los que se dan cuenta no hay otra salida mas que atacar, o eso piensan ellos porque existe el dialogo civilizado.

El Sharingan pinta el iris negro de Sasuke, Sakura no espera mucho.

Gira su cuerpo zafándose del agarre y patea a Sasuke en el pecho, el rápidamente y antes de que logre tocarlo ya está cubierto por el Susano, pero aun así el golpe lo lanza disparado, rompiendo las paredes hasta salir al exterior.

Sakura avanza por las paredes rotas y escucha los gritos de todas las chicas que corren ahí afuera como hormigas asustadas. Sasuke la observa con dureza, no le está dejando muchas opciones. El Susano se alza por el cielo y Sakura lo observa aun dentro de la academia. Ella da un salto afuera y entonces corre hacia los árboles, se dirige a las afuera de la aldea eso es seguro, porque va a terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Sasuke desase el Susano y aterriza justo frente a Orochimaru, enseguida un comando completo de AMBUS se sitúa detrás de él.

-¿señor?-dice uno de ellos

-vayan por ella- suelta Orochimaru.

-¡No!-objeta Sasuke - que nadie nos siga -y entonces se va.

Alcanzar a Sakura con el tiempo se le ha complicado de verdad.

Hinata, Ino, Karin y Ten-ten observan al Uchiha alejarse. Tres de ellas piensan lo mismo:

"Ten cuidado, Sakura" Hinata en cambio no subestima a su amiga, pero aun así teme por ella, mientras las nubes de lluvia se ciernen sobre ellos.

Sasuke sale de la aldea sin problemas, no tarda en encontrar a varios Jounin inconscientes, es por eso que ella se ha ganado su odio, porque no se mide al atacarlos.

Sasuke sigue avanzando de árbol en árbol, puede sentirla cerca, su instinto se lo dice. Se pregunta cuantos metros por delante de él esta, cuando se ve obligado a mirar hacia arriba.

-¡Shanaro!-se escucha desde el cielo, puede ver a Sakura dirigiéndose hacia el con su puño al frente. Obviamente él lo esquiva, el polvo y los escombros están a su alrededor, su visión se dificulta y tiene que cubrir su nariz y boca con el antebrazo para que el polvo no entre en ellos.

Es entonces cuando la ve, su silueta a través del polvo, su cabello al aire, unos ojos verdes llenos de ira y dolor y un Kunai en su mano derecha.

-Sigo sin entender -dice ella mirándolo con seriedad -¿Por qué te burlas de mí?

Sasuke no contesta, ni siquiera piensa en su pregunta, solo piensa en lo peligrosa que se ve en ese instante.

Al no recibir respuesta, ella suspira, levanta el Kunai en alto y corta su cabello. Sasuke observa sorprendido, casi en cámara lenta, como el filo del Kunai corta poco a poco la rosada cabellera, sus labios se entreabren como intentando decir algo. Cada cabello vuela en direcciones diferentes, como si tuvieran vida propia e intentaran escapar de un captor.

Un recuerdo viene a la mente de Sasuke, el bosque de la muerte, el día en que todo cambio.

No logra explicárselo el mismo, pero se siente culpable, aunque no lo demuestre, se siente culpable por cada cosa mala que le ha paso a Sakura, sea el quien lo causo realmente o no.

No tiene más tiempo de pensar, Sakura lo ataca de nuevo, su cabello recién cortado se mueve con cada uno de sus movimientos. Sasuke los esquiva, y es que no quiere pelear con ella, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace, no lo había mirado a los ojos hasta que en una fugaz reacción a un repentino acercamiento de Sasuke, ella le mira, enseguida retira la mirada, pero es tarde.

Sakura de pronto lo tiene acorralado contra un árbol, él no dice nada ni se mueve.

-Se acabó...-suelta ella.

Sasuke sonríe, aparece detrás de ella y el que estaba acorralado desaparece.

-Sakura…

Ella se gira, dándose cuenta de que están demasiado cerca, de pronto ella no puede moverse, él se acerca, y la besa. Solo entonces ella se da cuenta:

 **"Esta en un Genjutsu"**

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despierta de golpe, con su corazón acelerado. Su respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo adolorido. Está sentada contra una pared y todo esta oscuro, pero no demasiado, y sabe dónde está.

Una luz la Cega brevemente y el sonido de un trueno se escucha en la lejanía, entonces es capaz de escuchar con claridad la suave lluvia que cae afuera. Calcula, por la cantidad de luz y tomando en cuenta la lluvia, que está anocheciendo

-Despertaste-dice una voz de entre la oscuridad. Otro trueno ilumina la habitación y ella puede ver la silueta de Sasuke sentada frente a si –estamos en…

-se dónde estamos -le corta ella – eres un…teme, no me di cuenta de que era un…

-lo estuve guardando para un momento especial -dice Sasuke al tiempo de que una luz lo ilumina, ha encendido una cerilla-y este era el momento -de pronto la luz crece y Sakura ve que solo los separa un par de metros, y entre ese par de metros hay un vela.

Sakura observa su propia casa con desdén, no sabe cómo entraron pero…mierda, su mirada se dirige a una puerta en el fondo, el baño, sabe que el que Sasuke esté tan cerca es peligroso, podría sentir a Naruto, aunque su jutsu y con la poca energía que tiene el rubio es probable que no lo encuentre, pero aun así, si el Uchiha permanece demasiado tiempo cerca, puede ser peligroso.

-¿sucede algo?-dice el mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Si…-dice ella-quiero que te vayas de mi casa, ¡ahora!

-Tenemos que hablar…

-no quiero hablar contigo, sobre todo después de…

-eres mi prometida ahora, Sakura- suelta el calmadamente, causando que la pelirrosa le mire con duda.-te guste o no, hablaremos…

-Yo no me incluí en la lista, ya te lo dije.

-No me importa… te elegí, me ahorro mucho tiempo.

Sakura bufa con burla "claro, es solo eso" piensa ella.

-Como sea, vendrás conmigo, partiremos mañana temprano y…

-¡no!-Sakura sabe que sus planes se han ido al caño, su escape y el sacar a Naruto y Kakashi de ahí.

-Nada te lo impide, Sakura.-suelta el amenazante -¿o me equivoco?

-Yo…no, es solo que…

-nos vamos mañana, si intentas escapar antes te buscare, si te niegas te obligare, si te resistes no me dejaras muchas opciones, Sakura.

Ella lo piensa, él tiene razón, no le tiene miedo, ella sabe que bien puede escapar, jamás lo ha hecho enserio, pero si lo intentara de verdad, ella lograría irse con éxito, pero la razón de siempre la detiene, Naruto, no puede irse sin él, corre peligro, las posibilidades son infinitas y muchas son malas, no puede confiar en casi nadie y no quieres arriesgarlos…

Solo tiene una opción y lo sabe, debe ir con Sasuke y casarse con él, o por lo menos darle a creer eso.

-lo hare -dice Sakura levantándose-pero necesito que dejes que me despida de Kakashi-sensei, y también quiero pedirle un favor a Hinata…

-¿Qué clase de favor?-Sasuke también se levanta y da un par de pasos hasta ella. Sakura traga saliva mirando al suelo, evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

-Alguien debe de cuidar al pequeño Hentai…

-¿Hentai? -Sasuke frunce el ceño extrañado, creyendo que quizá habla enserio.

-Mi gato…-dice Sakura apuntando al sofá, donde el gatito duerme cazando ratones en sus sueños.

-¿desde cuando tienes un gato?

-eso no importa…solo déjame hacer lo que te pido e iré contigo…

Sasuke asiente y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Tienes hasta el mediodía de mañana…entonces vendré por ti…

Sasuke se va cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Sakura sabe que tiene que buscar a Hinata, es hora de contarle la verdad.

..

.

.

* * *

 **bien, ya esta...**

 **con trabajo y faltas de ortografía pero lo subí, lo siento pero estoy demasiado emocionada y no se por que...**

 **Bueno, advertencia de NaruHina en el siguiente capitulo, todas las dudas se aclaran ya...lo subo el domingo, o si me dan ganas antes, miércoles o haber que, jaja.**

 **bueno, nos vemos.**

 **Besos y abrazos. Rigel**


	8. Chapter 8: La revelación

**¿que les dije? Miércoles...**

 **aquí esta, léanlo con calma y los leo allá abajo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: La** **revelación.**

 **.**

 _"parece que ciertas revelaciones crueles son una forma de egoísmo, de quedar simplemente en paz con uno mismo"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata llama a la puerta tímidamente, la lluvia no ha cesado y está totalmente empapada. Estaba muy preocupada por Sakura, cuando vio a Sasuke regresar con ella en brazos inconscientes pensó lo peor, pero cuando recibió aquel mensaje de la pelirrosa no dudó ni dos segundos y salió corriendo sin ninguna sombrilla.

Su puño se dirige de nuevo a la puerta de nuevo, cuando esta es abierta, del otro lado esta Sakura que mira a la Hyuga de arriba abajo con sorpresa.

-Podrías haber venido mañana, si querías-dice la Haruno tomándola del brazo para después tirar de ella hacia adentro-no importa…pasa.

Hinata se pone nerviosa mientras Sakura tira de su muñeca por la casa, se siente avergonzada, no ha podido quitarse los zapatos y esta empapada. Entonces ve como el cabello de su amiga está muy corto, parecido a como lo usaba durante la guerra.

-Sakura, ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

-No importa ahora…- Sakura la suelta y lleva una mano distraídamente hasta su corte recién hecho, pero no se detiene, avanza hasta el fondo de la casa, donde hay una puerta entreabierta, Hinata sabe que ahí está el baño y se pregunta por qué Sakura entra y le indica que se acerque.

-¿d-de que se trata esto?-susurra la hyuga tímidamente.

Al mirar hacia adentro se encuentra una Sakura muy nerviosa que la mira fijamente tomándola por los hombros.

-Escucha Hinata…-dice Sakura con voz temblorosa- debes prometerme que pase lo que pase, no le dirás a nadie sobre lo que te voy a mostrar

Hinata asiente sin dudarlo y Sakura le cree.

-y también debes prometerme…-Sakura baja la vista-que no te enfadaras conmigo….

Hinata levanta una mano hasta el hombro de la pelirrosa y la coloca con delicadeza.

-No lo hare…sabes eso.

Sakura sonríe y se separa, suspira un par de veces y entonces hace una serie de sellos con las manos, Hinata logra identificarlo como alguna especie de jutsu de liberación. Ambas escuchan el crujir de algo bajo sus pies, el asombro de la ojiperla crece cuando la bañera se mueve mostrando unas escaleras pequeñas que van hacia abajo.

-¿pero qué...?-suelta la tímida chica.

Sakura le indica que la siga y baja por las escaleras, son cerca de quince escalones, todos de madera vieja y húmeda. Hinata puede ver algo allí abajo, una luz, sea da cuenta de que hay una habitación y después de un segundo de meditación, comienza a bajar. Como dedujo hay una habitación grande, ve una mesa llena de pergaminos vacíos y aparatos médicos, del otro lado también hay otra mesa llena de utensilios quirúrgicos y otras cosas por el estilo. Entonces ve la cortina azul, como aquellas que hay en los hospitales. Sus finos labios se entreabren dando un paso al frente, pero Sakura la detiene tomándola de nuevo por la muñeca, la ojiperla la mira dudosa.

-Yo…-Sakura mira la cortina con preocupación y suelta a la hyuga. Esta da un paso más hacia la cortina, puede escuchar el suave sonido de una máquina que indica que el corazón de alguien late pacientemente detrás de esa cortina. Sabe que hay alguien ahí.

Da un paso más y su corazón se acelera, alcanza la cortina, pero se queda quieta sin abrirla, tiene miedo de lo que pueda ver, sin duda la pobre chica no se imagina quien está detrás, no lo espera, no cree que él esté tan cerca.

Pero se equivoca.

Sakura suelta un sonido desesperado y avanza con rapidez tomando la cortina y abriéndola.

Hinata se congela, sus ojos aperlados se abren como platos y comienza a temblar con fuerza. Como dije ella espero muchas cosas, pero no a él. Incluso sus ojos observan al rubio Uzumaki cuando le dice a Sakura:

-E-es… ¿él está…?

-vivo -termina Sakura por ella.

Los ojos color perla de Hinata, comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, se gira hacia Sakura y esta le regresa la mirada con las manos en el pecho.

-pero… ¿Cómo?-suelta la Hyuga en estado de Shock.

Sakura baja la mirada y entrelaza sus manos frente a sí misma.

-Te le explicare todo- se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la escalera -pero ahora te dejare a solas con él.

La miembro del ya inexistente equipo 7sube la escalera con rapidez. Hinata mira a Naruto y se acerca más a él, sus ojos están cerrados, no puede ver su iris azul pero siente la calidez de su cuerpo cuando posa una mano en la mejilla del Uzumaki. Ella sabe que está en coma, que está dormido y no despierta, aunque no parece que lo estuviera, su piel tiene un tono natural pero ligeramente más pálido, obviamente por la falta de sol, ella también nota que luce mayor, diferente, mas apuesto, incluso dormido. Sakura ha hecho un buen trabajo cuidándolo y eso lo sabe, también sabe que ha hecho un gran y agotador esfuerzo escondiendo eso para ella sola. Hinata no la juzga una buena razón tendrá.

-Naruto-kun…-dice ella sonriendo pero con lágrimas en los ojos-su mano libre se posa en la otra mejilla de muchacho-Eres tú…yo…lo sabía…

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura se dirige a la cocina a preparar te, se está preparando para cuando Hinata suba, toma una manta y ropa seca predisponiéndola para la hyuga, ya que esta empapada, Sakura pude sentir algo diferente alrededor y dentro de ella misma, se siente ligera. Siente que el peso que ha cargado sola desde que se fue Tsunade, ahora lo comparte con alguien más, y aunque eso no la alegra del todo, se siente bien. Una lagrima cae al suelo y luego otra. Ella cree no tener el derecho a pedirle a Hinata lo que le pedirá, pero es necesario, ya no hay salida más que esa.

Limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tiene que estar serena para lo que viene.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuándo Hinata sube las escaleras, Sakura la espera hincada en la sala, con dos tasas en de té humeante en la mesa. Sakura no la mira mientras la ojiperla avanza en silencio hacia ella, la Haruno le entrega una manta y ropa que ella deja a un lado por el momento. Ambas beben él te en silencio hasta que Hinata dice:

-creí que me estaba volviendo loca ¿sabes?-Sakura la observa con el entrecejo fruncido de preocupación, la Hyuga lleva sus puños al pecho, mientras cubre sus ojos llorosos con su flequillo-Siempre supe aquí en mi pecho que él estaba…que está vivo…y tenía razón.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata-dice Sakura serena-pero era lo mejor, créeme…además ya no podía confiar en nadie después de que le juraron lealtad a Sasuke, nos encerraron y ya no supe que hacer, Tsunade-Sama dijo que no debíamos darles falsas esperanzas a las personas ya que es probable que el no despierte…-Sakura sonaba angustiada-yo lo siento, de verdad quería contártelo.

-Lo sé-suelta la ojiperla limpiando las lágrimas-es solo que…no comprendo cómo pudiste cargar con esto tu sola por tanto tiempo.

Sakura la observa sorprendida y luego sonríe tristemente.

-Yo no soy aquí quien sufre…

-te equivocas, es demasiado…pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Sakura le da un sorbo más a su café y comienza a contar:

-C _uando llegue al valle del fin aquel día, Naruto ya estaba muerto, no me di cuenta de cuando Sasuke se fue a revertir el Tsukuyomi infinito, Kakashi-sensei lo siguió y me quede sola con Naruto, como dije, él ya estaba muerto y yo no había hecho nada más que llorar, incluso en ese instante yo seguía llorando, entonces vino a mi como una revelación, deje de llorar y comencé la resucitación- Sakura hace una pausa y mira sus manos con sequedad- use una técnica prohibida aquel día, mi vida por la de él…-Hinata suelta un aire sorprendida, y Sakura la mira sonriendo con burla hacia ella misma-no funciono, lo único que sabía sobre esa técnica no fue lo que vi el día que Gaara fue resucitado, investigue y termine creyendo que podría hacerlo, aunque la técnica no funciono, lo reviví y quede muy débil, no hubiera podido hacerlo de no ser porque las bestias con cola se albergaban en su interior. En si la técnica de Chiyo-baasama no funciono para resucitarlo, pero si para encender la chispa de vida que se estaba extinguiendo en las bestias, ellas hicieron el resto, yo no sabía por qué la técnica no había funcionado, solo sabía que Naruto estaba vivo y era lo que importaba. Con el poco Chakra que me quedaba, realice un jutsu de transformación, cuando todos despertaron lo lleve al campamento medico más cercano, localice a Tsunade-sama y le conté todo, lo atendimos, lo que paso después lo recuerdas tu-Hinata asiente sin dejar de observar el mirar distante de la pelirrosa- tú, Yo, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Lee-san, Gaara y la Mitzukage, todos nos enfrentamos a Sasuke, él estaba débil, pero nosotros aún más. Cuando nos encerraron, la única que no fue encarcelada fue Tsunade-sama, ella cuido a Naruto en ese tiempo y le diagnostico el coma, fue un retroceso para ambas. Luego nos dejaron salir, todos siguieron con sus vidas olvidándose de Naruto y eso es…Imperdonable. Pasaron los meses y el único avance que habíamos logrado había sido mantenerlo con vida por medio de chakra y de Sasuke, las bestias se alimentan de el de Sasuke-kun… y crecen aunque a un ritmo muy lento. Nosotras le dimos a Naruto y aun lo sigo haciendo parte de nuestro chakra para que reponga fuerzas. Descubrimos más técnicas para que el coma no le afectara ni física, ni psicológicamente, es por eso que como abras notado, está en forma…-en las mejillas de Hinata aparece un leve sonrojo- También sabes lo siguiente, Orochimaru dio la orden de desconectar a los pacientes en coma que no tuvieran un progreso y Naruto estaba entre ellos, Tuvimos que pensar rápido y fue cuando Tsunade sama recordó esta casa-Sakura señala alrededor con sus manos- Hay varias iguales en toda la aldea, con túneles y habitaciones subterráneas que pocos conocen, ella no podía cambiarse de casa, hubiese sido demasiado obvio, así que tuve que fingir, bueno pelee con mis padres a propósito y fingí escapar la primera vez, cuando me preguntaron el por qué les dije que no podía vivir más tiempo con mis padres y Sasuke, con su "infinita bondad" compro esta casa para mí, trajimos a Naruto y aquí ha estado desde entonces, ocultarlo ha sido fácil, con el poco chakra que tiene Naruto es prácticamente imposible que lo encuentren, también ayudo que pusiéramos el sello en la casa, con eso engañamos al Byakugan y básicamente a cualquier jutsu ocular o de rastreo, mientras no nos movamos mucho fuera del perímetro nadie podrá darse cuenta de que no estamos dentro de la casa, sino abajo._

-Eso…-dice Hinata- eso es impresionante.

Sakura sonríe y continúa.

- _Todo fue gracias a Tsunade-sama-Sakura baja la mirada con tristeza-un día ella vino aquí y fue cuando todo se complicó más. Parecía muy apurada y dijo que teníamos que tomar cartas en el asunto, dijo que había decidido irse de la aldea a buscar la forma de despertar a Naruto en tierras lejanas, nadie debía saber el por qué. Esa misma noche la acompañe para fingir que me iba con ella, Sasuke llego lo distraje y Tsunade-sama se fue…y me dejo sola. El primer mes nos mantuvimos en contacto por medio de Katsuyu-sama, dijo que en algún lugar en el país de la nieve le habían informado que si usábamos el sueño lucido podríamos despertar a Naruto del coma. Después de eso ya no recibí más mensajes de Tsunade-sama, Katsuyu me informo que no podía encontrarla. Ya pasaron once meses desde eso y no sabemos dónde está, Naruto y to hemos estado muy preocupados y…_

-Espera…-dice Hinata levantando la mano- ¿Naruto-kun ha estado preocupado? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sakura asiente entendiendo la inquietud de su amiga.

- _Veras la técnica que le recomendaron a Tsunade-sama es la técnica REM, o técnica del sueño lucido, con esta tenemos contacto por medio de un sueño con la persona en coma, se utiliza mucho chakra, de no ser por mi byakugou no in me debilitaría demasiado, pero lo logre, me pude con Naruto y su interior_.

-¿hablas enserio?-dice la hyuga sorprendida.

- _Así es, hemos hablado mucho, solo por las noches y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que el avance de Naruto era mayor cuando lo visitaba con frecuencia, el conoce su situación y la mía, el esta consiente pero dormido a la vez, intenta despertar pero no puede, el sueño lucido también me ayuda a darle ánimos, porque es común en el querer rendirse últimamente, cree que no despertara jamás._

Sakura finaliza y Hinata no dice nada mirando al suelo por un largo tiempo.

-¿Sakura?-dice ella mirándola con el ceño fruncido-entonces, si Naruto-kun estaba aquí, ¿Por qué intentabas irte?

-Fácil contesta la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie- Sasuke y los demás debían pensar que nada me ataba aquí, no deben sospechar nada, nunca intente irme en realidad, lo hubiese hecho, ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí.

Hinata se pone de pie y camina hasta la pelirrosa colocándose justo frente a ella, Sakura está a punto de preguntarle que sucede, cuando la ojiperla le hace una reverencia y dice:

-Gracias, gracias, Sakura, por mantenerle con vida todo este tiempo.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa tiemblan, al igual que sus labios toca el cabello negro de la otra chica y esta se levanta, ambas se abrazan y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Sakura se permite llorar abierta uy completamente, frente a alguien que no es Naruto.

Ambas lloran y siguen así por un rato más, se hace tarde y es cuando Hinata se separa.

-Pero, Sakura…-dice ella dándose cuenta de algo-¿Por qué decidiste contarme esto?

Sakura asiente bajando la mirada y le cuenta lo que Sasuke le dijo, le cuenta todo y la chica escucha atenta, sabe para donde va a parar todo.

-Te iras de la aldea-suelta pensativa.

-Solo por un tiempo, pero si-Sakura suspira-no puedo dejar a Naruto solo tanto tiempo, es por eso…que te pido que lo cuides, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por él.

Hinata asiente varias y repetidas veces, aun cuando en los labios de Sakura se dibuja una sonrisa de alivio, ¿Cómo llego a creer ella que diría que no?

-Bien-Suelta Sakura caminando hacia el baño-hay mucho que hacer…

-¿a qué te refieres?-Hinata la sigue y ambas bajan de nuevo a la habitación subterránea.

-Gracias a Hentai-dice Sakura recordando al gatito que duerme arriba-No levantaremos sospechas, tú vendrás fingiendo que solo cuidas al gato y a mis plantas. Hay mucho que enseñarte y tan poco tiempo-Sakura corre la cortina por completo y camina hasta el otro lado de la cama-Alimentarlo es fácil, me refiero a Naruto-dice ella riendo- por medio de la intravenosa insertamos aquí-Sakura le muestra cómo y Hinata entiende todo a la primera, Sakura duda un poco al decirle lo siguiente -también es…necesario el ducharlo.

Hinata abre los ojos como platos y da un pasito atrás.

-¿Qué?

Sakura busca en uno de los cajones de al lado, sacando varias cosas como una esponja, toallas, un enorme recipiente que ha llenado con agua, jabón líquido y otras cosas.

- _Te mostrare como…-Sakura avanza hasta el rubio y retira las sabanas, dejando ver que este tiene puesta una bata de hospital, Hinata la mira preocupada mientras Sakura desviste el tórax del rubio-Se comienza lavando esta parte-mientras explica ella lava con la esponja suavemente-después pasamos a las piernas-Sakura levanta la bata, dejado cubierta la parte importante, mira a Hinata de reojo y ésta está completamente sonrojada- limpiamos su boca, y después…-Sakura coloca ambas manos en su cadera y se muerde el labio preocupada-después limpiamos lo demás, es difícil al principio pero te acostumbras, créeme, a veces pienso que él está incluso más limpio a mi cuidado-Sakura sonríe a su propia broma, espera que Naruto pueda escucharla, entonces vuelve a su tarea descubriendo por completo al rubio y Hinata se sorprende al ver que lo hace con tanta naturalidad y profesionalismo, tanto que no sabe si ella podrá hacerlo después de todo._

Sakura le explica cómo vestirle, y demás cosas básicas que la hyuga debe hacer.

La noche pasa y Sakura le informa sobre el Jutsu del sueño REM.

-Es probable que no puedas hacerlo al principio, pero podrás con la práctica.

Hinata asiente, ambas están arriba en la habitación de Sakura, Hinata esta recostada mientras Sakura le explica.

-Necesitas alcanzar el nivel de sueño más profundo que el REM, canalizando tu energía, debes buscar tu energía y la de Naruto, uniéndolas…-Hinata visualiza todo parece algo bastante complicado-Ahora viene lo difícil-Sakura abre sus ojos asustada ¿Qué ha dicho?-esto debes hacerlo mientras sueñas, pero eso no es lo peor, primero debes darte cuenta de que estas en un sueño, eso lleva días pero confió en que tú puedas hacerlo antes, tienes tiempo ahora que te dieron un descanso. Solo así lograras canalizar el interior de Naruto….

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente Kakashi se da cuenta de que Sakura luce diferente, mientras la pelirrosa le cuenta lo que paso el Hatake se da cuenta de que sus ojos lucen más fríos. Lo primero que vio cuando la vio fue su cabello, Kakashi sabía que algo había pasado, como él presintió algo malo sucedió.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, lo sabes-le dice él una vez que la pelirrosa finaliza.

-No tengo opción Kakashi-sensei - gruñe ella, su maestro la observa con cuidado, ella parece sumergida en las sombras incluso más de los usual.

Kakashi siente no por primera vez como uno de sus alumnos se sumerge y de hunde poco a poco en el espíritu de la venganza.

-Sakura…-dice el-que estas planeando?

Los ojos jade el miran con dureza, por un instante son tan fríos como los de Sasuke, pero enseguida cambian transformándose con la calidez de los recuerdos de ayer.

-¿a qué se refiere?-suelta ella cuidadosa.

-¿quieres venganza? La venganza no es buena, ya viste lo que paso con…

Sakura sonríe burlona.

-Aprendí mucho de la venganza gracias a Sasuke-Sakura se levanta y camina hasta la puerta- créame no necesito otra lección teórica sobre la venganza. YA APRENDÍ SUFICIENTE.

Sakura abre la puerta y dice:

-Nos veremos pronto Kakashi-sensei, Hinata vendrá de vez en cuando…

Sakura comienza a Salir cuando Kakashi la llama:

-Sakura… ¿Qué aprendiste de la venganza?

-Aprendí…-dice ella mirándolo de reojo-aprendí que Sasuke-kun no lo hizo bien.

Y la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, dejando solo a Kakashi y sus pensamientos

* * *

 **jajajajaja...revelación...Hinata se va a pervertir, nee no es cierto...Sakura se volverá mas oscura pero se le va a quitar ya veran**

 **en fin...¿que les digo? próximo capi el domingo sin falta mis chavos...**

 **a¿algo que decir? Me encantan los reviews, gracias a los que me han seguido, y me han mandado reviewss.**

 **Una cosa mas...siempre me preguntan cosas en los comentarios jeje, y nunca les contesto porque casi no tengo tiempo, pero ahora si ya les voy a contestar, pero no les voy a hacer spoiler así que no esperen mucho jaja XD**

 **Ya mañana es jueves, ya saben que significa, nuevo episodio de Naruto, huele a SasuSaku a Kilómetros, me voy a morir de la emocion.**

 **Los leo el domingo el Domingo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Demonios

**Hola amiguitas, si creo que solo son chicas las que leen este fic, en fin.**

 **he aquí en cap.**

 **nos vemos abajito**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Demonios**

 **.**

 _"Los ángeles lo llaman placer divino, los demonios, sufrimiento infernar, los hombres, AMOR"_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _"Quizá Kakashi-sensei tenga razón"_ se dice Sakura a sí misma, _ **"** Quizá de verdad no tengo que ir con Sasuke-Kk…con Sasuke"_

Sakura regresa a casa después de ver a Kakashi, se siente culpable por tratarlo como lo hizo, pero ya no hay tiempo para disculpas. Además ¿Quién podría culparla? Ni ella ni Hinata durmieron durante casi toda la noche, Sakura le enseño de la forma más rápida que pudo a Hinata, era una suerte que la Hyuga tuviera un buen control de chakra y conocimiento básico de ninjutsu médico, solo hay un problema, el jutsu del sueño Lucido lleva tiempo, a Sakura le tomo cuatro días aprenderlo, pero ella tuvo que aprenderlo sola, creyó que al tener una base sobre el y explicándoselo a Hinata el tiempo se acortaría, pero a ella le estaba costando explicarlo y a la Hyuga entenderlo.

Como todo humano Sakura tiene límites, en el caso de la pelirrosa su paciencia tiene límites muy cortos, y una vez que esos límites son superados, ella comienza a escucharlas, voces en su mente y no, no estoy hablando de una posible esquizofrenia. Ella les ha llamado a esas voces, **"sus demonios** " cuando la otra Sakura, su inner se fue, o mejor dicho se fusiono con todas las otras partes de su ser, esos demonios aparecieron, al principio eran débiles le llamaban _"perdedora" "débil" "estorbo" "molestia"._

Sakura hacia lo posible por ignorarlas sobre todo después de que Naruto regresó a la aldea, pero después de la guerra, esos demonios se hicieron más fuertes, ya no susurraban contra ella, ahora todo lo que decían era sobre los demás.

 _"mátalo"_ decían _"vamos, es fácil…jamás lo vera venir"_ ellos se referían a Sasuke.

Si Sakura se descuidaba un poco esos demonios se revelaban y susurraban contra cualquiera que tuviera enfrente, como sucedió con Kakashi: " _él no sabe nada, él solo quiere que falles"_ o contra Hinata: " _no confíes en ella" "es demasiado débil_ " Sakura nunca ha sido paciente, y es su poca paciencia y sus demonios las que posiblemente la lleven a cometer un locura.

Sakura aprendió con el tiempo que sus demonios son callados cuando camina por la aldea, pues recuerdos felices atraviesan su mente borrando temporalmente a los demonios. Ahora mismo ella pasea a por Konoha acallándolas voces. Para llegar a su casa desde el centro de la aldea, es necesario bajar varios escalones, desde los que se puede ver la Torre Hokage y donde una vez estuvo el monumento a los Kages, los demonios callan justo cuando Sakura recuerda los días en que su rubio amigo profanaba el monumento. Su vista pasa a la torre Hokage y se pregunta ¿Qué siente Sasuke ante todo esto? Por qué está claro, ella esta confundida… En otros tiempos, probablemente se hubiese sentido idealizada y feliz, pero ahora, no sabía, ella no sabía que estaba sintiendo. Aún sigue bajando las escaleras, cuando escucha que alguien las comienza a subir, levanta la vista discretamente y se encuentra con unos ojos rojos que la miran divertidos.

Sakura se detiene con las manos en la espalda mirando a Karin seriamente, la pelirroja tiene una mano en la cadera y sonríe con burla. Ambas se miran unos momentos y entonces Karin dice.

-No esperes una disculpa, Haruno.

Sakura, al escucharla, reanuda el paso rodeando a la otra chica, pasando justo a su lado y al tiempo que lo hacía Karin soltó la bomba (no literal):

-Haz pasado algo por alto todos estos meses-dice Karin con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿el qué?-dice Sakura deteniéndose sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Soy una Kunoichi Sensorial - Karin se quita los anteojos y los limpia con su ropa. Sakura se da la vuelta observándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-cuando Sasuke formo Hebbi me eligió como integrante por mi habilidad sin igual -Sakura bufa y comienza a caminar hacia abajo por las escaleras, la sonrisa de Karin se hace más grande y mientras vuelve a colocar sus anteojos en su lugar dice:- ¿sabías que puedo detectar cualquier chakra por mínima que sea la cantidad en varios kilómetros a la redonda?-Sakura se detiene en seco mientras sus ojos se abren como platos -me parece que subestimaste me habilidad, Haruno o ¿debería llamarte señora Uchiha? - Los dientes de la pelirrosa chirrían y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos cuando ella aprieta sus puños con fuerza.-ni siquiera el sello que tú y Tsunade Senju pusieron en la casa evitó que lo detectara.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes? -suelta Sakura entre dientes, aun sin moverse.

-déjame pensarlo -dice Karin colocando un dedo en su barbilla- ah ya recuerdo, en realidad lo sabido desde... siempre...

-¿Quién más lo sabe?-Sakura se da la vuelta hacia la pelirroja, que al ver los ojos jade llenos de ira da un paso atrás.

-Dudo que alguien más lo sepa, ningún ninja sensorial salvo yo podría detectarlo y no se lo he dicho a Nadie -Karin dice las palabras con total seriedad y eso cabrea más a Sakura.

-¿Por qué? Cualquiera pensaría que correrías con Sasuke apenas lo supieras…

-Buen punto-dice Karin asintiendo-pero es precisamente por Sasuke que no lo he dicho…

-¿A qué te refieres?-Sakura retrocede temiendo lo peor.

-Si se supiera tu secretito-dice Karin moviendo la mano con alardeo-hay dos opciones: Sasuke se entera, te mata y mata a Naruto…-Karin hace una pausa mirando la casa de Sakura que se ve unos metros más abajo- entonces el quedaría como un monstruo peor de lo que ya lo creen, o bien la gente al enterarse, tendría esperanzas y se levantaría contra Sasuke y quizá incluso lleguen a matarlo.

-Estás loca…-gruñe Sakura sin analizar las descabelladas teorías de la Uzumaki.

-Quizá tengas razón-Karin da un paso al frente y se inclina hasta Sakura tomando con una mano su recién mal cortado cabello rosado- ¿sabes? Nadie es tan buena para Sasuke, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie-Sakura frunce el ceño, esa frase…-pero incluso cuando la lista era mi tarea planee ponerte a ti en ella… al final fuiste tú sola a la boca del lobo…

Sakura empuja la mano de la pelirrosa con fuerza, solo para después gritarle.

-¡¿de qué hablas?! ¿Por qué harías algo así si piensas que no soy buena para él? ¿Qué no lo amas acaso?

-Es por eso que lo hice-suelta Karin levantando la barbilla-no lo entenderías, no ahora.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-No puedo leer la mente, pero si se esto -Karin levanta un dedo- por tu mente están pasando muchas cosas, solo trato de evitar que cometas una locura -Sakura niega con la cabeza sin entender -estoy impidiendo que escapes o peor…vas a ir, te casaras con Sasuke, regresaran aquí, tendrán hijos y serán una familia feliz, tu volverás a amarlo, o si no, le diré a Sasuke que Uzumaki Naruto está vivo…

Sakura se ha quedado sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabe que contestar hasta que la Uzumaki suelta:

-no tienes salida…

-¿Por qué todos creen que pueden mandarme? -Sakura levanta las manos al aire -todos me amenazan y ahora tú me dices que tengo que amar a un monstruo…

-cuidado con lo que dices, Sasuke-kun no es un monstruo…

Sakura sonríe incrédula pero enojada a la vez.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme? -suelta la pelirrosa -no eres rival para mí y lo sabes -Karin frunce el ceño sabiendo que ella tiene razón, pero no se inmuta fuera de eso -además…si tanto quieres a Sasuke, ¡cásate tú con él y déjanos a Naruto y a mí en paz!

-Sshhh-le calla Karin-silencio, silencio, alguien podría escucharte, como dije no lo entenderías, lo que estoy haciendo es para proteger a Sasuke, para protegerte a ti y para proteger a Naruto…así que deja de actuar como una niña estúpida y cierra la puta boca.

-¡La que debería cerrar la boca eres tú, perra!-Sakura se coloca en posición de Ataque y Karin vuelve a sonreír.

-No te conviene atacarme, solo levantarías sospechas, niña estúpida.

-¡eres una…!

-Sakura -la voz de Hinata llega hasta ellas, ambas miran hacia la casa de Sakura y en la puerta esta Hinata con una mochila en los hombros, al ver a Sakura corre hacia ella.

-¿Hinata? -Sakura relaja su posición y Karin aprovechando la distracción se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar escaleras arriba.

-¿estás bien, Sakura?-suelta Hinata preocupada.

-Sí, es solo que…-Sakura observa que Karin se va y llama su atención causando que la pelirroja se detenga observándola de reojo-te equivocas en muchas cosas, Karin, pero sobre todo en una -La pelirrosa levanta el dedo de en medio y se lo muestras, causando que Hinata la mire preocupada-no es que nadie sea buena para Sasuke, es que Sasuke no es bueno para nadie…

Karin de la vuelta y masculla entre dientes:

-Ya lo veremos, señora Uchiha…

Hinata detiene a Sakura de ir tras ella, debo admitir que esto no me lo esperaba, ¿a quién engaño? Ya lo sabía… soy el señor de las variables después de todo…

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que tener cuidado con ella?-dice Hinata preocupada ante lo que le acaba de contar la Pelirrosa.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos entre la espada y la pared-Sakura frota sus sienes con fuerza.

Ambas están en la habitación de la pelirrosa, Hinata detrás de Sakura, cortando su cabello para que no luzca tan…disparejo.

-¿Qué haremos?-dice Hinata pasando las tijeras por los rosado mechones.

\- no sé qué planea Karin exactamente-afirma Sakura con el ceño fruncido- pero sé que cumplirá su palabra y no le dirá nada a nadie, siempre y cuando…yo me case con Sasuke. Pero por ahora nuestra única prioridad es proteger a Naruto, olvidémonos de esa…mujer

Hinata guarda silencio por un momento, no sabe como pero la pregunta que ha estado rondando su cabeza desde hace una horas, Sale de su boca.

-S-Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que N-Naruto-kun es para ti?

La pelirrosa gira la cabeza observándola de reojo.

-¿te refieres a que siento por él? -Las manos de la Hyuga se congelan al sentir los ojos jade sobre sí. Entonces Sakura ríe suavemente y ella se relaja.- No siento lo mismo que sientes tú, por supuesto -dice la pelirrosa sonriendo, Hinata oculta su cara roja entre el cabello azulado y Sakura mira al frente de nuevo con melancolía-Naruto…él es mi Nakama, mi familia…mi mejor amigo.

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El tiempo paso en silencio, la hyuga llevo a Sakura hasta el espejo en el baño, las hábiles manos de la Kunoichi habían hecho un buen trabajo, ahora su cabello estaba muy corto, parejo, su flequillo ahora cubría la mitad de su frente sin hacerla lucir mal, se veía madura, se veía hermosa…

-Gracias Hinata, luce muy lindo, eres muy buena en esto.

La heredera asintió agradecida por el cumplido

-por cierto, Hinata- dice Sakura tocando su frente distraída- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?

-ahh, bueno…veras-La hyuga recuerda con las manos en su pecho como le había pedido a su padre que la dejara ir cada noche a cuidar a Hentai (el gato) y las plantas de Sakura, su padre le había contestado algo como:

"estoy de acuerdo, es hora de que pruebes un poco la independencia, puedes quedarte en la casa de Sakura-san mientras ella no esta"

-vaya -exclama Sakura sorprendida-¿por eso traías tu mochila? Tu padre nos ha facilitado todo…

-lo… lo se…

-bien-dice Sakura con determinación,-casi es el mediodía, hora de empacar…

Hinata podía sentir que Sakura se encontraba, a pesar de todo, nerviosa. No del tipo de nervios con mariposas en el estómago, era del tipo de nerviosismo que siente un ratón cuando está siendo estrangulado por una serpiente. Ambas fueron a la habitación de nuevo y Sakura tomo su mochila de viaje, la pelirrosa había traído varios rollos en blanco, le pidió a Hinata que le ayudara a dibujar una serie de símbolos en ellos.

-¿Qué es esto?-dice la Hyuga curiosa…

-Es un jutsu de sellado, algo como lo que usa Ten-ten en la batalla.-Dice Sakura dibujando-este será un viaje largo, algo ceremonial, por lo que he leído, será lento…

Hinata termina de dibujar al igual que Sakura en varios rollos, la pelirrosa toma uno y pone un cambio de ropa sobre el sello de en medio. Ella hace un sello con las manos y con un ¡Puff! la ropa desaparece, ella cierra el rollo y lo guarda en la mochila.

-Es más práctico de esta forma- la pelirrosa metió más cosas en los pergaminos, píldoras del soldado, cosas para su aseo, más ropa, una manta, un abrigo, porque, nunca se sabía que podría pasar, entonces, solo quedó un pergamino, Sakura lo miro seria y se levantó hasta su closet de donde saco tres libros pequeños uno naranja, otro rojo y uno verde, que bien podían caber en la bolsa de su pierna. La pelirrosa volvió hasta el pergamino, tomo el libro verde y lo coloco en el bolso de su pierna. Y los otros dos lo sello en el pergamino.

-¿esos eran…los…?-Hinata apunta recordando aquellos libritos con los que siempre cargaba Kakashi-sensei.

-ah, estos-dice Sakura con un sonrojo -se los quitaron a Kakashi-sensei cuando todos fuimos…a la cárcel, pero cuando pude verlo de nuevo quise entregárselos y dijo que había conseguido un nuevo material de lectura "el secreto de la pasión"-Sakura pronuncio el nombre con un escalofrió-creo que es incluso más pervertido que este, saca de nuevo el libro verde mirando el título "icha icha Paradise" –la verdad es que comencé a leerlos y no son tan malos. Hiraya-sensei no era mal escritor…

Hinata asiente con una sonrisa, ambas se levantan para empacar lo que falta en la mochila, cuando llaman a la puerta.

Sakura se detiene en seco, mira el reloj en la pared que marca 11:30.

-aun no es medio día-suelta ella preocupada. Vuelven a llamar a la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza.

Ambas chicas se miran y bajan las escaleras hasta la entrada, Sakura respira una vez antes de abrirla, y cuando lo hace se encuentra con:

-¿mama? ¿Papa?-efectivamente su padre y su madre la observan sonriendo desde afuera-¿Qué hacen aquí?-suelta Sakura entre confundida, enojada y avergonzada.

-yo los llame -Sakura se congela al escuchar la voz que proviene desde afuera, Sasuke da un paso al frente desde afuera-debemos hacer el compromiso oficial…

La frialdad en su voz al hablar y su mirada hacia Sakura, es la misma de siempre. Sasuke la mira fijamente y luego a su cabello recién cortado, él está sorprendido de lo diferente que se ve con ese corte, y aunque no lo demuestre, le gusta.

-¿no pensabas que no nos enteraríamos? ¿Verdad jovencita?-suelta Mebuki, la madre de Sakura con los brazos cruzados y con indignación.

Sakura frunce el ceño y da un paso atrás para que entren. Para su sorpresa también Orochimaru aparece.

-el que ya no vivas con nosotros no significa que rompieras todos tus lazos, jovencita -le regaña su padre observándola con desaprobación.

Raras veces su padre la había reprendido y nunca le había lanzado esa mirada, la sorpresa de Sakura es tal, que el libro verde en sus manos resbala y cae al suelo.

Sus ojos se abren como platos esperando que nadie lo haya visto, se inclina para levantarlo, pero lo mismo hace Sasuke y las yemas de sus dedos se tocan por un instante, mandando una extraña sensación por todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, sensación que hace que ella se retire y de un paso atrás. Mientras los padres de la pelirrosa y Orochimaru hablan Sasuke recoge el libro, lo cierra con una sola mano, ve el título y mira a Sakura con una ceja levantada.

Extiende el libro hacia ella mientras dice:

-creí que tus gustos literarios eran diferentes.

Sakura le arrebata el libro, y lo mete en su piernera de nuevo, mira a Sasuke de nuevo y una pequeña sonrisa está en sus labios.

-Sakura-la llama Hinata suavemente, causando que deje de mirar al Uchiha.

-¿Qué sucede?

-iré arriba a terminar de empacar tus cosas.

Gracias dice Sakura asintiendo.

Orochimaru extiende las manos y comienza a hablar:

-Yo no soy la familia de Sasuke-kun, pero como su asesor y maestro hare esto.-Los padres de la pelirrosa asienten y ella frunce el ceño, mientras Sasuke permanece imperturbable.-Haremos esto rápido, así que solo queremos su permiso, para que Uchiha Sasuke, tome en matrimonio a Haruno Sakura.

Orochimaru tiene una caja grande entre las manos y se las entrega a los padres de Sakura. La dote deduce ella.

-sabemos-dice Mebuki-que nuestra Sakura está muy enamorada Del Hokage, cuando era niña no dejaba de hablar de él, cuando creció no dejaba de buscarlo, no creo que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado.

Sasuke mira de reojo a Sakura, ella no parece contenta con lo que su madre acaba de decir, pero tiene un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Ninguna dote vale tanto como mi hija-dice Kizashi seriamente mientras observa la caja-solo prométenos que la cuidaras-El hombre observa Sasuke con su mejor mirada, una mirada que dice: "si le haces algo te mato"

Sakura relajo su entrecejo y observo a sus padres sorprendida, pero triste a la vez, ella sabía que ambos la querían mucho, pero tenía que seguir actuando como si no los tolerara, porque así logro conseguir la casa después de todo, peleando con sus padres.

Los pensamientos de la pelirrosa son interrumpidos cuando siente que algo se desliza por su mano, cuando baja la mirada se encuentra con la mano de Sasuke que toma la suya con fuerza, levanta la mirada hacia él, sus ojos chocan de nuevo, pero esta vez lo que Sakura ve en los de Sasuke, es ¿felicidad?, aunque bien podría estarla confundiendo con burla, no se sabe. Mientras Sakura se decide si es felicidad o burla, Sasuke deja de mirarla para observar a Kizashi seriamente, lanzándole también su mejor mirada de Uchiha y apretando más fuerte la mano de Sakura dice:

-La cuidare con mi vida….

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura aún no estaba segura de sí había escuchado bien, de si había soñado todo o que había pasado, Sasuke soltó su mano y en ella quedo una suave sensación de abandono.

"NO, Sakura mala"-se reprende a sí misma "no caigas de nuevo, no puedes"

Seguía discutiendo consigo misma, cuando los brazos de su madre la envolvieron,

-mírate Sakura -le susurro su madre -cuanto has crecido, ahora te casaras con el hombre que siempre has amado.

Sakura quiso gritar que estaba equivocada, que ya no lo amaba, que el Sasuke que había amado había muerto en el valle de fin cuando mato a Naruto, quiso gritarlo, pero no pudo, lo único que hizo fue regresarle el abrazo a su madre con fuerza intentando no llorar.

-nos encantaría ir con ustedes-dice Kizashi llegando junto a ella con una mirada suave.-pero Sasuke-kun dice que es un viaje peligroso, no tememos por ti, claro-dice el hombre rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa-sabemos que eres de las mujeres más fuertes que existen.

Entonces Sakura tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, abrazo a sus dos padres con fuerza, ellos sonrieron para sí mismos, triunfales.

-Bien, es hora de que se vayan-soltó Orochimaru en un siseo-es un largo y cansado viaje…

Sasuke asintió y los padres de Sakura comenzaron a salir, pero entonces Kizashi se detuvo en la puerta, miro a Sasuke y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Escogiste a una muy buena mujer….

-lo sé-dijo Sasuke secamente, casi parecía que lo había dicho para que el hombre se fuera feliz.

Hinata bajo las escaleras con la mochila en una mano.

-aquí tienes Sakura.

La pelirrosa observo a Sasuke y Orochimaru que la miraban apremiándola, los ignoro y llevo a Hinata hasta el fondo de la casa donde rogaba no pudieran escucharla.

-Es hora, ¿lo recuerdas todo cierto?

-si

-Bien, no creo que el viaje dure mas de dos meses, de todas formas tenemos suficiente chakra de Sasuke para seis meses, ya veremos que hacemos para conseguir más, y he dejado parte de mi chakra por si lo necesitas…-Hinata asiente de nuevo- jamás lo he probado de tan lejos, pero intentare establecer conexión en el camino, con Naruto mientras tu aprendes el jutsu..

Ambas chicas regresan a la entrada, donde Sasuke observa a Sakura con el ceño fruncido, no parece que la haya escuchado, pero comienza a sospechar algo…

Sakura traga sonoramente colocando la mochila en sus hombros, se pone los zapatos y da un paso al frente cuando escucha el Miau a sus pies.

Todos bajan la mirada y observan al gatito que se restriega a los pies de la pelirrosa, Sakura se inclina y lo toma levantándolo frente a sí…

-tranquilo amiguito - dice ella -Hinata va cuidarte y…

Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, el gato ha saltado hasta Hinata, o mejor dicho a sus pechos.

La ceja de Sakura tiembla levemente mientras masculla entre dientes:

-Maldito gato pervertido…

-Es hora-dice Orochimaru saliendo de la casa.

Sakura y Sasuke asienten y también salen, tanto el Uchiha como el Sannin comienzan a caminar, pero Sakura se detiene con Hinata.

-te lo encargo, Confió en ti-Hinata sonríe y Sakura la abraza fugazmente- cuídalo bien.

Ninguna se da cuenta de que Sasuke las mira de reojo, Sakura comienza a caminar también, todos la observan, las personas se aglomeran mientras pasan, el Hokage y su prometida, la chica que lo odia.

Hinata observa como Sakura desaparece en la distancia.

-Suerte Sakura, ten cuidado-dice la Hyuga esperando que los dioses puedan escucharla, entonces entra a la casa.

Ninguna de las dos, ni Sakura, con sus demonios susurrando cosas malas, Ni Hinata con Karin en la aldea, saben que los verdaderos problemas están a punto de comenzar…

.

.

,

* * *

 **bien, hasta aquí llega esta semana, no pude subir dos, por que se me fue la luz en la mañana (maldita tormenta)**

 **Bueno, el próximo capitulo es para el domingo...**

 **tenia que poner eso de: "es el mi nakama" digo no se vayan a confundir, jaja.**

 **¿que planea Karin? ¿es acaso cupido? no, no lo es, pero se acerca.**

 **Pelea intensa en el proximo cap. Gracias por los reviews... :3 me hacen tan feliz, sabiendo que opinan, gracias.**

 **me retiro. besos y abrazos. Rigel**


	10. Chapter 10: El inicio de un viaje

**Hola mis chavos! ya, me calmo...XD**

 **En fin, he aquí el cap 10, va a estar aburrido así que...no esperen mucho, la emoción esta en los que vienen y es que no pensé que me tomara todo un capitulo, creo que me excedí, pero yaesta escrito,haymuchas cosas aquí que explicaran los siguientes capítulos así que...**

 **los veo abajo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: El comienzo de un Viaje.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.** "Viajar es un ejercicio con consecuencias fatales para los prejuicios, la intolerancia y la estrechez de mente"_

 _-Mark Twain._

 _._

Sakura ha tenido que soportar todo el camino hasta la entrada de la aldea, con las miradas de las personas sobre ella, escucha susurros, murmullos, sabe sobre lo que son, Hinata se lo dijo, todos creían que ella había hecho una especie de trampa para ser elegida.

 _"Por favor"_ piensa ella con ironía _"¿Por qué rayos querría yo eso?_

Muchas chicas le lanzan miradas de odio mientras ella mantiene su mirada baja, pero, Momento ¿Por qué diablos mantiene la cabeza baja? No ha hecho nada malo, salvo el hecho de que está a un viaje de una posible boda con el chico que mato a su amigo y los humillo a ella y a Kakashi. Bueno, sí, esa es suficiente razón para avergonzarse, pero la gente no lo entendería. Su barbilla se levanta mirando al frente, puede ver a Orochimaru y a Sasuke caminando un par de pasos frente a ella. Mira la espalda del pelinegro, y entonces sus demonios empiezan a susurrar:

" _Aún hay tiempo ¿sabes?"_

 _"¿tiempo para qué?_ -pregunta ella distraída.

 _"para correr y esconderte"_

Sasuke la mira de reojo un momento y Sakura frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que los demonios callan en el momento en que sus ojos se encuentran. El Uchiha deja de mirarla volviendo la vista al frente, y la mano de la pelirrosa comienza a cosquillear, ella sabe que Sasuke es muy inteligente, y por lo visto un buen actor, su padre se creyó lo de "la cuidare con mi vida" de no ser por el shock en el que entro en ese momento, Sakura hubiera reído como loca, por que para ella era obvio que Sasuke no hablaba en serio.

Sakura levanta la mano frente a su rostro, observándola con desprecio _"estúpida mano"_ piensa ella " _con tus estúpidas_ _cosquillas_ " La mano frente a ella se cierra en un puño. " _esto no se trata sobre eso, Sakura, lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en el camino que tienes delante, y además…"_ deja sus pensamientos un momento y observa a Sasuke completamente fría _"Tienes que proteger a Sasuke a toda costa"_

¿Por qué y de qué? se preguntaran ustedes, la respuesta es fácil, como Sakura ya dijo, las bestias dentro de Naruto se alimentan del chakra del Uchiha, Sakura no sabe por qué pero las bestias reaccionan mejor al chakra de Sasuke. Lee le había dicho que los Kages planeaban algo, lo más lógico era que eso fuera un ataque contra el ahora Hokage, cuando Sakura les había dado la información, creyó que Gaara tendría la sabiduría de atacar la aldea mientras Sasuke no estaba, no para matar, no para herir, sino para liberar, pero todo indicaba que no sería así, ellos irían sobre Sasuke con renovadas fuerzas, todos contra él. SI lo mataban solo restaba Chakra para unos meses más, no había tiempo de experimentar con otros chakras y mucho menos en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. No sabía hasta cuando despertaría Naruto, podrían ser meses y lo más probable era que lo hiciera en muchos años. Lo que significaba que Sasuke no podía morir, no ahora, de ser lo contrario Sakura ya lo hubiera matado hace mucho, o por lo menos lo hubiera intentado.

No sabe lo que le depara el camino, pero sabe que no será fácil, quizá tenga la oportunidad de hablar con Gaara o de decirle sobre Naruto en persona.

Orochimaru y Sasuke se detienen de pronto y ella se da cuenta de que han llegado a la entrada de la aldea, se da cuenta de que un escuadrón de AMBUS, cerca de 10 los esperan dispuestos para viajar, Karin tiene una mochila en las manos, cosa que hace que Sakura ruegue internamente para que los acompañe y luego en un ataque de ira no fingido, pueda hacerle alguna especie de daño, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en los labios de la pelirrosa. Su sonrisa se esfuma cuando la pelirroja le entrega la mochila a Sasuke.

-Pfff-suelta la pelirrosa molesta soplando su flequillo- mala suerte-murmura para sí misma.

Pronto Sakura se da cuenta de varios AMBUS se van, mientras la gente se aglomera alrededor de la entrada a la aldea. Sakura pronto nota que Ino y Ten-ten se acercan hacia ella. Sakura observa a la castaña, con ella no tenía problemas, pero la razón por la que no le hablaba, era porque la misma Ten-ten se lo había pedido, si las veían juntas, sospecharían que habían tenido algo que ver con el escape de Lee y Gai-sensei, pero todo indicaba que la chica se había olvidado de eso, puesto que la saludo alegremente, Sakura se sorprendió y paso su mirada a Ino que caminaba detrás de la castaña temerosa.

-Sakura, te hemos traído algo-dijo Ten-ten escondiendo algo en su espalda.

La Haruno levanto las cejas y se señaló con un dedo.

-¿a Mi?

-Si -la chica le mostro dos rollos- es Ramen…

La pelirrosa se permitió sonreír, ella no podía empacar comida o cosas grandes en los rollos, esa era la especialidad de Ten-ten, esa chica podía meter al mar mismo en un rollo. Sakura llevo su mano hasta los rollos que sostenía la muchacha, uno verde y otro cafe, pero la chica los quito de su camino, Sakura frunció el ceño mirándola con duda.

Ten-ten le indico que se acercara, Sakura se inclinó un poco y escucho lo que la castaña le dijo:

-El rollo verde tiene varias porciones de ramen, sabes cómo usarlo -al tiempo que decía eso, le entrego el rollo y la pelirrosa lo tomo, entonces ten-ten siguió susurrando -el otro rollo contiene algo que te servirá en caso de que estés en problemas…

-¿Qué quieres decir? -soltó Sakura susurrando, fue entonces cuando Ino se unió a la plática, las tres estaban agachadas susurrando.

-Sakura-dijo la rubia- sé que estas enojada conmigo pero necesito que me escuches -Sakura la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no se movió, lo que motivo a la Yamaka a seguir hablando -¿recuerdas cuando atacaron al equipo de Kiba, Shino y Hinata? -Sakura asintió recordando - es peligroso ahí afuera y lo sabes, además con la posición que tienes ahora como la prometida del Hokage, es probable que quien sea o lo que sea que este allá afuera, te quiera hacer daño.

Sakura miro al suelo seriamente, no lo había pensado, pero ellas tienen razón, ahora no solo tenía que cuidarse de los Kages, con los que probablemente no podría luchar, sino que además tenía que tener cuidado de un loco con chakra de bijju.

"bien" piensa ella "estas frita, Sakura"

-Lo que importa -dice Ten-ten entregándole el rollo café- es que uses esto, pero solo si ya no hay salida, debes pensar rápido después de que lo utilices.

Sakura toma ambos rollos y los mira con curiosidad

-¿y que se supone que es?-dice refiriéndose al rollo café.

-Ya lo veras, es algo que hicimos todos nosotros - Ten-ten señala a su espalda, donde están el resto de los 12 de Konoha, salvo Hinata, ninguno se le acerca, pero todos miran a Sakura y ella ve algo en los ojos de todos, algo que la impulsa a sonreír, todos le están deseando suerte, a pesar de todo se preocupan por ella. Sakura asiente sin hacer más preguntas y mete los rollos en su mochila, es cuando va a cerrarla que se da cuenta de algo.

-¡demonios! -masculla ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-dice Ten-ten

-he olvidado mis guantes -Sakura cierra la mochila furiosa, después de todo esos guantes son una parte importante para ella, puede luchar sin ellos pero se siente más cómoda cuando los tiene puestos, las tres chicas se miran pensando en alguna respuesta, Sasuke los observa a todos intercambiando miradas de furia con Kiba o Shikamaru, cuando se escucha muy cerca de ellos:

-¡SAKURA…! ¡Ne-san! -Todos se giran hacia Konohamaru que corre apresurado y detrás de él esta Hinata, que también corre con sus cabellos al aire.

-¿konohamaru-kun? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dice Sakura sorprendida, pero sonriendo-

-te trajimos esto -suelta el niño entregándole nada más y nada menos que los guantes negros.

Sakura los toma entre sus manos y mira a Hinata.

-Los encontré en…-Hinata se detiene dándose cuenta que iba a decir algo inapropiado, Sakura asiente enseguida entendiendo a donde se refería -corría hacia acá, esperando alcanzarte, cuando me encontré con Konohamaru-kun y él dijo que llegaría mas rápido.

-Al final llegamos casi al mismo tiempo – se queja el niño de brazos cruzados, relaja la postura y mira a Sakura con triste -así que de verdad ¿te iras?

Sakura asiente suavizando su mirada-solo por un tiempo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto -dice el niño observando con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.

Sakura está a punto de contestarle cuando se escuchan murmullos por todo el lugar, ella se da la vuelta observando lo que los demás ven, Los AMBUS que se habían ido antes, regresaron, pero no solos, lo que ellos traían era un carruaje, Sakura era un Kunoichi, por lo que jamás se había visto obligada a usar, o siquiera ver uno.

El carruaje era pequeño, y era jalado por dos caballos negros, Sakura miro a Sasuke, este parecía disgustado.

-Ahora vuelvo -soltó la pelirrosa a sus amigas y fue hasta el Uchiha.

-¿Qué significa esto? -le dijo ella en voz baja.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de aburrimiento y dijo:

-nuestro transporte...

-¿de qué hablas? ¿No viajaremos a pie?

El pelinegro no le contesto, Sakura estaba a punto de gritarle, pero se acercó Orochimaru hasta ellos.

-El señor feudal quiere que todo se haga a su manera, ha previsto este hermoso carruaje para el Hokage y su prometida, que facilitara el viaje para ambos y les dará un poco de…privacidad.

Sakura pudo sentir como su sangre subía hasta sus mejillas, miro a Sasuke fugazmente y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, el también parecía sorprendido, el mirarlo no ayudo en definitiva a que su rubor bajara.

 _"estúpida sangre juvenil"_ se quejó Sakura para sí misma.

-es hora de que se vallan-dijo Orochimaru extendiendo su mano hacia la carreta.

Sakura miro a las chicas y a los chicos un poco más lejos, observo a Hinata y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo:

-Tengo una petición más…-dijo Sakura a Sasuke…

Ambos, el Sannin y el Uchiha la escucharon con atención.

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata observa como Sakura se le acerca con una sonrisa

-¿puedo pedirte un favor más?-dice Sakura tímidamente, la Hyuga asiente.-Veras, es sobre Kakashi-sensei, ¿podrías visitarlo? Sabes dónde están mis ahorros, de vez cuando podrías llevarle Ramen o alguna otra cosa ¿por favor?

Hinata asiente sin dudarlo y Sakura suspira aliviada.

-Genial -suelta la pelirrosa, sus manos se colocan en las correas de la mochila, los mira a todos y dice -es hora de que me vaya - todos asienten, felices de que Sakura ya no parece tan enojada con ellos -y gracias por el rollo….-todos sonríen esperando que le sea de ayuda, se vuelve hacia Hinata de nuevo y le hace una reverencia tal y como la Hyuga había hecho con ella.

-Gracias Hinata -se levanta y la mira sonriente- y…cuídalo bien…

-No te preocupes-

Hinata asiente sonriendo, sin temer, puesto que los demás creen que está hablando del gato, Sasuke sabe que habla del gato, o solo lo piensa por un momento, luego algo pasa por su cabeza de Uchiha, algo que causa que frunza el ceño y observe a Sakura con sospecha ¿acaso ella le esconde algo?

Sakura comienza a caminar hacia el carruaje, algo la desagrada de esa cosa y no sabe que es…por el momento.

Orochimaru y Sasuke hablan, cuando Sakura se acerca Sasuke le señala con la cabeza para que suba al carruaje, ella regresa la mirada hacia la ojiperla.

-Hinata…-dice en voz alta llamando la atención de la Kunocihi – y por favor dile…dile a Kakashi-sensei que lo siento.- Hinata comprende que el mensaje es en doble sentido y asiente seria, Sasuke frunce el ceño y SAKURA SUBE AL CARRUAJE. El Uchiha también sube, inseguro por un momento, observa la torre Hokage brevemente y después entra.

Un AMBU conduce el carruaje, le grita a los caballos para que avancen, las ruedas giran y los demás AMBUS avanzan en formación rodeando el carruaje.

Todos observan cómo se va, Ino ruega por Sakura, y por alguien más que también los acompaña.

Orochimaru sonríe divertido, Karin sonríe triste y Hinata camina de regreso a la casa de Sakura, la verdadera aventura está por comenzar.

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de varias horas de viaje, Sakura se da cuenta de por qué le desagradaba tanto aquel vehículo, primero, se movía demasiado, segundo no podía ver nada, si alguien atacaba, sería demasiado tarde cuando se diera cuenta y tercero, estaba frente a frente con Sasuke…

Los dos están en posición de loto, en un gran futon lleno de cojines y sabanas de seda.

Estaba atardeciendo y en todas esas horas lo único que el Uchiha había hecho, era mirar a través de la ventana semi-oscura, Sakura estaba segura de que de afuera hacia adentro no podía verse nada, pero de adentro hacia afuera podían verse muchas cosas, sin embargo…disminuía su campo de visión, esa era la "privacidad" de la que Orochimaru había hablado. Durante todo el viaje hasta ahora Sakura había sacado el libro verde y había intentado leer un poco, pero simplemente su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila. Sus nervios estaban a punto de pasar al nivel 3. ¿y si algo pasaba y descubrían a Hinata? ¿Si Karin la amenazaba o algo parecido? ¿Qué sucedía si algo salía mal con el Chakra del rubio? ¿Y si ni ella ni Hinata podían comunicarse con el interior de Naruto? ¿qué pasaría?

De pronto se dio cuenta que Sasuke la estaba mirando, probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de que no había cambiado de página desde que abrió el Icha Icha. Cierra el libro de un fuerte golpe, a veces la irrita saber que esta leyendo el mismo libro que tanto odiaba ver leer a su maestro, pero entendía por qué le gustaba, esos libros hablaban sobre muchas cosas, amor, dolor, soledad y sacrificio y también de…Sexo, pero eso no era lo importante.

-No sabía que te gustara leer eso -La voz de Sasuke llega a sus oídos causando que se estremezca internamente.

Sakura le mira ceñuda, porque ¿de qué otra forma podría mirarle?

-No sabía que te interesara lo que leo-dijo ella creyendo que el ya no diría nada.-Una sonrisilla se dibujó en la boca de Sasuke al tiempo que metía una de sus manos dentro del Haori, Sakura se puso alerta, pero cuando vio el pequeño libro verde que le mostraba Sasuke, se congelo un momento.

-eso…es un…-Sakura sabía lo que era, otra copia de Icha Icha Paradise.- ya veo-la pelirrosa dejo de mirarlo para llevar la vista a la ventana. Prefiere mirar por la ventana que seguir teniendo una "conversación" con el pelinegro. El tampoco pareció entusiasmado con la idea de seguir hablando ya que cerró los ojos comenzó a meditar, Sakura lo miro de reojo, el seguía siendo tan apuesto y hermoso, pero era un idiota, y de los grandes.

Ella se convenció hace mucho, que no valía la pena el esfuerzo, incluso antes de la guerra, se había dado cuenta de que, todo el amor que le profeso a él, no lo haría cambiar, sus lágrimas llenas de angustia y preocupación por él, no lo harían cambiar, el dolor que ella sintió en su corazón cada vez que le hizo algo malo, no lo haría cambiar. Sakura sabía que, si había algo o alguien que cambiara a Sasuke, en definitiva no sería ella, quien tenía más posibilidades era Naruto y miren donde termino…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Como dije, estaba aburridor...**

 **como sea.**

 **por cierto, Daniela hervar: lo de "estúpida sangre juvenil" lo puse por tu comentario de "estúpido y sensual Sasuke" no me lo saque de la cabeza en todo un dia, y me dije a mi misma, que diablos, ponlo en su honor jaja.**

 **Y aprovecho ya, para agradecerles, a todos aquellos que han estado leyendolo, danlole click en favorito y follows, también con mis otros fics, que juro ya voy a terminar. le agradesco sobre todo a esas chicas que siempre comentas como:**

 **f-Zelda, que sin falta me deja review :3 y yo asi de "a que bonis"**

 **ailudelastiernas, gracias.**

 **Gaby Uchiha Princess, mil gracias por tus hermosos reviews que siempre me sacan una sonrisa. De hecho todos me sacan una sonrisa, pero hay algunos que si me hacen reír.**

 **En fin...los quería mencionar a todos, pero hay muchos que han dejado de leer asi que no sabria bien...ademas de que mi madre me esta diciendo en este instante que me apure jajaja.**

 **Bueno ya me voy, espero seguirlos leyendo. besos, besos Rigel.**


	11. Chapter 11: ¿reencuentro?

**Sha se que me adelante un día...pero no podía esperar y es que necesito preguntarles algo...**

 **jejeje abajo les digo...**

 **espero les guste...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: ¿reencuentro?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"la mayoría de las veces las cosas no salen como planeas, como los tan esperados reencuentros, por más que los idealices, jamas serán como esperas"_

 **.**

 **.**

La noche, La fresca noche ha caído y Hinata se siente nerviosa. A pesar de que sostiene un cuaderno lleno de instrucciones que Sakura había anotado, no se concentra. Sakura le dijo que dominar el jutsu del Sueño lucido era algo complicado, dijo que ella lo había dominado en varios días, pero Sakura había estado sola. Y Hinata no, ella había tenido a la pelirrosa, que le había enseñado tanto como pudo, y la Hyuga no pensaba desperdiciar su esfuerzo, planeaba que no le llevara tanto, esperaba poder lógrarlo.

La hyuga ha estado toda la tarde en el cuarto subterráneo, ya ha cumplido con todas las cosas de la lista, salvo una, "La ducha" Sakura le ha dicho que lo que se usa para dicha tarea es demasiado potente y que podía dañar la piel del rubio si se usaba diario, por lo tanto Hinata tenía tiempo para prepararse Psicológicamente, ella no era una pervertida "oculta" como Sakura, pero como dije tiene tiempo para prepararse. Un día, pero es tiempo suficiente, creo.

Durante mucho tiempo Hinata se había sentido sola, y así mismo había sentido frio cuando Sakura se comenzó a volver oscura, la ojiperla lo sabía, Sakura estaba sumergida en una oscuridad, pero ¿no estaba ella haciendo lo mismo? Si, ella estaba haciendo igual, Solo que a un ritmo más lento. Sin embargo todo indicaba que esos sentimientos negativos, se habían esfumado de repente, gracias a Naruto. A Hinata le alegraba estar allí abajo, donde todo era cálido, y aunque Naruto estuviera dormido, se sentía acompañada.

Pronto escucha como el reloj de arriba marca las 10 de la noche, ella mira escaleras arriba, hace a un lado en la mesa su material de lectura y se levanta de la silla, se acerca hasta Naruto , lleva su mano hasta él y tímidamente toca la frente del chico, es tan cálida y suave, no puede evitar sonreír, sabe que si él estuviera despierto ella no se atrevería a tocarlo, es eso lo que le da confianza, saber que en circunstancias normales no lo haría, pasa su manos hasta el cabello del muchacho, acariciando su cabeza. Él es tan lindo, incluso con los ojos cerrados, incluso sin sus hermosos ojos azules mirando con alegría la vida. Hinata no puede evitarlo, se inclina y coloca sus suaves labios en la mejilla de rubio, cerca de la comisura de la boca del muchacho, ya que besarlo en los labios, sería ir demasiado lejos, no sería justo piensa ella. Así que por hoy ella se conformará con un beso en la mejilla.

Se aleja lentamente de la cama, revisa una vez más que todo esté bien, entonces sube las escaleras y las esconde cuando sale del baño. Llega hasta la habitación de invitados, se prepara para dormir y así mismo prepara su futon. Antes de recostarse hace los sellos que Sakura le indico en el apresurado entrenamiento, puede sentir como algo pasa a través de sus venas y con un ligeros cosquilleo llega hasta su cabeza, cuando realiza el ultimo sello puede ver con su Byakugan que hay chakra en su pecho y cabeza, más de lo usual, todo se ha acumulado ahí. Se recuesta y cuando comienza a sentir que el sueño acude a ella, reza en silencio por dos cosas: Porque Sakura este bien y porque esa noche, ella pueda soñar con Uzumaki Naruto

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Su sueño comienza con una tormenta, Hinata está en medio de un mar inquieto y oscuro, los rayos y los truenos aparecen y se escuchan debajo de ella, puedo verlo mejor, la tormenta está debajo del agua, no sobre ella. Un rayo lo ilumina todo, volviendo el agua del color de la luz, puede notar que algo se aproxima hasta ella desde abajo, un punto pequeño, el rayo se va y ella solo ve al agua, pero otro rayo vuelve después y lo ilumina todo de nuevo, lo que se aproxima hacia ella está tomando forma, por un momento todo se torna oscuro, no hay sonidos salvo su respiración, entonces otro rayo lo ilumina, y puede verlo, la figura en el agua , es una tortuga gigante con tres colas, el Sanbi.

Su byakugan se activa sin que ella lo pida, se da cuenta entonces, su respiración es agitada, pero lo sabe, ella sabe que es un sueño.

La oscuridad la envuelve, cuando el Sanbi sale del agua y se mantiene quieto mirandola, sus ojos la miran acusadores, como si acabara de despertarlo también, entonces no puede verlo, solo se ve a sí misma y lo demás es oscuro como si estuviera en medio de una nada literal, cuando sus ojos bajan a sus pies puede ver ondas multicolores en un agua negra, pero todo es tranquilo, no tiene miedo. Apenas tiene tiempo de asimilarlo todo, cuando la llaman a sus espaldas.

-¿Hinata?- sus ojos se abren como platos al reconocer la voz, se da la vuelta y sonríe sin dudarlo.

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura no recuerda el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron, tampoco el momento en que se durmió. Solo recuerda el momento en que toda la oscuridad la envolvió, pero había algo diferente, lo supo desde el principio, espero a que la oscuridad se iluminara como siempre, espero que apareciera Naruto, pero no sucedió.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. El tiempo en los sueños es diferente que afuera, unos minutos podrían ser horas o viceversa, y calculaba que si la cosa fuera de la primera forma, afuera, en el mundo real estaría a punto de amanecer.

Suspira después de un rato y justo cuando estaba pensando que después de todo, la distancia era un problema, sintió que alguien se acercaba. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba:

-¿Hinata?-La sorpresa no si hizo esperar en su voz, La pelinegra se dio la vuelta y cuando sus ojos se encontraron la pelinegra sonrió.

-¡Sakura!-La pelirrosa también sonrió al escuchar su nombre, se acercaron y se abrazaron, al separarse Sakura se dio cuenta de que el Byakugan de la Hyuga estaba activado.

-Lo lograste…- soltaron las dos al unísono.

-tu byakugan…-dice Sakura- debe de haber activado el Jutsu más pronto.

La pelinegra toca su sien inconscientemente. Sakura sonríe y la toma de la muñeca.

-¡vamos! -dice la pelirrosa entusiasmada comenzando a jalarla para que la siga. -el no debe de estar lejos.

-Espera, Sakura… -Hinata se detiene, parando a Sakura también, la pelinegra coloca ambas manos en su pecho.-¿Qué…que se supone que le diga cuando lo vea?

Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de comprensión, se siente avergonzada de sí misma, debió pensar en Hinata, fue egoísta y solo se preocupó por que ya no estaba cargando aquel peso ella sola, debe de ser difícil para Hinata, ella está a punto de ver al hombre que hasta hace unos días para ella estaba muerto, está a punto de ver al hombre que amo y posiblemente ama. Sakura se muerde el labio y se acerca a Hinata tocando con una mano el hombro de la chica.

-Debes tener más confianza, pero para empezar dile "hola" con eso bastara -Sakura sacude su mano restándole importancia- el hará el resto, es muy parlanchín y lo sabes.

Hinata sonríe y asiente, Sakura se inclina para tomarla de la muñeca de nuevo, pero algo se interpone, una sombra, algo vivo que las tira a amabas al suelo, cuando se levantan no ven a la otra por ningún lado.

-¿Sakura?-pregunta Hinata con una mano en el pecho observando a todos lados en la oscuridad, se levanta y lo sabe, Sakura no está.

-¡¿Hinata?!-grita Sakura desesperada, no sabe qué pasa, pero sabe que algo va mal.

Ambas se llaman y ninguna se encuentra.

Hinata se convence de que la distancia es un problema para que el jutsu en Sakura tenga efecto, en cuanto a Sakura, ella sigue buscando.

-¡Hinata! ¡Naruto!...Hinata…-llama a uno y otro y ninguno contesta. Entonces de nuevo a sus espaldas lo siente.-¿Naruto?-dice ella antes de darse la vuelta, cuando lo ve, sus ojos se llenan de sorpresa y temor.

-Sakura-dice Sasuke acercándose. Ella no se mueve, no puede, de pronto Sasuke está justo frente a ella, tanto que puede tocarla, el desenvaina su Kataka y la coloca en el cuello de la chica.

-Sakura-Sasuke se acerca susurrando en su oído, la toma por la cintura y vuelve a susurrar-despierta.

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos y despertó, seguía sin poder moverse. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Sasuke sobre ella. Sharingan y Rinegan en ellos, respectivamente.

-No te muevas- Dijo el Uchiha a horcajadas sobre ella, con el filo de la Chokuto en la garganta de la pelirrosa…

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -le gritó Sakura sintiendo una rabia inmensa, pues sentía como las rodillas del pelinegro aprisionaban sus piernas y caderas. Y Sobre su cabeza, Sasuke mantenía sujetas sus manos con la suya. En resumen la había dominado mientras ella dormía.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo la voz fría de acercándose a ella, tanto que podía sentir la respiración sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué fue qué? -gruño ella entre dientes.

Sasuke la miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.-el sueño-dijo él.

Sakura está a punto de titubear, pero su ceño permanece fruncido también.

-Tu…estabas en mi sueño ¿Lo viste?-Sakura logro mantener su voz calmada he hizo que sonara a forma de pregunta, pero ella sabía que él lo había visto.

-He estado en tus sueños desde que éramos Genins -dice Sasuke con arrogancia mientras Sakura gruñe.-pero no hablo de eso -la Katana se presiona más en la garganta de la Haruno.-me refiero a lo que acabas de soñar, si a eso se le puede llamar un sueño.

-¡no sé de qué me hablas!-gritó la pelirrosa, al parecer sus palabras sirvieron para hacer dudar a Sasuke por que el bajo la guardia, Sakura vio una oportunidad y fue entonces cuando intento empujarlo. El no dejo que lo hiciera, envió la Katana a un lado y uso ambas manos para controlarla.

-¡Suéltame!-grito ella sacudiéndose-¡te he dicho que me sueltas!

Sasuke relajo su ceño fruncido al escuchar los gritos de Sakura, vamos, que lo estaba cansando.

-¡Maldición!, ¡Sasuke , que me suel….!

Ella no continuo puesto que los labios del pelinegro se colocaron sobre los suyos, esa fue la única manera de callarla que encontró, Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe, eso no era un Genjutsu, lo sabía era real, y a pesar de todo, era embriagador. Por unos segundos se dejó llevar, por unos segundos no supo lo que hacía, pero sus labios, los labios de la pelirrosa comenzaron a moverse, y Sasuke al sentirlo, también movió sus labios…

El pelinegro soltó sus manos y se sostuvo sobre el futon, mientras la besaba, ahí estuvo su error. Fueron unos segundos, pero para él fue más…los dos con los ojos cerrados. Fue cuando el pelinegro toco su mejilla, que ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sai había sido informado desde hacía días, de que él acompañaría al Hokage y a su prometida hasta el lugar de la boda. Se sorprendió al saber de qué esa prometida era Sakura.

La pelirrosa podría no querer hablarle, pero el aún se preocupaba por ella, y sabía que las cosas no resultarían bien, lo supo desde que comenzó el viaje, su lugar en la formación estaba junto a la puerta del carruaje, no podía ver nada dentro del mismo, su máscara ya le dificultaba la visión, y el material de las ventanas no era de ayuda, él no pensaba que Sakura se enredara con Sasuke en el camino, porque era Sakura Haruno, el señor feudal se hacía ideas muy locas.

La tarde pasó y ellos avanzaban con rapidez por el camino, los caballos eran rápidos cuando corrían, al igual que ellos, a esas alturas ya debían haber pasado las fronteras del país del fuego.

Sai creía que Sakura y Sasuke se la pasarían peleando todo el camino, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, comenzaba a preocuparse sobremanera, ya habían pasado horas y ninguno había intentado matarse, o por lo menos no que él supiera. Quizá uno de los dos ya estaba muerto y ellos ni se enterarían hasta llegar a su destino.

Sus ansias se hicieron mas grandes cuando callo la noche, pero seguían avanzando, fue entrada ña madrugada cuando comenzaron los gritos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Había gritado Sakura- "no sé de qué me hablas".

Sai hizo una seña para que disminuyeran el paso.

"suéltame" Sai apretó los puños con impotencia. "te he dicho que me sueltes" Todos lo AMBUS se miraron entre sí, ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos ahí adentro?

"Maldición, Sasuke, que me suel…." Y entonces dejo de gritar, Sai sintió el impulso de salir corriendo para ver que había pasado, les ordeno a los demás AMBUS que se detuvieran y así lo hicieron, solo hubo silencio por unos segundos, esperaban algo más, Sai estaba a punto de acercarse, no le importaba que Sasuke le dijera algo. Entonces la puerta del carruaje se abrió de golpe, algo o mejor dicho alguien había salido disparado desde dentro.

Todos observaron como la espalda de Sasuke se estrelló con un árbol. Su Hokage, mantenía una respiración entrecortada, con un pie y una rodilla sobre la tierra, limpio la sangre de su labio, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de ver dentro del carruaje. Los AMBUS se pusieron alertas y Sai miro hacia dentro del vehículo, donde Sakura estaba en cuclillas con una mano al frente, dando a entender que había golpeado algo, su respiración al igual que la de Sasuke era entrecortada, y sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas de ira.

Sai se quitó la máscara AMBU, él no sabía que había pasado, pero por lo que podía ver, Sakura se había contenido al golpear al pelinegro, de no haberlo hecho, este hubiera salido disparado cientos de metros más lejos, y hubiera roto la puerta del carruaje. Quizá hasta estuviera muerto ¿Qué hizo a Sakura detenerse?

-Sakura…-Sai avanzó hasta la puerta del carruaje, atrayendo la atención de Sakura hacia si… La pelirrosa lo miro unos momentos hasta reconocerle.

-¿Sai?

-¿estás bien, Sakura?- La pelirrosa asintió y relajo su postura.

-Yo…-soltó ella en un susurro- yo no soy por la que deberías preocuparte- al terminar la frase la Haruno señala hacia Sasuke, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido, aun con sangre en la comisura de sus labios y con una mano en el costado.-Le rompí las costillas -dice ella mas para sí misma con algo parecido al asco en sus ojos, pero no a Sasuke, siente asco por ella misma.-Tráelo aquí…-Sakura le dice a Sai y este la observa confundido- por favor, sai…

El AMBU asiente, y ordena que le ayuden con el pelinegro, Sai llega primero hasta el Uchiha, se inclina junto a él y lo mira a los ojos diciéndole:

-No sé qué le hiciste, pero si te atreves a faltarle al respeto de nuevo, como creo que lo acabas de hacer…-Sasuke lo observa aun jadeando- No me importará quien seas o lo que puedas hacerme, ella sigue siendo mi amiga y miembro del equipo 7, al igual que yo…al igual que tú.

Sai no lo ve ya que comienza a levantarlo, pero Sasuke asiente levemente, él lo sabe…no le importa la amenaza de Sai, él sabe quién es Sakura, no es necesario que se lo digan…

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata no sabe a dónde fue Sakura. "quizá, quizá el jutsu se rompió por la distancia" se dice a si mima, no se puede imaginar un poco lo que de verdad paso, mejor dicho ella no quiere pensarlo.

La oscuridad sigue sobre ella, ha caminado, pero no ha encontrado nada…aun.

La verdad es que está a punto de rendirse y deshacer el jutsu, cuando ve una luz varios metros frente a ella, se apresura a caminar hasta la luz y esta va haciéndose más clara, es cuando solo un par de metros los separa cuando le ve. Un Naruto de 16 años levitando mientras parece meditar.

Se congela unos momentos observándole, suelta aire cuando mira lo que hay detrás de él, una enorme jaula. Intenta dar un paso al frente cuando escucha.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Sus ojos se abren como platos, cuando su cabeza gira y lo ve. Ojos azules como el cielo, alto, rubio, idéntico y de la misma edad del que esta en coma, solo que este esta despierto.

-Naruto-kun-suelta ella en un susurro.-eres tú…

El muchacho frunce el ceño mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Lo diré de nuevo…-dice él-…¿Quién eres tú?

.

.

* * *

 **Holis de nuevo...**

 **lo se pobre Hinata...ok no, en el siguiente cap. se explica mejor la cosa..**

 **no se preocupen, lo mas probable es que suba otro capitulo mañana, osea el Domingo... sip así es...**

 **el punto es que quería preguntarles algo jeje:**

verán cuando visualice este fic, era un lemon...(no conocen la parte mas pervertida de mi, osea por dios, soy una Fujoshi...ESE NO ERA EL PUNTO). Como dije este fic era un lemon en un principio, e incluso cuando lo comencé a escribir el lemon empezaba desde el capitulo dos, pero me dije a mi misma "no jodas" eso es demasiado asi que mejor le quite el lemon... el punto es que hace unos días estaba viendo el lemon que había escrito y dije: vaya, con moderación este quedaría bien en el fic...pero...no se si ponerlo o no, así que esta es mi pregunta:

 **¿les gustaría lemon en el Fic?** de ser así... **¿que tanto lemon? ¿fuerte o no?** por que como dije, soy una pervertida y a mi me encanta el lemon, sin embargo hay muchas personas a las que no les gusta...es por eso que me encantaría ver su opinión, así que espero sus comentarios, reviews, etc...para que me digan que piensan.

 **Ahora si ya me despido, lo mas probable es que si suba capitulo mañana también, depende...de si no se va la luz...o el Internet o muero por allí, de aquí a mañana...XD OK NO.**

 **NOS VEMOS...besos y abrazos. Rigel.**


	12. Chapter 12: debilidad

Buenas tardes...

siento la tardanza, ya esta aquí...

espero les guste, los veo abajo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Debilidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"siempre habrá alguien que aunque no quieras será tu debilidad, que si te sonríe, tú le sonreirás, que si te habla, tú le contestarás y si te necesita tú seguirás estando ahí con él"_

 _._

 **.**

-Lo diré de nuevo, ¿Quién eres tú?

-y..yo…

Consternación, déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿conoces la consternación? ¿El dolor? ¿La decepción? ¿Sí? Bien, porque entonces sabrás lo que sintió la ojiperla, ya que eso era lo que había en el corazón de Hinata Hyuga en ese instante. Ella nunca hubiera esperado un recibimiento de brazos abiertos, lo único que ella esperaba era sorpresa, pero que no la recordara, eso era distinto. Sakura no le había hablado de una pérdida de memoria, o de una posible amnesia, o ¿era acaso que ni la pelirrosa se había dado cuenta? De pronto comenzó a temblar, si él no la recordaba, ¿Qué haría?

-Espera…¿acaso tú…?-el rubio bajo los brazos y suavizo la mirada, observo a la pelinegra paralizada frente a él y se acercó a ella exageradamente, sus narices casi se tocaban, él la miraba a los ojos y la cara de ella se estaba volviendo roja poco a poco- eres….-él se alejó un poco con cara de extrañeza, la rodeo mirándola desde distintos ángulos, entonces, los ojos azules se llenaron de reconocimiento y sorpresa, mientras Hinata intentaba no mirarle a la cara- ¿eres..?…¿Hinata?

Bien, ahora si había sorpresa, ella en su confusión asintió levemente

-¿Hinata? No puede ser- grito le rubio con los ojos en blanco -¿es una broma verdad?

Hinata le miro a los ojos con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, con sus ojos aperlados brillantes aclamando atención sin darse cuenta, Naruto la observó como idiota un momento y se relajó.

-Sí, eres tú -dijo el colocando un brazo en su nuca medio sonriendo apenado -lo siento, es que has…cambiado -Los labios de la hyuga se entreabrieron ligeramente y al ver esto retiro la mirada- además, no es usual que venga alguien que no sea….-su ceño se frunció de repente- ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? Y no te ofendas pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-los ojos azules del Uzumaki volvieron a mirarla pero con duda esta vez.

Hinata miro al suelo, sería difícil hablar con él, daría su mejor esfuerzo, por lo menos se sentía aliviada de que la recordara y feliz, de estar allí.

-Bueno... -Comenzó ella- veras, Sakura está…

Mientas Hinata hablaba, en los ojos de Naruto se dibujaba nada más y nada menos que la consternación…

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura no comprendía como, pero el carruaje seguía andando, la puerta había sido arreglada fácilmente, lo único que había recibido un daño mayor había sido el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Las dos manos femeninas de Sakura estaban en el pecho desnudo del Uchiha, ella le había roto varias costillas y había dañado seriamente su tórax, al estarlo curando durante un buen rato, el quedó inconsciente y ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos mientras dormitaba. No se sentía arrepentida, pero tampoco se sentía bien. Claro, el pelinegro la besó, pero ¿Quién le correspondió el beso abiertamente?

Ella.

No entendía por qué lo había hecho, ¿Por qué le correspondió el beso? Bueno, quizá si lo entendía.

"no puede ser"-se dijo a sí misma "borraste todo sentimiento hacia Sasuke hace meses"

Eso se decía ella, pero ¿de verdad lo había hecho?

El sol comenzaba a distinguirse en el horizonte, aun con las ventanas semioscuras Sakura podía verlo en la lejanía, los colores amarillentos cambiando. Sakura esperaba que Hinata hubiese hecho un avance con el Jutsu. Le hubiera gustado estar allí cuando Naruto y ella se encontraran, sería divertido ver las reacciones de ambos.

Una sonrisa se dinuja en sus labios, espera que Naruto despierte pronto, ella ya se lo dijo a él una vez, el rubio merece ser feliz al igual que Hinata, esos dos son perfectos el uno para el otro, se complementan, y hay algo entre ellos, aunque aún no lo sepan.

 _"Si hay alguien que merece felicidad ahora, son ellos dos"_ piensa Sakura

-nnn…-Sasuke se queja bajo sus manos, ella no pudo evitar suspirar al mirarlo, se veía tan magullado. Una vez que Sakura termino de curarlo, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo humedeció con una cantimplora y limpio la sangre de las comisuras de los labios del pelinegro.

 _"No puedes, Sakura"_ piensa internamente y aunque ya se lo ha dicho mucho a sí misma, se lo repite de nuevo _"no puedes permitirte caer otra vez, él ya no es tu debilidad"_

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No muy lejos en el bosque, varias figuras siguen al carruaje desde lejos, se esconden muy bien y es por eso que no los detectan los AMBUS.

Son 4 sombras que se mueven de árbol en árbol manteniendo una distancia segura.

-¿Viste como lo lanzo la mujer?-dice una voz de chica mientras avanzan entre los árboles.

-Vaya que es fuerte - dijo otra con voz temblorosa -¿pero que le hizo lanzar a su prometido de esa manera, siendo el un tipo tan lindo?-Las dos mujeres que hablan son idénticas, tienen puesto kimonos rojos, su cabello es negro y corto, su maquillaje es extraño y exagerado.

-¿no es obvio? -dijo la primera voz -se nota a leguas que la chica no lo soporta

-La chica… tiene nombre -interrumpe una voz de varón, que es quien encabeza al grupo- ella es Haruno Sakura…

El muchacho es el mismo que estaba detrás de la Raikage el día de la junta, un chico muy apuesto si me preguntan, mira de reojo un momento con sus ojos negros a las chicas detrás de él y vuelve a mirar al frente, colocándose una máscara de Samurái, mientras su cabello plateado vuela al aire.

-¿Y tú de que la conoces Yusei?-se queja la segunda chica…

-Solo les diré que la conozco de hace unos años…

-Yo también la conozco de hace unos años-dice otra voz de chico llegando hasta ellos.-La enojona esa se ve muy cambiada…

Todos giran la cabeza hacia el muchacho vestido de monje que llego de entre los árboles.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sora?-dice Yusei, no pareciendo muy contento

\- La Raikage quiere un informe de la ubicación de la enojona y Uchiha Sasuke.

-llegaremos en menos de media hora- afirmó la primera chica -diles que se preparen…

-No me des ordenes-gruñe Sora avanzando más rápido y dejándolos atrás…

-pero que temperamento se carga ese chico-se quejó la mujer…

-Como sea…!Yukimaru-kun! –gritó Yusei atrayendo la atención del chico que los seguís por detrás.

-¿si Yusei-san?-dijo timidamente

-prepárate…estamos por llegar…

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata le contó todo a Naruto, desde aquel día del hospital, la selección, el arreglo con los padres de Sakura, y la partida, le contó sobre como la pelirrosa no tuvo otra salida mas que contarle a ella para no dejarlo solo…En resumen, le contó lo que Sakura no se atrevió a hacer. El rubio escuchó en silencio sentado sobre el agua oscura, no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir Hinata, sin embargo, tampoco desconfiaba de ella.

-entonces esa sombra apareció y no la encontré…-dice Hinata dudosa - creo que la conexión se rompió debido a la distancia.

Naruto la mira sin mirar en realidad y dice:

-Lo sentí ¿sabes?-mira sus manos-sentí que mi conexión con ella desapareció, pero no se rompió, la cortaron..

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Algo se interpuso entre el jutsu de Sakura-chan…-dice el rubio -algo va mal, solo espero que ella este bien.

Hinata comenzó a preocuparse, si lo que el rubio decía era verdad quizá la habían atacado o Sasuke la había descubierto.

-Así que… ¿el teme la escogió a ella?- Naruto sonríe divertido - no me sorprende.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo lo observó cuidadosa.

-Al teme siempre le gusto Sakura-chan -dice Naruto mirando a Hinata pícaramente -siempre lo supe, pero él no lo admitía, ahora lo he comprobado.

-¿e..estas seguro?

-Casi tanto como que me llamo Uzumaki Naruto…dettbayo Y a Sakura-chan aun le gusta Sasuke.

Eso si sorprendió a la pelinegra, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿ÉL Hablaba enserio? Toda la aldea sabía que Sakura Haruno odiaba a Uchiha Sasuke, todos sabían que…

-es solo que Sakura-chan es muy buena mintiendo, tanto que a veces se convence así misma de las cosas.

La hyuga podía creer eso, ella notaba cosas en Sakura que podían indicar que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke no se habían esfumado del todo, pero que a Sasuke le gustara Sakura, bueno, eso era otra cosa.

-espero que Sakura-chan este bien…-suelta Naruto distraído.

-Ella es fuerte-afirma Hinata con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, Naruto sonríe y asiente tambien.

-tienes razón -se rasca la nuca un par de veces y mira hacia otro lado mientras dice:- bueno a pesar de todo…me alegra que estés aquí…

El sonrojo de la Hyuga se hace más grande, y dice:

-a..a mí me alegra estar aquí Naruto-Kun…

Se miran a los ojos unos instantes y después retiran la mirada a otro lado.

-Pero… -comienza Naruto por lo bajo-… el hecho de que Sakura-chan no este quiere decir que tú te estas encargando de… ¿todo lo que ella hacia?

Naruto sonaba apenado y no la miraba mientras hablaba.

La muchacha no tarda mucho en caer en cuenta de que es lo que le está preguntando, Naruto observa cómo la Hyuga se sonroja aún más, al punto de que su cara parece un enorme tomate, un lindo tomate. La reacción de la pelinegra solo hace que él se sonroje un poco más…

-Entiendo-suelta el mirando a otro lado completamente apenado.

¿Por qué él se comporta el así? se preguntaran, bueno todo es gracias a una conversación que tuvo con Sakura hacia unos meses…

...

 _-¿Naruto?-le había llamado la pelirrosa mientras ambos miraban dentro de la jaula-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando despiertes?_

 _-Sakura-chan…sabes que es probable que no…_

 _-¡no digas eso! ¡vas a despertar!-le gritó ella en un regaño- vas a seguir con tu vida, te vas a casar y a tener muchos pequeños y molestos Uzuimakis_

 _-¿y cómo supones que haga eso? ¿Con quién?_

 _Sakura lo miro unos segundos sorprendida._

 _-¿hablas enserio?¿ No recuerdas quien se te declaró hace un año?_

 _Naruto no lo pensó mucho, pero claro que lo recordaba, Hinata._

 _-pero ella…_

 _-¿Qué? Es bonita, hábil, fuerte y te quiere…_

 _-pero Sakura-chan..._

 _-nada, solo despierta y lo veras…_

 _-no es eso, es que no es justo para ella, como no es justo para ti que hagas todo esto por mí.._

 _-¿a qué te refieres?_

 _-ya te dije que te agradezco todo Sakura-chan, pero tu deberías seguir con tu vida y Hinata debería hacer lo mismo, quizá yo no despierte y…_

 _Sakura lo abofeteó en ese instante, él estaba seguro de que si estuviera despierto le hubiera dolido más de lo que lo hizo…_

 _-¡cállate!-dijo Sakura enojada-¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? Vas a despertar, tú no te puedes rendir, ya lo dijiste, he hecho mucho por ti y no vas desperdiciarlo, todo lo he hecho para que despiertes, Naruto… tienes que despertar porque hay una hermosa chica esperándote allí afuera, aunque ella crea que estés muerto algo le dice que no es así, no tienes ni idea de a cuantos pretendiente ha enviado a volar ¿y por qué crees que sea?_

 _-Sakura-chan me estás dando miedo…-dice él cuando ve que ella se acerca peligrosamente hacia él, la muchacha coloca ambas manos en los hombros del chico y lo mira con una sonrisa._

 _\- es por qué el corazón de una mujer no cambia tan fácilmente, grábatelo Naruto, ella siente que estas vivo, ella te ama, no te estoy obligando a que sientas algo por ella, pero siquiera piensa que sus sentimientos no son un juego, que no arriesgo su vida por ti aquella vez solo porque si…ella lo hizo porque te quiere…._

 _El rubio lo sentía, Hinata le quería, ella le dio su apoyo antes, durante y después de la guerra, ahora ella estaba allí, ayudándole de nuevo, Naruto sabía que Sakura confiaba en Hinata, y él le agradecía a la pelirrosa por todo, incluso por haber confiado precisamente en Hinata, era hora de darse una oportunidad._

 _"El corazón de una mujer no cambia tan fácilmente" esa frase lo asalto desde aquel día, por Hinata y por Sakura, fue eso que ella dijo lo que hizo estar seguro a Naruto de algo._

 _Sakura aun quería a Sasuke._

 _..._

-¿Naruto-kun?-Hinata lo llama dándose cuenta de que esta distraído -¿estás bien?

-sí, bien…por cierto, cuéntame que ha pasado allí afuera…

-¿Sakura no te lo dijo?

-Si…es solo que creo que no me lo dice todo…-lo piensa un momento- me conto algunas de las cosas que has…que han hecho, pero me gustaría…saber más.

-Oh bueno -dice ella con su infinita inocencia - no he estado mucho en la aldea en los últimos meses, por lo que no podría decirte que ha pasado con Sakura…

-No me refiero a eso, Sakura-chan me cuenta (aunque yo no quiera) todo lo que hace en el día…-Naruto entrecierra los ojos recordando todos esos días -me refiero a que me cuentes que has hecho tú, todo este tiempo…quiero saber sobre ti…

La muchacha entreabre los labios sorprendida, él quiere saber sobre ella, eso no se lo esperaba, lo mira unos momentos, siente que por primera vez desde que llego lo mira enserio, él es tan guapo, su sonrisa para con ella es suave, cálida, llena de brillo al igual que sus ojos, ella entrecierra los ojos mientras sonríe al darse cuenta que después de tantos meses Naruto Uzumaki sigue siendo su debilidad. Antes de que pueda decir algo, una extraña sensación la embarga, mira sus manos y se da cuenta de que esta comenzado a brillar.

-¡oh! Suelta Naruto comprendiendo, con un brillo melancólico en sus ojos- estas despertando…

-eso quiere decir que…

-es hora de que te vayas- Naruto sonríe y se acerca hacia ella –prométeme algo…

Ella le mira indicándole que hable.

-prométeme que regresaras tan pronto como puedas….

-yo…-no lo dudo e incluso sonrió-…lo prometo Naruto-Kun

Y entonces ella despertó.

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Desde que Sasuke despertó no ha dicho palabra, para Sakura es mejor así…Aun siente sobre sus labios la calidez ¿calidez? ¿Sería bueno llamarlo así? Yo más bien diría calentura, pero calidez no suena tan…raro.

Sakura no puede dejar de sentirse ansiosa, Sasuke estaba en su sueño, ¿Por qué había llegado el hasta allí? ¿Cómo? ¿Había visto algo? ¿Vio a Hinata? Era lo más probable… ¿y que había con Naruto? ¿Había escuchado el pelinegro que ella lo estaba llamando? De ser así, eso solo levantaría sospechas, aunque bien podía alegar que había sido un sueño. Pero Sasuke no es idiota, su Rinnegan puede decirle muchas cosas, y seguramente le dijo que eso no era un simple sueño.

 _"mierda"_ piensa Sakura _"esto en definitiva no ha empezado bien"_

Ella levanta la vista al sentirse observada, se encuentra con los ojos de Sasuke que la miran con suavidad, es como si él intentara sacarle las respuestas que no tiene solo con mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura no lo evita, no puede, de pronto se siente como la niña de doce años que corría tras el Uchiha, esa mirada que él le está dedicando en ese instante, ella ya la ha visto, un día en el desierto.

Ella lo siente incluso antes de que llamen a la puerta, se ve obligada a retirar los ojos de Sasuke solo para mirar por la ventana, su corazón late más rápido, quizá se esté equivocando y si sea el su debilidad todavía. De pronto se da cuenta que su pulso no se ha acelerado a causa de Sasuke, es algo más… algo que esta allí afuera.

-¡señor!- gritan desde afuera. El carruaje se ha detenido por completo, y un AMBU abre la puerta, dejando ver que el crepúsculo del amanecer se ha visto acompañado de una densa capa de niebla, Sakura traga sonoramente al verla.

-¿Qué sucede?-dice Sasuke bajando del vehículo. Sakura no lo duda, algo le dice que no se quede adentro y también baja.

Los AMBUS parecen asustados. Sakura mira alrededor buscando más allá de la simple niebla que puede ver, siente como un AMBU aterriza junto a ella y dice:

-No podemos avanzar-informa Sai quitando su máscara -es demasiado espesa y…-el mira a Sakura por un moemnto muy largo, causando que Sasuke frunza el ceño- ¿no es una sensación familiar?-dice Sai a Sakura.

Ella asiente y mira a la niebla. No puede evitar tener un mal presentimiento, la sensación que le trae la niebla es tan familiar que comienza a erizársele la piel. No es raro que haya niebla tan temprano en la mañana, lo que es raro es la espesura, además los caballo lucen inquietos y eso es malo.

-¿hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?-dice Sasuke mirando a Sai secamente.

Sai mira a Sakura brevemente como pidiendo permiso, la Haruno asiente, si esa niebla es lo cree, Sasuke y todos deberían saberlo.

-Hace algunos años -comienza Sai en voz baja- tuvimos una misión como el equipo Kakashi -Sakura baja la mirada recordando - estábamos buscando la guarida de Orochimaru, pero encontramos que tenían un plan -Sasuke observa brevemente la mirada perdida de la pelirrosa y luego vuelve a mirar a Sai- el Sanbi, iban a utilizar a un niño que podía controlar a la bestia de tres colas, ese niños podía espesar la niebla a su alrededor.

-Yukimaru—dice Sasuke recordando.

La pelirrosa y Sai lo miran sorprendidos.

-¿lo…lo conoces? -tartamudea Sakura mirando alrededor con desconfianza.

-Vivió con nosotros un tiempo-suelta Sasuke recordando al niño de las flores - Orochimaru quería…

Se detiene a media frase y observa a su espalda de reojo, no da ninguna orden pero tampoco es necesario, todos se mueven al instante evitando ser aplastados por un puño de arena.

El carruaje queda hecho añicos y los caballos corren en distintas direcciones, los AMBUS rodean a Sasuke, Sakura y Sai.

La arena se retira, Sakura sabe lo que sucede, lo vio venir desde un principio. Por unos segundos solo hay silencio hasta que…

-veo que tus ojos han cambiado un poco-la voz viene desde la niebla, pronto todos son testigos de cómo varias figuras se aproximan.

Sasuke frunce el ceño y gira hacia la voz…

-Subaku no Gaara-dice al ver al Kazekage.

Gaara no mira a Sasuke, no, su mirada está puesta en Sakura.

-También tus ojos cambiaron Haruno Sakura ¿Qué tanto odio y soledad cargas en tu corazón?

.

.

* * *

 **oh si, mi sensual Gaara-kun hace su aparición, bueno ya...**

 **haber aclarando, Naruto no la recordaba por que es un despistado de primera, no había nada mas.**

 **Oigan pero apenas mencione Lemon y se emocionaron vaya, yo creo que si pondré, gracias por sus opiniones chicas, les avisare por si gustan saltárselo jeje.**

 **En fin...Este miercoles hay otro cap, pero el domingo y miercoles de la próxima semana No... no se preocupen, no lo voy a abandonar, pero me voy de vacaciones y no podre subir cap esos días. Así que domingo 19 y miercoles 22 no habrá cap. hasta el día 25... insisto no lo voy a abandonar como la ultima vez, lo juro.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, chóquenlas.**

 **En fin, me retiro a mi casita, espero les haya gustado el cap.**

 **pero tengo una aclaración mas...ya vi que hay mucho lectores NaruHina por aquí, y me encanta, pero siento informarles que el NaruHina tendrá un desarrollo mas lento...jeje sorry. Abra lemon NaruHina, pero en su mayoría SasuSaku...así que siento si los he decepcionado mis queridos NaruHina, haré lo posible por incluir mas de Naruto y Hinata lo prometo...En cuanto a los SasuSakus, que no se preocupen, que al fin al cabo esos dos salen en todos los capis...**

 **EN FIN...**

 **besos y abrazos. Rigel.(la que los quiere un chin-)**


	13. Chapter 13:despedida

**Bueno, quiero disculparme. Dije que que solo iba a ser una semana de ausencia pero se cruzaron dos examenes para la universidad tuve que renunciar al trabajo para poder estudiar mejor y... me estrece mucho. La semana pasada hice el ultimo examen, fue algo...complicado. Pero ya pasó, ahora lo unico que me preocupa es que tendré que escribir desde el cel, por porque desde mi trabajo era donde escribia y mi compu caduco asi que, tardare mas en escribir en el celular...**

 **Pero ya esta aqui...**

 **Los dejo leyendo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Despedida.**

.

 _"es tan dificil decir adios, y mas aun si dejas atrás algo que realmente amas"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-también tus ojos cambiaron Haruno Sakura ¿que tanto odio y soledad cargas en tu corazón?—Gaara parecía molesto, la forma en la que observaba a Sakura lo decía todo, él la creía una traidora.

-Gaara, yo...- Sakura no sabé que decir, planeó en su cabeza todas las explicaciones posibles que podía darle al Kazekage, pero ahora, que está frente a él, su mente está en blanco.

—¡Oh!— dice otra figura de entre la niebla-¿ya conocías a la lindura y al Uchiha, Kazekage-dono?—Es un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros, un hombre muy apuesto. El Tsuchikage.

—Por supuesto que los conocíamos, Riuken-san —dice Guren juntó a él- deja de hacerte el Galán.

Sakura, al ver a la mujer de cabello morado, se paralizo por la sorpresa.

-¿Gu...Guren-san?-Suelta Sakura en un tartamudeo. Los ojos de la mujer se pozan en ella, la recuerda vagamente, sin embargo la recuerda. Ella estaba ahí con el chico que la cambio, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Hola, niña...-dice Guren, mas por educación que por nada. Sakura sabé que pasó con ella y el niño en aquélla misión, y algo impulsa a la pelirrosa a preguntar.

-¿Yukimaru-kun...está aquí?

Sasuke observa a Sakura de reojo por un breve momento y luego vuelve a ver a Guren frente a ellos. La mujer no contesta, su mirada está puesta en Sasuke, lo mira con duda, eso está claro.

-¡Aquí estoy, Sakura-san!-grita la voz aguda de un niño a su derecha. Todos, los AMBUS, Sasuke y Sakura, se giran. La pelirrosa medio sonríe.

-Has crecido, Yukimaru-kun...

-No te olvides de mi-Dijo Sora apareciendo de repente.

-O de mi...-canturreo la rubia ondulada. Hotaru.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Sakura.

-Todos...-susurró-¿que hacen aqui?

Da la vuelta entera, dandose cuenta de que estan rodeados, la Mitzukage la mira duramente, al igual que muchos ninjas de Suna y las otras aldeas.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-dice Sasuke, esta vez, con calma.

-Vengaremos la muerte de Naruto-suelta Sora sombrio.

-Ese...-dice una voz femenina entre la niebla- ...no es nuestro objetivo principal.

Todos guardan silencio, escuchando los pasos pesados y metalicos entre la niebla, junto a Gaara, ella aparece.

-Permítanme presentarme-suelta, seria, con su cabello negro en un moño sobre su cabeza y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.-soy Tomoe Tosen, Raikage de Kumogakure y he venido a liberar...

Sasuke y Sakura la ven, no hay duda, es ella. Es hermosa. Su armadura de Samurai es negra, al igual que la del muchaho que está detras de ella. Solo que el chico, que es Yusei, tiene una máscara puesta.

—Raikage-sama —le regañó Yusei quitándose la máscara—hablamos sobre ésto, el Kazekage-dono hablaría.

La mujer de ojos negros asintió.

Sakura por su parte, se sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fria, su mirada esta puesta en el apuesto muchacho de cabellos plateados y ojos negros.

Yusei sonrio al percatarse de que Sakura lo miraba, su sonrisa era burlona y sus ojos lucían divertidos.

Sasuke, la miró al darse cuenta de que esos dos se conocían y no le gustaba nada.

—yu...Yusei-kun—la voz de Sakura, sonó insegura, rota, como si aquel tipo le trajera muchos recuerdos. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no pudo evitarlo.

—¿podemos terminar con esto?—se quejó Mei Terumi atrayendo la atención de todos—no vine hasta aquí para charlar.

Sakura dió un paso atrás cuando Gaara cerro los ojos y todos los AMBUS sacaron distintas armas, incluso Sai, pero él no apuntó a los kages, oh no, él apunto a Sasuke. Sakura observó al AMBU con sorpresa, sin embargo Sasuke ni se molestó en mirarlo, ya lo sospechaba despues de de todo.

-Sai...—dijo Sakura en un susurro—¿acaso tú...?

Sai la miró y asintió

El Tsuchikage sonrió de lado.

—supongo que sabes por que estamos aqui, Uchiha Sasuke.

Para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke sonrió altaneramente.

—Un ataque a la aldea era lo que esperabamos—dice mientras desenvaina su Katana—aún así, sopesamos la posibilidad de que nos atacaran durante el trayecto, nadie sabia de éste viaje—el pelinegro mirá de reojo a Sakura—salvo unos cuantos, los aldeanos se enteraron de que partiriamos hoy, lo que quire decír que alguién les dio la información. —los ojos negros no dejande dejan de ver a Sakura en ningun momento, hasta que Gaara dice:

—creímos que sería mas factible atacarte, y lo decidimos cuándo nuestra fuente principal nos informó —Gaara posa sus celestes ojos en sakura por un breve momento, solo para mirar luego a un AMBU junto a ella.—¿no es así, Sai?

El chico dejó caer la mascara al suelo y asintió levemente.

Sakura fruncio el ceño ¿acaso el estaba con los suyos?

Gaara asintió con pesar, bajó las manos hasta sus costados. Sasuke desenvaino la Katana y se preparó para atacar.

La arena se fue sobre Sasuke, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la arena se desintegró frente a él y volvió a ala calabaza de Gaara. Todos observaron con sorpresa como Sakura estaba frente a Sasuke, como un escudo con su puño al frente, indicando que ella había golpeado la defensa absoluta de Gaara.

El pelirrojo lucía ofendido, y ademas parecia que los demas vieron como blanco a Sakura.

Entonces el pelinegro, inesperadamente y tan rápido como pudo, activó el susano, cubriendo con el a Sakura y Sai. LOS demas AMBUS comenzaron a pelear con los Shinobis de la arena y el rayo, mientras los Kages observaban el Susano con curiosidad.

Sasuke miró a Sakura con extrañeza ¿por que lo había protegido? Ahora él estaba confundido, creyo que Sakura no se semolestaria en ponerse de su lado, pero todo indicaba que se sehabia equivocado. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose.

SAKURA se sobresalto cuándo Sasuke se giró hacia Sai, el Uchiha tenía en sus ojos una mirada tan decidida, que Sakura sintió el impulso de cruzarse entré ambos, se paro frente a Sasuke mirando como el ceño de éste se fruncia lentamente.

—muévete —le dijó él con dureza.

—no puedo—le contestó ella fieramente—no permitiré que le lastimes, Sasuke.

—bien—dijo Sasuke—por que no planeo hacerlo. —miró a Sai por sobre el hombro de Sakura.

El AMBU parecia dudoso.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotado.—llevatela, Sai.

Sakura se hizó a un lado:—¿que?

El Uchiha levantó la vista hasta Sai, el AMBU creyo ver dolor en sus ojos, no pudo analizarlos a fondo, por que Sasuke retiró la mirada y vió hacía los Kages.

—las probabilidades de que salga de ésto... — soltó serenamente.—...son escasas, si muero—el miró a Sakura con pena cómo pudiendo disculpas—ellos se la llevarán y quizás la encierren o...peor.—su mirada pasó al Tsuchikage, como si supiera todas las cosas horribles que aquel hombre solia hacer con las mujeres.

—ellos no harían eso—dijó Sai.

Sasuke volvió mirarle.

—ni Gaara, ni Mei lo harían, pero el Tsuchikage...digamos que tenía tratos muy...singulares con Orochimaru, y la Raikage, no tiéne buena fama—Sai bajó la mirada pensándo en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, todas las señales de alarma en su cabeza estaban sonando, Sasuke no podía morir, ella no podia permitirlo y por un segundo, se olvido de que lo hacía por Naruto.

—apresurense—dijo Sasuke observando como la mayoría de los AMBUS se habían ido—crearé una abertura para que salgan y los distraire.

Sai parecio decidirse y asintió.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura.

—esto es una despedida, suerte...—dijo el pelinegro mirandola hacía abajo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

—ven con nosotros...—podia escuchar la desesperación en su propia voz—saldremos de esta, juntos.

Sasuke se sorprendio al escuchar las palabras de la pelirrosa, cadi juraria que hasta hace unos minutos, ella le odiaba.

El pelinegro sonrio, dió otro paso más al frente y llevó dos dedos hasta la frente de la Haruno, dejandola completamente sorprendida.

—Adios, Sakura...—le susurró para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, Sasuke miro a Sai.

—¡Ahora!-le grito.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que lo ultimo que Sakura vió fue como Sasuke la miraba como si con ella se fuera su mayor tesoro, entonces él se giro para pelear, para enfrentar a la muerte.

* * *

Sasuke atacó con amaterasu, que fue esquivado por los Kages y los demas, entonces Gaara se dió cuenta de que Sai llevaba a Sakura en su espalda. El kazekage frunció el ceño y comenzo a caminar.

—ahora vuelvo—dijo él.

—¿a donde vas Kazekage-dono?—soltó el Tsuchikage atrayendo la atencion del pelirrojo y del mismo Sasuke.

—hablaré con ella—dijo Gaara de brazos cruzados— sigue siendo mi amiga.

El Tsuchikage sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Mei fue detras de Gaara, despues de todo ella también queria explicaciones de esa chica.

Gaara saltó detras de Sai, entonces sintió como la arena salía de su calabaza para poder protegerlo. Llamas negras cubrieron la arena.

No era su primera pelea contra Sasuke, conocia sus habilidades, entre ellas el amaterasu. GAARA se giró hacía el Uchiha éste aun estaba dentro del susano y sus ojos rojos eran sombríos.

Las palabras que Sasuke pronunció eran duras y llenas de advertencia.

—alejate-de-ella...

Gaara estaba a punto de pelear, cuando un rayo cayó desde el cielo, la Tsuchikage comenzaba a atacar. Los demas shinobis se unieron a ala batalla, permitiendo que Gaara y Mei, fueran detras de Sakura y Sai.

* * *

Sakura estaba pensando en como safarse del agarre de Sai sin lastimarlo, tenía que regresar, tenía que cuidar de Sasuke. ...o Naruto no sobreviviría.

Fue apenas conciente de como su camino fue bloqueado por arena, Sai se detuvo y la colocó en el suelo.

Gaara apareció junto con Mei.

—supongo que es buen momento para preguntarte —dijo el kazekage con frialdad—¿de que lado estas?—gaara se situó junto a ella—¿con quien estas, con nosotros o con él?

Sakura no lo penso mucho, levantó la barbilla retandolo y dijo:

—no estoy con ninguno de los dos...

Sakura colocó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, observó a los los frios ojos de Gaara mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Se sentía aturdida, no podia dejar que mataran a Sasuke, pero tampoco dañaría a nadie.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

—más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Haruno Sakura...

—¿¡que rayos quieres que te diga!?—le gritó la pelirrosa.

Gaara suspiro con cansancio.

—solo quiero...—dijo el—...quiero que me digas por que traicionaste la memoria de Naruto...

Sakura le miró sorprendida y luego sonrió soltando aire y cerrando los ojos.

—no sabes de que estas hablando...—le dijo apuntandolo—creeme que no sabes.

-ella tiene razón—dijo Sai—Ésto no fue su culpa...Sasuke le tendio una trampa para que viniera con el.

—intentaste protegerlo...—le reclamó Gaara recordando como la peligrosa había golpeado sudefensa absoluta.

—y lo volveria a hacer...—le dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—creí que tu moral era mas grande que esto...

Sakura bajo la mirada al suelo.

—si te soy sincera, yo pienso igual.

Gaara se enojo, invocó a su arena y toda ella apuntó hacia Sakura. La pelirrosa busco sus guantes dentro de su piernera y cuando los encontro, se los pusó mirando a Sai, que parecía preocupado, y ya Mei qur qurmiraba todo entretenida, entonces miró a Gaara, que aún parecia decidido a atacarla.

—no me obligues a pelear Gaara—dijo ella mientras escuchaba explosiones en la lejanía. —no terminara bien para nadie...

—¿me estás amenazando...?

—no, tu defensa absoluta jamas permetiria que me acercara a ati...a menos que...—sacudio la cabeza alejando las tacticas de gueera que venian a ella—el punto es que si me matas... él morira y si Sasuke muere, tambien lo hará ...

—¿de que hablas?—

El cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras y un trueno se escuchó en la lejanía. Sakura miró en la direccion donde aún se escuchaban las explosiones, estaba segura de que la tormenta que se aproximaba tenía algo que ver con la pelea de de Sasuke.

—luces preocupada—dijo Mei levantando una ceja.

La Laira en Sakura creció miro a Gaara.

—¡NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡NO puedo dejar que Sasuke muera!

SAI frunció el ceño con preocupación y Gaara suspiro con cansancio.

—no debes dejar—dijó el pelirrojo—que tus sentimientos se interpon...

—¡no se trata de eso, Maldición! —Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¿Sakura?—Sai se acerco con cautela —ésto es necesario, la aldea no puede soportar mucho tiempo, sin Sasuke la aldea estara mejor—

Sakura le miró con dureza.

—me meimporta un comino la aldea—Sakura cerró los ojos dandose cue ta de que lo que dijo no era correcto—sin Sasuke, lo unico que conseguiremos sera que... que Él muera.

—¿de quien estas hablando?—dijo Gaara al darse cuenta de que ella les escondía algo.

Sakura entonces lo supo, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no tenía opción, miro a las tres personas pfre te así y dijo:

—les contare todo, pero deben prometerme dos cosas...

.

* * *

 **Muy bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy, subire el próximo capitulo pronto, antes del domingo sin duda.**

 **Siento de verdad haberlos hecho esperar, pero no podía escribir por mucho que lo deseara.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews...y**

 **Les tengo que advetir que el lemon esta cerca, pero les avisare...por si se lo quieren saltar...**

 **Besos y abrazos... Rigel.**


	14. Chapter 14: un empujón

**Hola, estuve tan metida leyendo que se me olvidó que publicaría el viernes. *-*, ya se, me pase...**

 **Los dejo leyendo, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Un empujón**

" _En ocasiones necesitamos que alguien nos ayude, nos de un empujón, para poder seguir nuestros objetivos"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke definitivamente debía salir de esa pelea. Cuándo dejó ir a Sakura, su plan era simple: distraer a los Kages para poder SALVARLA, no le importaba morir, no ahora, no si ella vivía. Se sentía estúpido, pero no podia evitarlo, estaba interesado en sakura. Apenas ella había dejado de mirarlo y él ya estaba dandose cuenta de que en definitiva, era un idiota.

Todo había comenzado hacía meses, cuando ella salió de prisión, podía ver el odio en los ojos color jade, un odio que iba dirigido a el. ¿pero quien podía culparla? Incluso él se odiaba a si mismo, aún así, le incómodo un poco, creía que Sakura era la unica persona cuerda que le querría despues de todo lo que paso, pero estaba muuuuy equivocado, ella intentaba escapar una y otra vez lejos de la aldea y lejos de él. Durante meses lo único que asaltaba sus pensamientos era la idea o mejor dicho el miedo de que ella se fuera, de que un día no pudiera detenerla y escapara lejos de él. Así que lo que hizo fue mantenerla prisionera, no a su lado, pero si cerca. A veces creía que era una tonta obsesión, como la que había tenido de matar a Itachi, pero luego se daba cuenta de que su miedo era mas que éso, en el fondo sentia algo que habia sentido antes, cuando era un genin del equipo 7, ese algo, que habia sentido hacia Sakura, cuando ella era la única que podía llenar su vacia existencia.

La necesidad de protegerla, incluso a veces de si mísmo, estaba siempre latente en él aire, la opresión en el pecho al hacerla llorar, mejor conocida como culpa, era peor cada día y La extraña sensacion en su estomago al tenerla cerca, era una verguenza y una dulce tortura, todo eso lo había sentido cuando era genin.

Pero se olvidó de eso, cuándo se fue a buscar su preciosa venganza, al principió pensaba en Sakura, en Naruto y en la aldea, pero se fue olvidando de todo, incluso de ella, solo era un recuerdo mas, un lazo ya roto.

Y durante los ultimos meses, aquello que habia sentido hacia ya varios años, había vuelto al reencontrarse en la guerra, incluso en la pelea contra la diosa conejo, ese sentimiento habia crecido en el desierto, debil al principio, pero fortaleciendose cada día más, hasta ser algo mas grande que lo de hacía varios años, y todo por que la idea de que tenerla lejos lo enloquecia y el pensamiento de que ya no lo quisiera lo torturaba, claro que era Sasuke Uchiha y jamas demostraría todo lo que pensaba. Mucho menos ahora que estaba a punto de morir y estaba dispuesto a aceptar su muerte con dignidad, aúnque ahora que lo pensaba, su muerte no podía ser nada digna si era a manos de Tomo Tosen la hora Raikage y de Ryuken Matsumoto, el ahora Tsuchikage.

De todas formas ya no importa, Sakura se fue y él morirá, Naruto tambien morira lentamente y...

Esta bien, esta bien, quizás eso no pasé, solo... averiguenlo...

Sasuke apenas y se dió cuenta de que ni Gaara, ni Mei estaban por ahí, prefería no pensar en eso, por que eso significaría que habían ido tras Sakura.

Yo creo que pensaba algo como: "no pienses en que puede estar muerta, piensa en cosas felices, piensa en cosas felices, oh esperen yo no pienso en cosas felices" quiza él pensaba en algo asi, el punto es que debió haber estado pensando en algo que valiera su distracción, por que cuando se dió cuenta, ya no podía moverse, estaba encerrado en una prisión de cristal, y su susano habia sido sellado ...

—-—-—-—-

—Esperaba más de ti, Uchiha Sasuke—dijo la Raikage severamente.

Sasuke luchaba por poder moverse, al final, se rindió.

—no...no es la primera vez que me lo dicen—soltó el Uchiha en un tono burlón.

El Tsuchikage se acercó hasta él.

—¡vaya, vaya!—exclamó el hombre—me sorprende que seas capaz de hablar.

—Tsk—Sasuke frunció el ceño, aún luchando por moverse.

—nos llevó más tiempo de lo esperado —admitió la Raikage—si Kazekage-dono y Mei-san se hubieran molestado en aparecer todo hubiese sido mas rapido—la mujer miró por donde los dos se habían ido—pero, creo que subestimamos a la chica.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con preocupación al imaginar que Sakura estaba peleando contra Gaara y Mei.

El Tsuchikage río por lo bajo.

—Veo que te preocupas por ella—dijó—pero ya no deberías hacerlo, después de matarte, me encargaré de cuidarla muy bien.

Sasuke gruño inpulsandose levemente hacía el frente, logrando moverse un poco.

—¿incómodo? —se burló el hombre —lo que ves aquí —dijó señalando a Sasuke hacia su obvia inmovilidad —es uno de mis jutsus preferidos, el otro lo conocés tambien—Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, con odió, con asco— mientras peleabas, filtre el polvo a traves de tu armadura, el polvo me obedece, lo que quiere decir que acabo de paralizarte, no podras moverte, en pocas palabras ya no eres divertido, asi que terminaremos con ésto rapido.

El tsuchikage hizo una reverencia, y le indico a Tomoe, la Raikage, que era su turno.

ELLA asintió con seriedad y dando un paso al frente desenvaino su Katana lentamente, dejando que el sonido del metal deslizándose al salir llenara el ahora silencio.

Sasuke miró el brillo del filo de la katana y recordo que su chokuto se mantenía enfundada y por alguna extraña razon comenzó a pesarle mucho, como un recordatorio de que no la había usado en su pelea. El Uchiha se inco en el suelo en contra de su voluntad, sus muñecas se juntaron al frente sin tocarse y él sintió que era el final, bajó la mirada al suelo y cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando vio que la Raikage bajaba rapidamente la Katana.

Sasuke creía haber estado preparado para su muerte, desde siempre, pero en ese momento deseó poder cambiar muchas muchas cosas. Pero ni todos sus años de la visualización mental de su muerte, lo prepararon para lo que pasó.

El sonido que llenó todo, fue el de metal contra metal.

Sasuke abrio los ojos mirando al frente, encontrándose con un angel de cabello rosado.

—Sakura... —soltó Sasuke con dificultad.

Sakura mantenía un kunai presionado contra la katana de la Raikage, ambas mujeres se fulminaban con la mirada. Era una mirada de guerra, de esas que se dan antes de una gran batalla. Las dos retiraron los filos y volvieron a atacar, Sakura con el puño y la Raikage aun con la katana. Por desgracia una fue más rapida que que la otra, el filo de la katana de la Raikage atravesó el abdomen de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke sintió gran impotencia al ver como sakura era atravesada cual brocheta, él no podía moverse y no podía ayudarla.

Sakura, a pesar de todo sintió gran nostalgía con lo que acababa de pasar, sonrió cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo por el simple recuerdo de una vieja amiga llamada Chiyo.

Tomoe empujo la empuñadura aun más en el pecho de Sakura.

—Niña estupida...—se quejó la Raikage—¿sonries aún sabiendo que estas sacrificando tu vida por un alma que ya está condenada?

Los labios de Sakura temblaron levemente pero manteniendo su sonrisa dejó que un hilillo de sangre resbalara por la comisura de su boca.

Tomoe no dejó que el filo de la katana saliera, se cruzo de brazos y miró a Sakura con desprecio, como si la pelirrosa acabara de desepcionarla.

Yusei se aproximó hasta su maestra y le tocó el hombro atrayendo su atencion, a continuación estaba a punto de pedirle que fuera suave con Sakura, pero la mirada que le dedicó la mujer, lo decía todo: que no se interpusiera.

El Tsuchikage se inco frente a Sakura y coloco los dedos debajo de su barbilla para que le viera.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo.

—Dejala en paz...

Ryuken sonrió burlón y acarició la mejila de Sakura con delicadeza.

—El amor es tan extraño—dijo el hombre mirando a los ojos jade—pero siempre he sido bueno para oler el amor y ¿sabes algo? —el hombre se acerco mas a ella, hasta poder susurrarle al oido—huele a que lo amaste con fuerza y dejaste de hacerlo por que rompió tu corazón ¿me equivoco?—Sakura no le contestó, ni le miró , refutando asi lo que pensaba el hombre, entonces el siguió susurrando— y huele a que el te ama ahora...

Sakura era vagamente consciente de lo que escuchaba, despues de ser apuñalada, se dio cuenta de que la katana de la Raikage estaba envenenada y tenía un efecto muy rapido. Pero aun asi tuvo ganas de reir con lo que dijo el Tsuchikage, ¿que Sasuke la amaba? El hombre estaba loco si creía que eso era verdad.

La frente de la pelirosa estaba perlada de sudor y se estremeció cuando sintió la mano del Tsuchikage cerca de su hombro, el hombre sonreía mientras apretaba su brazo.

—creo que ustedes dos necesitan un empujon...—de pronto Sakura sintió un leve ardor dónde el peliazul la tocaba— y yo se los dare.

Sasuke no pudo oir lo que el hombre le había susurrado a Sakura, pero supuso que no era nada bueno, por que ella se estremeció, entonces el hombre la tocó en el brazo y Sasuke sintió un leve ardor en el mismo lugar donde el hombre la tocaba a ella.

—¡Sueltala!—gritaron desde los árboles. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Gaara y Mei, que se mantenían de brazos cruzados sobre la rama de un árbol.

La Raikage suspiro con cansancio.

—ya era hora—dijo con molestia.

El Tsuchikage soltó a Sakura, sin embargo su trabajo ya estaba hecho, ahi donde su mano había estado podia distinguirse un símbolo bastante parecido al que tenia Gaara en la frente.

—no se que se que les haya pasado—dijo Tomoe a Mei y Gaara—pero llegan justo a tiempo para la ejecución, comenzaremos por la chica.

Todos soltaron expresiones de expectación y sorpresa.

Gaara bajó al suelo y miró a Tomoe decidido.

—no los mataremos—sentenció él —lo mas justo es un juicio—miró a Sakura brevemente escondiendo su desesperación, quería ayudarla pero... la pelirrosa no lo dejaría, ella se lo había advertido, ella parecía furiosa debido a la situación, pero tambien habia un deje de suplica, ella le miraba rogándole que no dijera nada.

—creo que no lo entiendes Kazekage-dono— gruño tomoe con dureza—venimos hasta aquí para matar a Uchiha Sasuke y ésta chica se interpone, por lo tanto también debe morir. Si intentas protegerla, también te estarás interponiendo ¿sabés lo que significa?

Mei llegó hasta ellos y se paró en medio de ambos con una sonrisa llena de sadismo.

—¡Que agresiva!—exclamó mirando a la Raikage—calmemonos ¿si?

El Tsuchikage levanto los brazos al cielo..

—se supone que tenemos una alianza, no deberiamos pelear...

Cuando miró hacia la mitzukage esta tenia un aire sombrio y tenebroso.

—¿alianza?—murmuró ella—como la alianza de un un hombre y una mujer al casarse.

—la perdimos—dijo Yusei suspirando.

Mientras tanto Gaara se aproximó a la Haruno, acercando una de sus manos a la Katana de la Raikage, cuando la mano de la severa mujer le envolvio muñeca.

—no interfieras kazekage—gruño ella entre dientes.

El Tsuchikage interfirio está vez, apartandolos de enfrente de Sakura.

—el Kazekage ha de tener sus razones—soltó el hombre sonriendo y señalando a Sakura con la cabeza—quizá quiera una concubina... —lo que el hombre consiguió fue que Sasuke le fulmianara con la mirada y que Gaara frunciera el ceño—...yo podría usar el jutsu en ella, ya sabes...

Gaara evitó mirar a Sakura.

—es jutsu es una abominación, he oido rumores.

El tsuchikage se acerco y paso un brazo por los hombros del muchacho.

—tambien eres un hombre Kazekage-dono, tienes... necesidades—de pronto el aire se llenó de tensión., la mirada de Gaara se volvio asesina... aquella conversacion lo estaba asqueando, aunque en las circunstancias adecuadas hubiese resultado interesante. El pelirrojo sintió que era primordial salir de ahi antes de que matara a aquél hombre y causara la quinta guerra mundial Shinobi.

Tomoe por su parte se estaba aburriendo de todo aquello, observó a Sakura y se dió cuenta de que la chica ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a la conversación, parecía que se le dificultaba respirar y se había puesto palida y perlada de sudor, todo el cabello rosado cubria su rostro mientras jadeaba.

Sasuke no podia ver la cara de Sakura, solo su espalda, sin embargo se había dado cuenta de que había un gran charco de sangre debajo de la pelirrosa, ahi donde se mantenía clavada la katana habia mas sangre, la haruno mantenía ambas manos en su vientre intentando curarse, pero el chakra no reaccionaba.

Sasuke estaba preocupado y ese sentimiento se reflejaba en su cara, incluso Tomoe al verlo suspiro con exaspero. Tomo la Katana y la sacó con lentitud y al hacerlo Sakura se sostuvo con una mano en el suelo.

A pesar del dolor miro de reojo a Sasuke, que parecía no poder moverse. Ella se sorprendió al ver un brillo de preocupación en los negros ojos de Uchiha, era tan intenso que se vió obligada a asentir levemente indicándole que que estaba bien.

Sasuke parecio aliviado y solto una leve y minuscula sonrisa.

Un dolor punzante en el cuello asaltó a Sakura pues Tomoe habia inyectado el antidoto con brusquedad. Fue entonces cuando los tres escucharon el rumbo que había tomado la conversación entre Gaara y el Tsuchikage.

— ...y sería una buena esposa para agregar a mi colección —dijó el peliazul muy serio —decide Kazekage-dono, o te la quedas tu o me la quedo yo...

Gaara paso su vista hasta Sakura, dubitativo, ¿sería que de verdad lo estaba considerando?

Sakura no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, mejor dicho no quería pensar en eso, asi que comenzó a maquinar un plan en su mente, algo que se ajustara a lo que había acordado con Gaara y Mei.

La ojijade estaba decidida a deshacerse de Guren, Sora e incluso de Yusei cuándo escuchó las palabras de Gaara:

—no permitiré que te acerques a ella—los ojos celestes del pelirrojo fulminaron al Tsuchikage—...ella vendrá conmigo.

Se acercó a Sakura despacio, miró a Sasuke un momento, conciente de que el Uchiha deseaba asesinarlo, con la mirada. El Kazekage le tendió una mano a Sakura y el plan tomo forma. Ella le dio la mano levantandose con dificultad. Gaara la miró hacia abajo, ambos miraron a Mei y los los tres asintieron.

La arena cargo contra la Raikage y el Tsuchikage, mei se encargó de los demas Shinobis.

Sakura rebuscó en su piernera mientras se colocaba la mochila en la espalda, entonces escucho como la Raikage gritaba.

—¡yusei! detenla...—Sakura levanto la mirada observando al chico peliplateado que la miraba muy serio, al parecer se había librado de los ataques. —¡Yusei!—exigió la mujer al unico que podía encargarse de la situación.

El chico sonrió despues de soltar un largo suspiro. y se dio la vuelta

—lo siento Raikage-sama—dijo cruzandose de brazos—pero le debo la vida a Haruno Sakura y Hatake Yusei es un hombre de palabra—sentenció refieriendose a si mismo.

Sakura sonrio lentamente, se guro hacía Sasuke y sacó el pergamino verde de su piernera .

El Uchiha la miro extrañado, se sentía debil, ya podía moverse pero se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y estaba palido.

Mientras Sakura desenrrollaba el pergamino frente a ambos miraba a sus espaldas donde Gaara y Mei mantenían a los Kages y demas Shinobis a raya.

Sasuke se estremeció cuando comenzo a sentir frio.

—¿que hay en ese pergamino?—dijo él con firmeza.

Sakura frunció el ceño mirando los simbolos en el papel.

—creo.. creo que es...—negó con la cabeza—esperemos que tenga razón.

Hizó un sello de mano y tomo a Sasuke del hombro. Ambos fueron aabsorbidos al interior del pergamino, Gaara y Mei se fueron enseguida, justo a tiempo para evitar ser arrollados por la ola de agua que salió del pergamino justo cuando Sasuke y Sakura se fueron.

* * *

HINATA sabía que algo andaba mal desde que se desperto esa mañana, el sol había salido hacía un par de horas y ella no podia dejar de sentirse ansiosa. Al principio se tranquilizó a sí misma diciéndose que era un efecto secundario de haber hablado con Naruto, pero luego se daba cuenta de que no era así.

Lo único que la sacaba de esos malos pensamientos era una leve sonrisa cada que recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Naruto, no podia evitar evitar pensar en que se habia vuelto un hombre muy apuesto, enseguida sus mejillas se encendían.

Y a pesar de eso, se sentia preocupada, por que estaba segura de algo: Sakura estaba en en problemas.

* * *

Los shinobis se habían ido de la escena del crimen, Mei y Gaara no fueron perseguidos.

La Raikage habia regañado a Yusei diciendo lo desepcionada que estaba estaba de él, pero al chico no pareció afectarle.

La mujer ordeno que buscaran al Hokage y a la Chica en los alrededores, pero Ryuken el Tsuchikage sabía que ellos no estaban cerca.

El peliazul tenia una sonrisilla mientras miraba el lugar en el que habian desaparecido Sasuke y Sakura. Una de sus subordinadas subordinadas se acerco a el por la espalda

—¿Activara el Jutsu, mi señor?

La sonrisa del hombre se ensancho.

—no, ahora no, les prometí un empujon y se selos dare, pero primero hay que dejar que se pongan mas ...comodos ¿no crees?

* * *

 **Uuuyyy...**

 **En fin, ya se seque algunos quieren mas NaruHina, pero les dije qur iba a ser lento, muy muy lento...perdón**

 **No Nohe podido contestar sus reviews por que desde mi cel no puedo...:(...pero si los he leído...enserio que los adoro, no hay nada mejor que saber que piensan ustedes al respecto, mil Gracias, muchas gracias..**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto, espero les haya gustado...**

 **Saludos. Rigel.**


	15. Chapter 15: considerando el Perdón

**Capítulo 15: Considerando el Perdón**

 _"El perdón es una decisión, no un sentimiento, por que cuándo perdonamos no sentimos más la ofensa, no sentimos más rencor. Perdona, que perdonando tendrás paz en tú alma y la tendra el que te ofendió"_

 _-teresa de Calcuta._

 _._

 _._

Después de activar lo que había dentro del pergamino, lo siguiente que Sakura supo fue que caía. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el suelo firme, varios cientos de metros bajó ella. En definitiva estaba cayendo, la buena noticia era que caerían en un enorme espejo de agua, un lago para ser mas exactos, la mala era que quea esa distancia no habría diferencia entre la tierra y el agua, a menos que se diera prisa, claro.

—Ino...voy a matarte—gruño Sakura al pensar que todo aquello fue idea de su rubia compañera.

Entonces recordó a Sasuke, miro alrededor y lo encontró varios metros mas lejos de ella, por lo visto estaba inconsciente, por que sus extremidades parecían demasiado relajadas. Sakura se impulso en el aire hacia Sasuke, mientras el suelo y el lago se acercaban cada vez mas y mas.

Cuando llegó hasta él masculló entre dientes al comprobar que en definitiva estaba inconsciente. Tuvó que pensar rápido pues el agua ya estaba muy cerca. Se quito la mochila de los hombros y la lanzó con toda sus fuerzas para que cayera en suelo seco. Luego se concentro en Sasuke, lo empujó por sobre sí misma, para que ella recibiera el impacto del espejo de agua, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no habia curado la herida de su vientre, de que en realidad le dolía y estaba sangrando, se regañó mentalmente, pero sabía que no había tiempo, el agua estaba tan cerca que apenas tuvó tiempo de lanzar su puño al frente, golpeando como si fuera roca y no agua, golpeando lo justo para romper el espejo de agua.

Sintió frio cuándo el agua la cubrió y se sumergió, sintió también como Sasuke entraba justo despues en ella, esperaba que el golpe se hubiera aminorado lo bastante para que ninguno de los dos tuviera huesos rotos.

Se undio lentamente en la oscuridad del lago, no era que no supiera nadar, era solo que se sintio tan relajada que se dejó llevar.

¿que pasaría si se quedaba allí abajo?, pensó, ¿alguien se daría cuenta? Estaba a punto de respirar la fria agua cuando sintio que era jalada hacia arriba, respiró el aire puro al salir a la superficie y Sasuke exhaló junto a ella, llevando aire a sus pulmones también.

Sakura le miró, su cabello negro mojado caía sobre su rostro, incluso asi era tan atractivo. Le miró a los ojos, aúnque no parecía enojado tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas y ella lo sabía. Aún en sus negros ojos había un poco de preocupación, pero ¿por que? ¿por que se preocupaba por ella? ¿no era despues despuesde todo solo la mejor opción?

Antes de que pudiera decír algo, Sasuke comenzó a nadar hasta la orilla del lago y ella le siguió.

Sasuke salió ileso del agua, salvo por un rasguño en su mejilla, su ropa estaba humeda, pesada y se le pegaba al cuerpo. Él caminó por las rocas y arena de la playa hasta pisar la hirba del bosque que se extendía frente a él. Escuchó un leve gemido detras de sí y se giró para ver que Sakura no parecía tan ilesa como el, ella salía a gatas del agua.

Sakura tocó su vientre intentando convocar chakra para poder curarse, pero éste seguía sin responder, el efecto del veneno aun no pasaba, asi que cuándo miró sus dedos ensangrentados su mano comenzó a temblar.

No podía caminar demasiado o incluso forzarse, lo que siginificaba que no podría buscar la mochila, y no podria tratar su herida para que no se infectara hasta que pudiera curarse. Todo estaba en su contra y por si fuera poco Sasuke le dedicaba una mirada de duda desde donde estaba, el pelinegro se acercó un poco, mientras ella miraba como algunas rocas debajo de ella estaban bañadas de sangre.

El Uchiha se detuvo junto a ella y la miró.

—era un jutsu de transportación — dijo el con completa frialdad.

—eso parece—contestó ella.

La pelirrosa se tumbó sobre las rocas mirando hacia arriba para poder ver al cielo.

—Necesito explicaciones, Sakura.—Sasuke miró de nuevo hacía el bosque.

—¿si?—se mofo la Haruno—yo también y adivina que...son dificiles de conseguir.

—¿por que tenías un pergamino con un jutsu de transportación? ¿por que estamos aquí?

Despues de un rato de silencio, el pelinegro no recibió respuesta y al bajar la vista hasta la kunoichi se dió cuenta de que se había desmayado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y había una enorme mancha de sangre en su ropa mojada.

Sasuke observó a la inconsciente chica por un largó momento, ella le escondia algo, no habia razon para que le ayudara y sin embargo, le habia salvado de los kages, de una forma muy estupida y arriesgada, pero le habia salvado, ademas estaba el hecho de que tanto Gaara como Mei Terumi les habían ayudado a escapar, cuando no tenian ninguna razón para ello.

Para Sasuke había dos dosposibles opciones, o los encantos femeninos de Sakura eran tan buenos como para convencer a Gaara , o, había algo que le ocultaba, un secreto quizá, una causa que lo implicaba a él, una cuestión para la que lo necesitaban...vivo, por supuesto. la primera opcion resultaba riducula, conocia a Sakura Haruno despues de todo.

Fuese como fuese, Sakura le había salvado y ahora era su turno de ayudarla. se acercó hasta élla y tomándola con cuidado la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó a un lugar caliente. aunque intentó convencerse de que lo hacía para obtener respuestas, en realidad lo hacía por otra razón.

(*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*)

—Bue-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata se inclinó y le ofreció el paquete de comida que habia preparado al ninja que copia.

—EH, hola Hinata—le contestó el peliplateado tomando la comida con ambas manos —Sakura me dijó que vendrias.

Hinata asintió mientras kakashi tomaba asiento y se preparaba para comer.

—Sientate, hinata—le indicó Kakashi mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de arroz. —cuéntame... Sakura, élla ¿esta bien?

—ella esta bien.—contestó la hyuga embobada mirando como Kakashi bajo su masca para poder comer. Sakura le había dicho que había visto su rostro hacia meses, pero no le había creido.

Hinata coloco ambas manos en su regazo cuando se sentó en la cama. Kakashi se paró contra la pared cruzándose de brazos una vez que hubo terminado . Hinata suspiró temerosa por lo que pidiera pidiera preguntarle.

—no necesitas cubrirla, Hinata—dijo Kakashi amablemente —solo quiero saber si ella... si ha actuado diferente ultimamante. Me preocupa, eres de la unica que ha hablado de todos sus compañeros y... de Sasuke, pero dudo que ellos dos enten en buenos terminos y después de lo que pasó, temo que Sakura pueda hacer auna tontería...otra vez.

La hyuga sintió por un momento que hablaba con un padre preocupado en lugar de con un maestro. Pero aún así, a pesar de que Sakura no le pidió que le encubriera, se sentía obligada a hacerlo por que si la pelirrosa no le había contado nada a su maestro, ella no podía hacerlo, asi que se limito a sonreír.

—ella esta bien, Kakashi-sensei, solo algo estresada por lo de...—lo pensó un momento pero lo dijo—...lo de la boda.

Kakashi suspiro esta vez.

—me imagino, es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento...

Hinata le miró preocupada, despues de todo esa sensación de incomodidad en el pecho, no se había ido.

Despues de despedirse educadamente del ex-AMBU, Hinata regresó a la casa de Sakura, pero antes de eso pasó frente a la floreria de los Yamanaka, donde fue asaltada por Ino, que corrió hacia ella apenas la vio y la llevo hasta dentro del establecimiento, donde olia a flores y perfume.

—¿sucede algo, Ino?

La rubia miraba alrededor hasta que que porfin clavo sus ojos azules en la ojiperla.

—escucha...—le dijo—tenemos un problema.

Hinata se inclinó indicándole que continuará.

—¿que clase de problema?

—es Sakura, usó el rollo que le dimos...lo que significa que está en problemas.

—¡no puede ser!—soltó la ojiperla llevandose ambas ambas manos a la boca.

—si todo salió bien con el pergamino, ellos estan bien, pero eso no es lo peor...—Ino miró al suelo preocuada—Sai se comunicó con Shikamaru, él esta bien y viene hacia aca, dijo que fueron atacados por los Kages.

El corazón de Hinata latía muy fuerte. Ino suspiro y se tocó la cabeza.

—dice que... que Sakura les dijo a él y a Gaara, algo, algo que involucra a Sasuke, que él debe vivir, también dijo que tu sabías al respecto.

Hinata negó con la cabeza ¿Sakura les había contado sobre Naruto? No podía ser posible, aúnque Ino tampoco mentiría sobre algo así.

—pero ¿que paso con Sakura?—dijo Hinata con preocupación.

—ella salvó a Sasuke y uso el pergamino para escapar... se suponía que el pergamino la traeria aquí, pero iba herida y no podia usar demasiado chakra, así que pudieron terminar en cualquier lugar...solo esperamos a que se comunique, si sabes algo de ella debes decírnoslo.

—si.

Ambas guardaron silencio por un minuto, hasta que alguien entró a la tienda apresuradamente.

—¡Ino!—era Ten-ten y lucía sobresaltada.—Lee se comunicó conmigo, dice que viene hacia aca ¿que esta pasando?

La Yamanaka le contó desde el principió a la otra chica.

—¿y que hay de los otros Kages?—susurró la castaña—ellos quieren atacar la aldea por lo que me dijo Lee y... ¿para que necesitaríamos a Sasuke?

—no lo se—contesto Ino—solo resta esperar a mas informacion, sai dijo que el Gaara-kun y Mei llegarían en cinco dias, que primero se prepararian en Suna y despues vendrían hacia aca...

Hinata salió de la tienda sin que las dos chicas se dieran cuenta, todo podría salir mal de ahora en adela adelante. Tenía que cuidar de Naruto e intentar comunicarse con Sakura lo antes posible y aún asi, la sensación en su pecho no desaparecía.

(*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*)

En los planes de Sakura no estaba desmayarse, pero estaba tan cansada que no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron estaba recostada sobre una manta caliente y sobre ella el cielo del medio día la cegaba. Tocó su frente donde había una tela humeda, luego miró a la izquierda donde donde había una fogata encendida y verda de esta estaba su mochila. La pelirrosa se levantó lentamente, sintiendo un leve dolor en lel vientre, al bajar la vista se encontró con que su camisa estaba abierta dejando ver su sostén negro y una venda limpia que le envolvía el vientre.

—deberías curarte ya—dijo una voz a su lado.

Sakura giró la cabeza para ver a Sasuke, que la miraba sin expresión alguna, tenía un rasguño en la mejilla y sangre en la ropa. Por instinto Sakura se cubrió el pecho con la manta. Sasuke retiro la mirada entre divertido y avergonzado, todo eso escondido bajo su semblante de seriedad

—tu chakra comenzó a fluir con normalidad hace una hora—dijó el pelinegro caminando hasta la mochila de la pelirrosa.

Sakura le observó pensativa.

—¿cuanto tiempo me desmaye?

—tres horas.

—¿tu pusiste la venda?

—si.—Sasuke le miró con dureza ¿quien mas pudo haber sido?

Sakura asintió e invocó un poco de Chakra en su vientre para curarse, sintió como la herida se cerraba poco a poco y una vez que hubo sanado por completo cerró su camisa y se levantó.

Sasuke la observó con detenimiento hasta que estuvo por completo en pie. Lucia muy palida y sus piernas aun temblaban un poco

—¿en donde estamos?—dijo ella mira miradolo confundida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con lentitud y se recargo en el árbol mas cercano.

—esperaba que tu respondieras eso.

Sakura bajo un poco la vista, pensando, luego escruto con la mirada alrededor, el lago estaba varios metros mas lejos, era una enorme extensión de agua rodeada de bosque, era una vista muy hermosa sin embargo estaba desubicada.

—es probable que estemos perdidos—dijo ella—no tenía suficiente chakra y... me puse nerviosa.

—¿de dónde sacaste ese pergamino?—dijo Sasuke fulminandola con la mirada.

—fue un regalo.

—¿de quien?

—todos, ellos estaban preocupados por los recientes ataques y...me lo dieron.

Sasuke observó el fuego dubitativo.

—¿por que?

Sakura le miro sorprendida y confundida por la pregunta, entonces el repitió.

—¿por que me salvaste?

Ella trago sonoramente, no se esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto. Se inco en el suelo y evitó la mirada del Uchiha.

—yo...simplemente, no podía dejarte allí. —tecnicamente no era una mentira, pero si lo fué la mirada que le dedico, una mirada inocente que Sasuke no se tragó por completo.

Frente a frente se miraron, entonces Sasuke le hizo una pregunta incómoda, una pregunta que pensó en voz alta.

—¿me has perdonado?

Sakura frunció el ceño casi ofendida. El no podia hablar enserio.

—No—contestó ella con total seriedad.

—¿podras hacerlo algun día? —dijo él, esta vez, cuándo Sakura le miro habia angustia en su expresión. Ella bajo la mirada, pensando en la pregunta, pero cuando no contestó Sasuke se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque.

—averiguaré donde estamos—soltó él mas seco que antes.

Sakura sintió algo extraño en su pecho al observarlo irse, despues de todo siempre que él se iba y ella se quedaba mirando a su espalda, todo cambiaba.

Se vio obligada a decir una palabra que él le había dedicado a ella tiempo atras.

—grácias—logró decir. Sasuke se detuvo en secó y la miro de reojo.—por tratar mi herida—explicó ella.

Sasuke siguió su camino.

—como sea...—espetó el y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

(*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*)

Había anochecido hacía una hora y Sasuke no había vuelto, afortunadamente los pergaminos tenían muchas cosas, armas, ropa, comida, pañuelos para las lagrimas...lo basico.

Era demasiado esperar que ella no llorará. Ni siquiera estaba segura de de por que lo hacía, simplemente las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

¿él quería que lo perdonara? ¿por que? Eso no era justo, el no podia esperar que despues de lo que había echo ella se comportará como si nada.

Pero se había preocupado por ella e incluso había intentado protegerla, de una forma descabellada, pero lo habia hecho.

Aun así ella se decía que no era razon suficiente para perdonarlo o ¿quiza si?

Despues de comer, se pasó el resto de la tarde mirando hacía el agua con una manta en los hombros, definitivamente era un lugar muy hermoso, las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua dando la sensación de un cielo infinito. Los unicos sonidos eran los del bosque, a pesar de que Sakura había pasado mucho tiempo en el bosque, nunca había estado en un lugar asi.

Toco su brazo, ahí donde la habia marcado el Tsuchikage, tenía una extraña sensación de cosquilleo que no le gustaba nada.

De pronto escuchó que la maleza se movia detras de ella y se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke dió un salto del otro lado de la fogata.

Sakura le miro aliviada y el parecía cansado cuando dejo caer su espalda contra un árbol.

—estamos a medio camino—dijo él.

Sakura levanto una ceja.

—eh, ¿a medio camino de que?

—estamos en el medio, entre donde nos atacaron y la casa del señor feudal.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se inclino un poco hacía adelante.

—¿aún vamos a...?

—¿casarnos?—Sasuke la reto con la mirada—nos iremos mañana, llegaremos en dos dias, se se hara la ceremonia y regresaremos a la aldea

Sakura asintio con un leve sonrojo, recordando la boda.

—¿y que hay de la Raikage y el Tsuchikage?

—se fueron—le dijo él con el ceño fruncido hacía el fuego—parece que nisiquiera nos buscaron.

Sakura se dió cuenta de que el Uchiha tenía la ropa ensangrentada.

—estas herido.

—no—sasuke miró su ropa y luego a ella— es tu sangre.

Sakura se hundió entre sus hombros, claro, era su sangre. Entonces Entonces vio el rasguño en la mejilla del muchacho, se levantó dejando caer la manta de sus hombros, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

Sasuke la observó extrañado y cuando Sakura dirigió su mano hasta él, retrocedió un poco por instinto.

Sakura supiro.

—solo...quiero curar el rasguño..

Sasuke se relajo, Sakura tocó su mejilla solo con los dedos y el pequeño rasguño desapareció. Entonces rodo comenzó.

El joven Uchiha sintio como la pelirrosa retiraba su mano, solo para ponerla sobre su mano. Se giró para verla.

Ella le sonreía, y por si fuera poco, no era una sonrisa normal, sus ojos estaban sin brillo, pero le sonreia. Él no pudo evitar pensar que algo extraño sucedía.

—Sakura...—dijo él, causando que esa extraña sonrisa se convirtiera en una traviesa.

—¿si, Sasuke-kun?

Enseguida los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos. ¿hhabía escuchado bien?

Sakura se inclinó un poco demasiado hacía él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca. Sasuke no se movió y solo la observo con inminente seriedad.

—¿no tienes frio, Sasuke-kun?

—no.

—yo tampoco—suspiró ella rosando sus labios contra los de él —¿te gustaría nadar?

—sakura ¿que sucede? —dijo el pelinegro empujándola por los hombros.

Sakura se levantó lentamente de su lado y comenzó a caminar de hacía el lago.

Sasuke miró al fuego pensando que o se había vuelto loca o intentaba darle un mensaje, uno muy, muy extraño, entonces escucho:

—Sasuke-kuuun—se giró para ver a Sakura y enseguida sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su boca tambien.

Sakura Haruno, estaba de espaldas a el en la orilla del lago, desnuda de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke la observo detenidamente, la luz de la luna iluminaba su silueta, su hermosa figura, sus largas piernas y su perfecto trasero, el pelinegro retiro la mirada con un extraño calor en las mejillas. Y entonces lo recordo, el Tsuchikage, pero era demasiado tarde, incluso para él, por que en contra de su voluntad se puso de pie y se perdió en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente.

Camino hasta la pelirrosa y él comenzó a desvestirse tambien.

* * *

 **Bueno...**

 **Ammm, sip... no terminó de gustarme este cap...pero no pude mejorarlo o hacer algo.**

 **Veran, aún no se si va a haber lemon en el siguiente cap, por que...si lo pongo, va a ser, poquito, duro contra el muro (el lago en este caso XD) y sin sentimientos... pero por una noble causa...**

 **Estoy indecisa...jaja.**

 **Quiero subirlo para el miercoles o martes, pero me encantaria saber su opinión, sobre el lemon intenso...**

 **En fin, si me decido, los veo el miércoles ...**

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap. Pero diganme diganme si no, aun asi quiero saber que piensan, me encantan sus reviews, de esos que siempre me sacan una sonrisa.**

 **Bueno. Me despido.**

 **Besos.**

 **Rigel.**


	16. Chapter 16:Lo inesperado

**Okay sé que merezco la muerte, me tarde demasiado y lo acepto pero deben entenderme acabo de entrar a la universidad y estoy muy ocupada con las tareas, no he tenido mucho tiempo para nada, de hecho solo he actualizado una vez las novelas de wattpad y desde hace meses estaba impaciente por seguir con mis preciosos fanfics, pero entonces termino el manga de bleach y me pego una depresión cañón que no se imaginan(soy IchiRuki) Entonces se me seco el cerebro, con tantas mates y la depresión y la inspiración se fue, pero ya volvió, de una vez les advierto que el cap va a ser excesivamente corto, y es que lo demás no está ni corregido ni nada, pero quería decirles que ya voy a continuar, quizá no tan seguido como antes pero ya voy a continuar, gracias por los reviews chiquillas, las adoro.**

 **Oficialmente la Variable perpetuas está de vuelta, espero les guste.**

 **Cuando vaya a aparecer el lemon les pondré esto: (/xxx/)**

 **Comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Lo inesperado.**

 _"lo esperado no sucede, es lo inesperado lo que acontece"_

 _-Euripides._

.

.

.

El clima fresco que suele situarse en las mañanas fue lo primero que sintieron sobre sus pieles desnudas.

Sasuke fue el primero en despertar, el frio causo que lentamente abriera los ojos, se quejó ante el dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba, quiso levantarse de golpe pero para su sorpresa, no pudo pues uno de sus brazos estaba debajo de algo un poco pesado.

La mirada del pelinegro se situó en el cabello rosado que estaba a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura estaba abrazado a él, y el mantenía ambos brazos aferrados a la estrecha cintura de ella.

Sasuke no sabía cómo habían terminado en aquella situación, podía sentir el subir el bajar del pecho de la pelirrosa al respirar como si de su propio cuerpo se tratase.

Ambos estaban tirados sobre una manta cerca de la fogata ya extinta.

Mientras Sasuke pensaba que hacer, pues no sabía si correr o fingir que no había despertado aún, se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa parecía feliz, ahí abrazada a su pecho se veía tan pacifica que él se quedó mirándola con seriedad por un largo rato, sin que ella lo soltarte y sin que él la soltara a ella, cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que eran una linda pareja que acababa de cometer actos inmorales frente a un lago, pero quienes los conocían probablemente se hubieran muerto de un infarto o por lo menos se hubieran llevado una gran sorpresa.

La respiración de Sakura era suave y calmada, eso hizo que Sasuke recordara vagamente algo, y ese algo incluía gemidos y sombras danzantes frente al fuego. El Uchiha sabía que algo había pasado, pero ese pequeño recuerdo causo que se dieran cuenta de que no debería estar tan calmado, si algo había sucedido era obvio que había sido en contra de su voluntad y de la de Sakura también, y todo por culpa del Tsuchikage.

Sasuke de pronto se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, si Sakura no quería perdonarlo antes mucho menos lo haría ahora, no ahora que la había tocado en contra de su voluntad, no cuando la había corrompido. Un ligero calor acudió a sus mejillas y miro a Sakura aún dormida, ella era tan hermosa y quizá fue esa belleza la que hizo que él se inclinara un poco y depositara un tierno beso en los labios de ella y quizá también fue eso lo que la despertó porque, cuando él se irguió para poder verla, el color Jade aparecía lentamente mientras ella abría los ojos.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y la soltó rápidamente, sin embargo ella seguía abrazada a él.

Cuando abrió los ojos por completo se levantó estirando la espalda, Sasuke sabía que estaba confundida y que aún no lo había visto, pero el sí que la miraba y tuvo que retirar la mirada pues ella seguía desnuda.

Entonces ella soltó un grito de sorpresa, Sasuke volvió a mirarla y ella seguía estando desnuda, Sakura intento alejarse dando un paso atrás pero en el acto sus pies se enredaron con la manta y ella cayo de al suelo, sobre Sasuke, así que los dos estaban desnudos y uno sobre otro, lo que no hacía nada cómoda la situación, se miraron a los ojos con sorpresa. Sasuke creyó que era su oportunidad así que con un semblante serio comenzó a hablar.

-Sakura, escucha…lo que paso no…

-¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste, Sasuke?!-gritó ella intentando cubrirse con las manos y mientras hablaba su cara se tornaba cada vez más roja-¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿dónde está tu ropa?

Sasuke bajo la mirada y se percató de que estaba totalmente desnudo así que jalo una de las mantas cubriendo su parte baja, mientras Sakura levantaba otra y se cubría con ella.

-Debemos tratar esto con calm…-Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase pues Sakura le había abofeteado.

-Espere muchas cosas de ti, Sasuke-a ella se le quebró la voz-pero…pero esto no…

Y entonces Salió de ahí solo cubierta por la manta, hacia el bosque y Sasuke no la detuvo.

Sakura era consciente de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, avanzo por el bosque lo suficiente como para sentirse alejada de todo, recargo su espalda en un árbol y se dejó caer al suelo, estrujando la manta que la cubría.

-¿Por qué?-sollozo ella intentado limpiar sus lágrimas, pero era inútil estas salían de nuevo pero con más intensidad.

Lloro hasta que no pudo más, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, no tenía idea de como pero volvería por su ropa y llevaría a Sasuke de regreso a la hoja solo para encerarlo de por vida, o eso planeaba ella, porque entonces sintió un agudo dolor en la entrepierna y comenzó a recordar…

 **…(/xxx/)**

Sasuke se aproximó a ella, ambos estaban desnudos a la luz de la luna, se abrazaron y besaron con intensidad como si lo hubiesen deseado desde hacía semanas o meses o quizá desde hacía años.

Ambos entraron al agua, estaba tan fría que causo que se pegaran más el uno con el otro. Fue en el agua donde él la penetro, ella lo mordido en el cuello y el gruño contra su oído.

A pesar de que su subconsciente les decía que no, todo era un éxtasis placentero.

Sasuke tomaba sus caderas y las aproximaba a él lentamente, el soltaba pequeños gruñidos y ella se abrazaba a su espalda gimiendo suavemente.

Entonces el recuerdo cambio y ya no estaban en el agua, Sasuke estaba sentado con la espalda contra un árbol y ella estaba sentada sobre el moviendo las caderas en un vaivén hipnotizante, con ambas manos Sasuke presionaba su trasero y con la boca jugaba con sus senos lo que hacía que ella gritara más fuerte y se moviera más rápido y de pronto él la tomo de la cintura y le dio la vuelta colocándola en cuatro patas, comenzó a embestirla con fuerza y sin pudor, Sakura podía sentir los latidos del corazón del pelinegro contra su espalda, podía sentir su respiración contra su nuca y todo eso le encantaba. Sasuke se movió más rápido conforme pasaba el tiempo y entonces ambos soltaron un último gemido y se dejaron caer sobre una manta mientras se besaban tiernamente…

 ** _(/xxx/)…._**

* * *

 **Estem….pues sí, si leyeron el lemon…no sé qué me paso jajaja, en fin chicas .**

 **Siento con el alma que sea tan corto de verdad, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo, de todas formas ya a partir de aquí no hay pierde. Nos leemos el fin de semana, chao, ya saben que los quiero…(y lo hago porque si no, no hubiera vuelto) ok no, pero si los quiero…**


	17. Chapter 17: Súplicas

**Ya Volví queridos, Como prometí, publicaría capitulo El Fin de semana y aquí esta. No es fin de semana, ya lo sé…pero asher se me fue le internet, *abucheos a mi internet por favor***

 **Es bueno Escribir de Nuevo, a un capitulo Largo me refiero, espero les guste.**

 **Como siempre me leen abajo, los dejo leyendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17:** Súplicas

.

"La súplica honesta debe contestarse silenciosamente con la acción"

.

.

Sasuke no podía Pensar con claridad mientras se vestía, Primero había encontrado todas sus ropas tiradas una por una de Camino al lago, Como Si se hubiera desvestido mientras avanzaba, y ¡oh, claro!, pero que tonto, él se había desvestido mientras avanzaba ¿cómo lo sabía? Bueno, pues lo sabía porque sus recuerdos habían vuelto de golpe, se le presentaron como si los estuviera viviendo en ese instante, antes solo había recordado una pequeña parte, Pero después de recordarlo todo, él hubiera preferido quedarse con el leve recuerdo de antes.

Soltó Un largo suspiro mientras tocaba su mejilla con las llenas de los dedos, ahí donde había sido abofeteado, comenzó a subirse los pantalones por las piernas aun pensativo.

Planeaba buscar un Sakura y llevarle su ropa, ella no podía andar por el bosque desnuda. Lo que el haría después no lo tenía muy claro.

De pronto escucho entre los arboles algo acercarse, sus instintos ninjas se activaron al igual que el Sharingan y el Rinnegan en sus ojos.

El gran Sasuke Uchiha casi se cae al ver quien salió de entre los arboles: era Sakura, la peligrosa dio salto de entre la maleza en cuclillas frente a él, se levantó lentamente sosteniendo la sabana que la envolvía contra su pecho.

Sasuke la miró seriamente, quizá esperando otra bofetada o insultos, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada vacía. Sasuke dio un paso al frente.

-Sakura, yo...- pero la pelirrosa levanto una mano y retiro la mirada.

-Ya se… no fue tu culpa.

Sasuke levanto las cejas preocupado y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas.

-ni la tuya- Sakura lo miro con ojos muy abiertos los, negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios conteniendo las lágrimas. Ella se dio la vuelta hasta donde estaba la mochila con los pergaminos.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada más, dejo que Sakura se inclinara e invocara desde el pergamino un cambio de ropa, él siguió vistiéndose dejando que la Haruno lo hiciera también. El silencio se levantó entre ambos y también una barrera que sería difícil de atravesar.

 **0*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*0**

En medio del bosque sus pasos se escuchaban claramente, ambos se abrían paso entre los arboles lentamente, quizá demasiado lento, pero ninguno de los dos parecía llevar mucha prisa. Hacia horas que se habían alejado del lago y aun así esa sensación de culpa y vergüenza no se había quedado atrás.

Sasuke miro por enésima vez por sobre su hombro, Sakura caminaba unos metros detrás de él, La pelirrosa tenía una mirada apagada y distante, sus hombros estaban caídos y sus pies casi se arrastraban por el suelo, ella parecía estar en un profundo estado de autoevaluación.

Sasuke casi creyó que podría mirarla por horas y ella no se daría cuenta, pero un segundo después la pelirrosa, al sentirse observada, levanto la vista encontrando sus ojos con los del Uchiha, se miraron un segundo, pero esa mirada estaba cargada de tanta intensidad que incluso pudieron haberse dicho mil cosas sin hablar, pero no lo hicieron puesto que ambos (incluso Sasuke) se sonrojaron y retiraron la mirada. Sasuke odiaba esos juegos tontos de niños, incluso una vez hacia años se había burlado de Sakura al pensar que ella se había divertido durante toda su ausencia soñando con una historia de amor, solo que ahora la entendía y era tan estúpido que la entendiera justo cuando ella ya no lo amaba. Ahora él sabía que Sakura no se había divertido pensando en su amor, ella había sufrido, mucho y también sabía que lo seguía haciendo, pero él no podía contenerse y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Sasuke jamás había pensado caer en deseos tan bajos y primitivos, eso claro, hasta que comenzó a enamorarse de Sakura y estaba harto de tener que reprimirse porque… ¿qué clase de tortura estaba viviendo? apretó los puños con fuerza al sentir una leve y extraña sensación en el estómago.

"no otra vez" pensó él. Se suponía que hacía meses había controlado aquella sensación que se presentaba cuando veía a Sakura.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella mientras se detenía, la pelirrosa también se detuvo mientras lo miraba como un siervo herido debe mirar a un depredador. Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro casi enseguida, haciéndole creer a Sakura que tal vez lo había imaginado, entonces ambos reanudaron el paso siguiendo en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

Sakura seguía torturándose mentalmente, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que le era difícil aclarar y ordenarlas todas, un segundo un sentimiento de culpa caía sobre ella y en su mente parecían Naruto y Hinata ¿estarían bien? ¿Sai y Gaara ya se abrían puesto en contacto con la aldea? ¿Ya todos sabrían la verdad? no le importaba que la odiaran, lo único que le importaba era que Naruto estuviera bien y así fue durante mucho tiempo pero ahora quizá ya no era así, ahora quizá quería salvar a Sasuke por puro egoísmo.

Rogaba a todos los dioses para que Hinata hubiese logrado establecer un contacto con Naruto y esperaba que recordara que no podía hacerlo tan seguido por que su charckra se iría agotando poco a poco y si eso sucedía, la Hyuga moriría.

 **0*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*0**

Las delicadas manos de Hinata hyuga permanecían temblorosas sobre su regazo, se mantenía sentada junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto, sus ojos aperlados estaban perdidos en el sendero de sus pensamientos.

La noche anterior había recibido un llamado de última hora, donde la citaban a la mañana siguiente a una misión de búsqueda. Toda la aldea estaba conmocionada ante la desaparición del Hokage y su prometida, Orochimaru había mandado llamar a decenas de ninjas a misiones de rescate y hasta ahora ningún equipo había tenido éxito, la habían llamado por su byakugan pero se había reportado enferma. Pasó toda la noche tratando de conciliar el sueño, tratando de llegar hasta Naruto, pero fue inútil, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder dormir.

Era por eso que estaba tan triste, la noche anterior no había podido hablar con Naruto y lo deseaba tanto, ahora que podía quería aferrarse a él tanto como le fuera posible, pero sabía que no debía, fue una de las cosas que Sakura le había advertido.

 _"Ni siquiera yo, con el byakugou no in puedo comunicarme diario, porque este jutsu acapara demasiado chakra"_

Sakura se comunicaba cuatro o cinco veces por semana y terminaba muy débil, era esa la razón por la que nunca había enfrentado a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas.

Hinata tomó inconscientemente la mano del Uzumaki entre las suyas y comenzó a hablarle.

-Naruto-kun…te prometo que esta noche te visitare, pero antes de eso necesito que me hagas un favor, si me escuchar por favor, por lo que más quieras intenta comunicarte con Sakura, ella está perdida, ella nos necesita y harías mucho por nosotros si nos dices si esta bien, por favor Naruto-kun" suplicó ella entre sollozos, ahora solo restaba que él pudiera escucharla y claro que lo había hecho.

 **0*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*0**

Sasuke y Sakura caminaron durante algunas horas más, ninguno de los dos dijo nada o hizo más contacto que el de miradas fugaces, eso hasta el mediodía, cuando el sol se situaba justo sobre ellos. Sasuke de pronto se preguntó a donde iban, pues se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lugar en el que Konoha y la casa del señor feudal quedaban a la misma distancia. Ninguna de las dos opciones era muy buena, pero a algún lugar tenían que ir, después de todo la boda se había cancelado, dudaba que Sakura le siguiera más el juego así que…

-La casa del señor Feudal está al Norte-dijo Sakura a sus espaldas.

Sasuke se giró a verla sorprendido.

-¿aun quieres…?

-A eso vinimos -respondió la pelirrosa-yo nunca lo quise, me obligaste.

-Sakura, lo que pasó…

-No importa- Sakura avanzo hasta quedar varios metros frente a él- eso no volverá a pasar.

Sasuke la miro confundido. ¿Cómo de que no? ¿No se suponía que si se casaban…ellos?

-Tu solo necesitas una mujer a tu lado para gobernar, no en tu cama-Sasuke frunció el ceño- Los herederos te los puede dar alguien apto, después de todo yo solo soy una opción.

Sasuke camino hasta ella y la tocó en el hombro, ella lo golpeo en la mano, asqueada.

-¡no me toques!

El Uchiha dio un paso atrás cuando el rombo en la frente de la pelirrosa comenzó a brillar y su cuerpo se llenó de las marcas del byakugou no in.

La mirada que ella le dedicaba era clara, no quería que se le acercara.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo y en un rápido movimiento al empujó contra un árbol y la sostuvo por la cintura y por la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos, La pelirrosa parecía sorprendía, ella quería que se alejara, no que se acercara. Mientras la miraba Sasuke hablaba.

-Sakura, tú lo dijiste, lo que paso en el lago no fue nuestra culpa y tienes razón, así que no me puedes tratar como si te hubiera…-Sakura retiro la mirada pero Sasuke la obligo a mirarlo de nuevo- yo jamás te hubiera tocado en circunstancias normales-dijo él con completa frialdad, Sakura intento empujarlo sintiéndose humillada pero el siguió hablando- no lo hubiera hecho si tu no le deseabas, yo ya no quiero herirte, ya no puedo. Yo jamás podré hacerte daño de nuevo.

Sasuke recargo su frente contra la de ella con los ojos cerrado ¿Cómo había soltado todo aquello sin darse cuenta? Aunque a fin de cuentas era la verdad. En ese punto los ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de lágrimas y emitía leves sollozos.

-No lo entiendes-dijo ella casi en un susurro- lo traicione y sigo haciéndolo ahora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasa lo estoy traicionando, a él y a su memoria, a mí misma-Sasuke sabía que se refería al "difunto" Naruto- Nos he traicionado por que me prometí ya no amar, ya no a ti y aquí me tienes de nuevo-Sakura lo golpeo levemente en el pecho mientras lloraba-¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué es tan difícil amarte?

Sakura espero a que él dijera algo, pero lo único que obtuvo por un rato fue silencio, hasta que el la llamo.

-Sakura…

Ella levanto levemente la vista, encontrándose con el rojo del Sharingan y el purpura del Rinnegan. Antes de caer inconsciente en las garras de un Genjutsu, escuchó una palabra que la transportó años atrás:

"Gracias"

Y lo último que vio, fueron los atisbos de una sonrisa.

.

* * *

 **Fuertes confesiones señores, fuertes confesiones…** **Ese Sasuke no se sabe otra cosa más que Genjutsu para evitarse momentos incomodos…**

 **Ya, me calmo…**

 **He aquí el capítulo del mes…jaja ok no, de la quincena... .-. Es que se acercan los exámenes de nuevo y ya se imaginaran.** **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya saben, dejen sus reviews chiquitines, déjenlos y me harán feliz…**

 **En fin, yo me despido, pero antes unos comerciales molestos:**

 **1.-Hermanos del cannon NaruHina´s:** Habrá NaruHina en el siguiente cap. Y Hinata por fin dará aquel baño tan esperado... (O sensual dios de los chicos de animes sensuales ilumina mi mente para que salga al 100 )

 **2.-Si me vuelvo a desaparecer…** chequen mi perfil porque ahí les digo cuando me desaparezco, las causas y hasta cuando volveré a publicar, lo pongo al principio, en negritas…para que sepasen por si me vuelvo a tardar más de dos semanas., pero no creo que suceda.

 **3.- Si siguen CAOS, Corazón de hierro o Escaleras al cielo ¿adivinen? Bueno mejor nop les digo, esperen la sorpresa.**

Es todo…

 **Las leo el lunes que viene (ya cambié mejor los días a lunes)**

 **Los quiero…**

 **Atte: Rigel**


End file.
